Nos destins sont liés
by Ash-K 02
Summary: Refus catégorique, actions irréfléchies, regrets de toute sorte poussent finalement Mathieu Sommet dans les bras d'Antoine Daniel. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque deux âmes tourmentées se rencontrent ? /!\ MATOINE tardif /!\ et shippings farfelus. Considérez-vous comme prévenus.
1. Chapter 1 Refus catégorique

Titre : Nos destins sont liés …

Note de l'auteur:

 **Salut les geeks quoi de... Hum, u_u salut les gens! ^o^ Mon nom est Ash, voici une fic que j'ai écrite avec ma sœur Noli-chan. A la base c'était une histoire comme une autre, longtemps oubliée dans mes archives, jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu l'idée de cinglée de l'adapter et d'effectuer des transformations rigoureuses de sorte à obtenir du MATOINE! *-* qui est ma foi mon couple préféré! Si vous aimez les trucs un peu WTF alors cette fic est pour vous! XD Sur-ce, bonne lecture! ^_^ quant aux homophobes, passez votre chemin, je ne pense pas que ceci soit fait pour vous.**

Synopsis : _Refus catégorique, actions irréfléchies, regrets de toute sorte poussent finalement Mathieu Sommet dans les bras d'Antoine Daniel. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque deux âmes tourmentées se rencontrent ?_

Crédits : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ça...Tout le monde le sait ! Je ne suis pas non plus payée pour l'écrire. C'est juste pour le fun. Si jamais le contenu de la fic dérange les youtubers qui y sont mentionnés, je la supprimerai presque aussitôt. Pas de soucis.

 **Ah et je m'excuse d'ores et déjà pour les noms zarbis que vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer tout au long du récit ainsi que les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient malencontreusement s'y glisser. C'est notre première fan fic, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. ^/^ Je tiens également à vous prévenir chers(es) amis(es) de l'existence de langages crus et vulgaires dans certains passages. (Allez savoir pourquoi. :3) . Et encore une fois, enjoie les gens ! ^_^**

 _Prologue_ _:_

 _Geekland, le cinquième royaume le plus puissant de Buntstifte est gouverné par le roi Frédéric Du Grenier, sa femme Seb ainsi que leurs sept enfants._

 ** _Patron, âgé de 27 ans est le premier descendant de la famille royale et non moins l'héritier légitime du trône (NDA : eh oui !^^). Très mondain, il gère avec une main de fer les différents réseaux de bordels qu'il a su ériger clandestinement. Il est surtout connu pour ses plaisanteries salaces et son immense perversité. Loin d'être casanier, il passe la majorité de son temps au village et allez savoir pourquoi, on ne le voit que très rarement dans l'enceinte du château, chose étrange pour un prince._**

 ** _Prof, âgé de 25 ans est le deuxième fils de la famille royale. C'est un individu peu sociable, sérieux, imbu de sa science, et pour certains, détestable. Mais il n'en reste pas moins un brillant scientifique ayant réalisé beaucoup de découvertes et ce, dès sa plus tendre enfance. Pour une raison obscure, sa relation avec son jeune frère, Panda a toujours été conflictuelle. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard._**

 ** _Hippie et sa jumelle Fille sont les troisièmes enfants de la famille de déjantés; tous deux étant âgés de 23 ans._**

 ** _Hippie est un jeune homme très écolo adorant les plantes notamment les rhubarbes. Avide consommateur de drogues dures, ses délires fréquents et ses accès de folies n'étonnent plus personne. Il reste malgré tout un grand défenseur de la paix et ne manque jamais de jouer les médiateurs lors des disputes familiales._**

 ** _Sa jumelle, Fille est son total opposée, bien trop bruyante, égocentrique et capricieuse. Elle aime porter des robes pour le moins extravagantes, des robes « digne d'une princesse » selon elle et c'est d'ailleurs son hobby de les créer. Souvent, la jeune princesse parle d'un soi-disant prince venant la chercher pour demander sa main, prince qui d'ailleurs n'est toujours pas venu._**

 ** _Vient ensuite Panda, le cinquième, âgé de 21ans. Très mélomane, il aime chanter dans les cabarets et composer de nouveaux morceaux. Sa passion pour la musique n'a d'égale que son obsession pour les livres. On le trouve toute la journée dans la grande bibliothèque du château. D'après les rumeurs, il aurait lu tous les livres qui s'y trouvaient. Patron et Mathieu sont les rares personnes avec qui il semble s'entendre, le prof l'insupportant beaucoup trop._**

 ** _Pour une raison que l'histoire vous révèlera sûrement, il éprouve une haine profonde pour son père._**

 ** _Mathieu Sommet, celui que vous attendez sans doute impatiemment est le sixième enfant de la famille royale. Agé de 20 ans, il s'adonne, tout comme son frère à la musique. Il n'en reste pas moins un comédien hors pair et un humoriste talentueux. Sympathique aux premiers abords, il se révèle être un jeune homme pour le moins égoïste et capricieux. Mais bon, à chacun ses défauts !_**

 ** _Et enfin Geek, seulement âgé de 17 ans est le septième et dernier enfant de la famille royale. C'est un garçon timide, doux et gentil, il aime beaucoup ses frères._**

 ** _Son corps frêle et la candeur de son visage rappellent souvent celui_**

 ** _d'un enfant. Fille lui fait essayer à son plus grand désespoir toutes sortes de vêtements excentriques des vêtements « digne d'un prince » selon elle. Tout comme Panda, il n'apprécie pas beaucoup son père. Dans son cas c'est compréhensible. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en réalité la famille royale cache un lourd secret. Geek possède un grand pouvoir. Il a la capacité d'exaucer n'importe quel vœu tant que celui-ci est formulé par le roi, seul habilité à le contrôler. Les règles étaient intransigeantes à ce sujet et toute transgression entraînerait de lourdes conséquences. C'est justement pour cela qu'il haïssait son père. Cet odieux personnage sanguinaire et avide de pouvoir nul autre que son géniteur l'obligeait à commettre des atrocités lors des guerres et conflits entre royaumes._**

 ** _Mais je sais ce que vous vous demandez! Si Geekland possédait un tel pouvoir, pourquoi donc n'est-il que le cinquième royaume le plus puissant de Buntstifte ?_**

 ** _Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas le seul à posséder ce genre de pouvoir!_**

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~O

Chapitre 1 : Refus catégorique

 _Par une belle matinée d'Avril, la famille royale était réunie au grand complet autour de l'immense table ronde de la salle de réunion._

-Mes très chers enfants, j'ai une annonce d'une grande importance à vous faire ! Déclara solennellement le roi Frédéric.

\- J'espère que c'est vraiment important, j'ai dû arrêter mes essayages! Se plaignait la Fille.

\- Et moi mes expériences.

\- Est-ce important au point d'interrompre ma lecture ? Renchérit Panda, visiblement agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe gros?

\- Mais putain, vos gueules, et laissez-le parler qu'on en finisse ! Fit une voix grave et rauque tout en allumant un cigare.

La blonde le toisa.

\- On dirait bien que monsieur est pressé d'aller faire le joli cœur avec les travelos du village!

_Ferme-la grognasse!

-Et ça recommence … Soupira Mathieu qui était jusque-là resté silencieux.

Geek se contentait de rire doucement aux côtés de son frère le plus mentalement équilibré.

Las d'être ignoré, le roi se racla bruyamment la gorge, étouffant par la même occasion un juron dans sa barbe.

\- Hum! Silence je vous prie, ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire vous concerne tous, particulièrement toi Mathieu !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il sursauta légèrement à l'entente de son nom.

\- Hein ? Moi ? (merde, qu'ai-je encore fait?)

\- Oui, j'ai la joie de t'annoncer que tu vas te marier très prochainement, c'est-à-dire demain. Annonça fièrement Frédéric plus que satisfait.

La réaction du concerné ne se fit pas attendre.

\- WHAAAAAAAT?! S'exclama-t-il en renversant sa chaise, faisant sursauter le pauvre enfant assis à sa droite. Il se tenait à présent debout, balayant la salle du regard, complètement hébété.

-Oui avec la princesse de WhatTheCutland. (NDA : XD)

\- Rhubarbe ! S'exclama le hippie qui semblait ne pas comprendre un traitre mot de la conversation. Et encore moins ce qu'il foutait là. Il se mit en devoir de discuter avec une fourmi qu'il avait repéré une bonne dizaine de minute avant. La petite bête progressait tout doucement sur le carrelage immaculé de la salle. Personne ne chercha à retenir le camé.

\- Putain! Lâcha l'homme en noir avec son éternel sourire carnassier.

\- Si je m'y attendais ! Renchérit dédaigneusement la Fille.

\- Cela ne me concerne en rien en fait. Diantre, mes expériences !

Le Geek pour sa part enlaça chaleureusement son frère, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mes félicitations ! » Disait-il, le visage agrémenté d'un sourire ingénu. Le cœur de Mathieu se serra malgré tout.

Panda se contentait d'observer silencieusement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait surtout hâte de se replonger dans ses lectures. Cette réunion, il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Il reconnaissait bien là son bon vieux père. Toujours à convoquer les gens pour des futilités juste pour les emmerder et par la même occasion, leur rappeler qu'il est hélas le Roi de ce pauvre royaume.

\- Non, non, non, non, non, NON, père, annulez ce mariage tout de suite ! Implora presque Mathieu.

\- Trop tard ! J'ai déjà signé le contrat, le rouge est mis ! Riait sournoisement l'homme Du Grenier.

-Attendez, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez accepté sans mon accord !

\- Oui, tu as bien compris.

\- Mais putain je n'ai que 20 ans ! Protesta Mathieu en martelant violemment la table avec son poing. Le pauvre Geek sursauta à nouveau.

\- Justement tu es en âge de te marier. Argua Frédéric, les yeux étincelant de colère. Il se retenait de ne pas envoyer valdinguer son idiot de fils à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nul ne devait contredire le roi p'tainnnn !

\- mais …

Le roi l'ignora et se tourna vers le Patron.

\- Patron, tu es mon fils aîné, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il se marie avant toi.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Ce dernier était avachi sur sa chaise, les pieds croisés sur la table tirant une bouffée de sa clope, totalement décontracté. Il s'amusait à faire durer le suspense histoire de « bien » faire chier son père. En expirant, il laissa la fumée se propager dans la salle, faisant toussoter le geek, très fragile du poumon. Le prof fusilla le rustre du regard.

\- Honnêtement les mecs, je m'en fous ! Lâcha-t-il finalement la voix rauque et les sourcils levés par-dessus ses lunettes sombres. (NDA : je ressens étrangement une sensation de déjà vu... hum mystère... XD)

-Il est sans espoir... Soupira le roi pour lui-même. Nonobstant il déclara : « c'est bien, tu es compréhensif ! »

\- Non, sérieusement, je m'en bats les couilles ! Riait-il.

\- Ah, je vois ... J'espère que vous n'avez pas d'objection vous non plus Prof et Panda.

\- Pas d'objection pour moi, tant que cela n'interfère pas avec mes expériences. Répondit le scientifique.

-Et toi Panda ?

_Bof ... Fut sa seule réponse.

La fille s'insurgea.

-Et moi ? On ne me demande pas mon avis ? De toute façon je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire! Vous le marierez peu importe ce que je dirais!

Le roi la regarda avec mépris. Encore une autre qui cherche à contredire! Si elle pouvait se taire il ne s'en porterait que mieux, même Mathieu paraissait soudainement moins insupportable à côté. *Seb les a décidément trop gâtés, ils sont d'un mal élevés!* Pensa-t-il en se tournant cette fois-ci vers le Patron qui proposait maintenant du cigare au pauvre Geek, ignorant avec superbe ses petits couinements plaintifs. « Allez, gamin, goûte ! » , « nannn ! » Entendait-il. Puis, il reporta enfin son attention sur la fille, souhaitant poursuivre la conversation.

-humm, effectivement, tu n'as pas tort. Mais alors, tu es vraiment contre ce mariage?

\- Evidement ! Répondit-elle avec désinvolture. Personne n'a pensé à me marier, moi !

\- En même temps qui voudrait de toi, Bitche! hahaha

Elle fusilla son frère aîné du regard suite à la remarque désobligeante. Puis elle se tourna vers son père : « C'est trop injusteuuuh! ». Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses. Hihihi. Elle rit de plus belle.

\- Comment ? Demanda le Grenier, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- C'est simple, je suis certaine que de très beaux princes seront invités au mariage ! MUAHAHAHA! Répondit-elle telle une évidence.

\- Bien …Hum. Cela veut dire qu'il n'y a plus d'objection. Dit-il en portant son regard sur le Hippie qui maintenant rampait sous la table. « Attends, petite fourmi bleue, emmène-moi sur ton arc-en-ciel ! ». *Hum...J'imagine qu'il n'a pas d'objection... *

Une voix s'éleva.

-Oh que si il y en a ! JE-NE-VEUX-PAS-ME-MARIER !

\- Tu n'as plus ton mot à dire.

\- Mais père…

Il l'ignora royalement.

\- La réunion est close, barrez-vous mainte... Hum. Vous pouvez disposer !

Mathieu lui lança un regard haineux et tous sortirent de la salle.

\- Fichtre, me faire perdre mon temps de la sorte…Je retourne à mes expériences ! Râla le Prof.

\- L'homme en kigurumi lui emboîta le pas. « Moi aussi, à plus tard. »

Le scientifique retourna donc dans son laboratoire et l'ursidé à la bibliothèque.

Les autres, eux discutaient dans le salon :

\- Et bien, mes félicitations, gamin!

\- Très drôle Patron. Ma vie est foutue ! Vociféra Mathieu.

-hmph ! Ne dramatise pas les choses ! Tu as la chance de te marier avec la plus « belle » créature de l'ouest. Répondit sèchement la fille.

\- Quoi? Tu la connais?

\- Antoinette Daniel! Qui ne la connait pas, pauvre ignorant ! Elle figure dans tous les magazines du royaume! Le prix de la plus belle princesse de Buntstifte lui a été décerné le mois dernier ! hmph ! Cette garce !

Le Patron se joignit à la conversation, un sourire pervers étirait ses lèvres.

-Ah maintenant que tu le dis, ouais je la connais ! J'l'ai vu au défilé, put'in je me suis rincé l'œil ! Grande, brune, sensuelle, une vraie bombe quoi ! Elle avait une sacrée paire de...

-Boobies! Cria vous savez qui, avec des étoiles pleins yeux.

-Ouais mais j'étais mieux qu'elle ! Vu ?

L'homme en noir, fin expert qu'il était la détailla du regard avant d'éclater d'un rire franc, manquant même d'avaler sa clope. « Toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! » Finit-il par dire.

La jeune fille se défendit.

-C'était truqué ! Le jury n'était pas clean !

-Ils ont été corrompus par Babylone gros ! Renchérit le hippie.

-Ah ben vous voyez ! Pour une fois qu'il dit des choses sensées !

-Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères !

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Mais putain, là n'est pas la question ! Je me fous du fait qu'elle soit une bombe, a de beaux culs et que sais-je ! JE NE VEUX PAS ME MARIER ! Et puis qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi, d'abord !

-Mais Mathieu, les boobies !

-Oh Mat', t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Même le gamin a compris ! Lâcha le Patron avant de continuer avec un sourire malsain... Mais si t'en veux pas...

-Oh toi, ta gueule ! Tu ne m'aides pas du tout!

\- Gros, What The Cut Land est le troisième royaume le plus puissant de Buntstifte ! Cette alliance nous sera fort bénéfique ! Surtout qu'en ces temps de guerre, l'armée de Bob Lennon le Pyro-Barbare gagne du terrain, elle nous menace de plus en plus !

Tous regardèrent le camé avec une mine hagarde. La clope du Patron tomba de sa bouche dont les mâchoires s'étaient décrochés tant la surprise était grande.

-Alors là tu m'impressionnes, gamin ! Dit le patron avec un sourire carnassier, allumant un autre cigare.

-Si les licornes le disent c'est que c'est vrai gros !

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, moi, de tes licornes ! J'AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS PAS ME MARIER !

-Roooh t'es lourd, toi, gamin ! J'me casse.

-Ouais c'est ça va rejoindre tes bordels. S'énerva Mathieu, se sentant abandonné.

Le Patron quitta la salle en claquant la porte. « Qu'on appelle Tatiana ! » Entendait-on encore dans le couloir. Il ne restait donc plus que le camé, Geek, Mathieu et Fille dans la pièce. D'ailleurs cette dernière parla.

-Mais j'y pense, Mathieu, comment se fait-il que tu ne la connaisses pas ? Elle était l'invitée d'honneur du bal auquel nous avons été nous aussi conviés hier.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles !

\- Bien sûr monsieur était trop occupé à se bourrer la gueule près du bar toute la soirée !

\- Q…quoi ? M …même pas vrai ! Et puis de toute façon je ne veux pas me marier tout court.

\- Ouais, ça tu nous l'as dit au moins une centaine de fois depuis ce matin. Se plaignit le Geek.

-J'imagine que t'as pas vu quand père lui a parlé. Dit la seule blonde de la famille en jouant avec ses longs cheveux.

Mathieu parut tout à coup intéressé.

« Rhubarbe !»

-La ferme Hippie ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Je faisais que passer, et puis je voulais surtout rejoindre le mec qui me lorgnait du regard juste à côté. J'ai juste entendu un : « Mais il est si petit ! ». Elle te regardait en même temps.

Cette révélation laissa le petit homme sans voix.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas te marier gros ? Demanda le Hippie, ayant retrouvé une once de lucidité.

Le visage de son locuteur s'assombrit.

-Et bien Je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner ma carrière musicale. Panda et moi, on forme un super duo. Que va-t-il advenir de notre tandem ? En plus avec toutes les responsabilités qui découlent de ce mariage, je ne pourrais plus me consacrer à mes écrits et encore moins m'exercer sur scène avec ma troupe de comédiens.

\- pff pour ces futilités… Cracha la jeune fille sans aménité.

\- Répète voir, fausse blonde ! Rétorqua Mathieu en l'empoignant violemment par le col. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

\- j'ai dit…

\- Calmez-vous, dit le geek tentant de les séparer.

\- Ouais, peace gros ! C'est mauvais pour le karma !

-Fallait pas chercher les emmerdes !

La fille se dégagea de son emprise.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas te marier mais je doute que tu aies le choix de toute façon. Père a déjà signé le contrat. Dit-elle, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux. Il adorait la musique, elle n'avait pas le droit de dénigrer sa passion de la sorte.

Mathieu ne dit rien.

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Avant de continuer :

-Et oui, tu dois t'y faire mon pauvre ! T'inquiètes je m'occupe de ta tenue pour le mariage ! Sur ce...Puis s'adressant au plus jeune elle dit : tu viens Geek, on a du travail pour demain !

L'interpellé répondit d'un faible oui. « Je te rejoins après, donne-moi juste quelques minutes. »

-Ok je t'attends dans ma salle de couture. Sans plus attendre, elle quitta la pièce.

-hou lala je n'imagine même pas à quoi va ressembler la tenue si on la prend comme couturière ! Je dois aller m'occuper de mes rhubarbes. A plus Gros !

Le geek et Mathieu se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans l'immense salon. Ils n'en revenaient pas, même le Hippie était conscient de la piètre performance de sa jumelle en matière de couture. Ils rirent de bon coeur face à ce triste constat.

\- Je suis dans la merde, Geek... Dit soudainement Mathieu.

Le plus jeune s'approcha et se blotit contre lui.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête voyons, tout finira par s'arranger !

Le gamer lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit aussitôt. *Au moins un qui se préoccupe de mon sort ! *Pensa-t-il.

\- Merci Geek , tu as raison !

\- Je dois rejoindre Fille maintenant sinon elle va encore faire une crise ou me faire essayer des tenues ! On se voit à plus tard ! Dit le concerné en desserrant l'étreinte.

\- Oui à plus !

Il ne restait donc plus que Mathieu dans le salon, il réfléchissait.

\- *que faire ?*

IL se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour se changer les idées puis se mit en devoir de rechercher le livre qu'il n'avait pas achevé la veille.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien tourmenté Mathieu. Fit une voix mélodieuse derrière lui.

\- ah…Panda, c'est toi…souffla-t-il.

\- Evidement, que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Moi ? En fait c'est cette histoire de mariage …

Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas te marier ? Dit-il en tournant une page de son livre de musique japonaise.

-Non je ne veux pas ! Et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Ce…ce…VIEUX…enfin Père a osé accepter sans m'en parler ! En plus avec une personne qui me trouve TROP petit ! Je suis tout de même son fils! Il aurait quand même pu me consulter avant de prendre ce genre de décision ! Même si j'aurais clairement refusé. RAH c'est frustrant ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

\- hm.

Fut sa seule réponse, étant toujours plongé dans son livre.

\- Dis donc, j'ai la vague impression que tu ne te soucie pas de mes problèmes, je dirais même que tu t'en bats les couilles!

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne m'en soucie pas. Je ne me sens tout simplement pas concerné. Répondit l'ursidé.

\- Ah je vois ! *Et voilà que je perds encore mon temps à me confier à une personne qui n'en n'a strictement rien à foutre*.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

\- Mais bizarrement, ta situation me rappelle beaucoup le livre que j'ai lu ce matin. Fit soudainement l'homme en Kigurumi.

L'artiste se retourna, intéressé.

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est quel livre ?

\- attend une minute répondit son confrère en essayant de le retrouver parmi les piles de livres qui s'amoncelaient sur la table… ah le voilà !

Mathieu lut le titre de l'ouvrage.

\- Voyons… « Mort… et regret » ? Oh putain le titre !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, ce livre est vraiment étrange, je l'ai trouvé par hasard parmi les contes pour enfant de cette étagère, il ne compte que cinq pages et le nom de l'auteur n'y est pas inscrit.

Mathieu acquiesca.

\- Effectivement c'est étrange en plus il a l'air très vieux ce bouquin, t'as vu ?

Il agitait le livre du bout des doigts en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Attention, tu vas l'abîmer mec ! Fit l'ursidé.

\- Mais il est déjà en lambeau. Tu dis que ce livre te rappelle ma situation ?

\- Oui, il raconte l'histoire d'un jeune homme refusant de se marier. Répondit l'animal avec une voix grave.

\- Tu m'la raconte ?

\- Ce serait plus simple si tu la lisais toi-même mais si tu le veux vraiment.

-Ouais, j'ai trop la flemme... Pfff

Il s'assit sur le grand fauteuil en face de son frère et écouta attentivement.

 _« Nyo, jeune homme très apprécié dans son village, menait une vie paisible dans son manoir. Dans ce petit village isolé existait un puissant magicien dénommé LinksThesun..._

 **-Link the quoi ? Coupa Mathieu, les sourcils froncés.**

 **\- LinksThesun ! Ferme-la et contente-toi d'écouter**.

Il poursuivit son récit ** _._** _« Il était passé maître dans l'art d'exaucer les voeux. Nul ne doutait de son omniscience et de son omnipotence. C'était un proche ami du Duc, nul autre que le père de Nyo. Link passait souvent au manoir pour leur rendre visite._

 _Un beau jour, le duc convoqua son fils pour lui annoncer son imminent mariage avec une princesse du royaume Australe. Il n'en fut pas du tout réjoui ne voulant pas se marier et perdre sa liberté, être prisonnier dans un foyer avec une épouse dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. Il aimait tant la vie paisible qu'il menait dans ce petit manoir, il aimait passer du temps avec ses grands frères, peindre de magnifiques tableaux et dessiner des croquis toute la journée sans jamais se lasser. Il était libre et voulait le rester._

 _Mais il n'eut pas le choix, son fourbe de père avait déjà tout manigancé. Il devait donc à son plus grand malheur épouser un être qui lui était inconnu. »_

 ** _-_** ***Putain, c'est trop mon cas !* Pensa Mathieu.**

 _« Le jeune homme ne voulait absolument pas se marier. Son désespoir le conduisit vers le magicien._

 _\- Que puis-je faire pour vous sieur Nyo, avez-vous un vœu à me formuler ?_

 _\- Je vous en prie oh grand magicien écoutez mon vœu ! Faites tout pour annuler ce mariage ! Pouvez-vous le faire ?_

 _-Sieur Nyo, j'exaucerai votre vœu mais êtes-vous certain de vouloir faire cela ?_

 _-Je le suis !_

 _\- Je me dois tout de même de vous avertir. J'userai de mes pouvoirs pour dissoudre ce mariage mais je ne puis en choisir la cause, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux._

 _-S'il vous plaît… Supplia le jeune homme._

 _\- Si tel est votre souhait._

 ** _-_** ***hmm…cette histoire prend une assez étrange tournure…un magicien…un vœu…un vœu…vœu ? VŒU! Mathieu eut un déclic. Mais oui !***

 _« Le vœu a bien été… »_

 ** _\- merci pour tout Panda ! J'me sens mieux ! Déclara-t-il soudainement._**

Il se leva promptement.

 ** _\- L'histoire n'est pas encore terminée. Protesta l'ursidé._**

 ** _\- Tu m'la raconteras une prochaine fois! A plus!_**

 ** _Le Panda l'observa quitter la bibliothèque en sautillant presque._**

 ** _« J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de connerie, il aurait vraiment dû écouter la fin de cette histoire... »_**

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~O

 ** _\- Geeeeek !_**

 ** _Note de l'auteur_** ** _:_** **Voilà pour le 1** **er** **chapitre ! Alors? Vous en pensez quoi ? S'il vous plaît, des reviews pour la suite. :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Actions irréfléchies

**Salut les gens, comment allez-vous ? Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre sorti tout droit du four! ^_^ J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour les petits mots que vous avez laissés en reviews, votre délicate attention m'a fait chaud au cœur. :').**

 **-** **Gryfounette** **:**

 **Hey, contente que tu soutiennes le couple royal Fred/Seb. Moi aussi je les adore en fait. XD J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre saura être à la hauteur de tes espérances, toi qui l'attendais impatiemment. ;)**

 **Et moi je trouve que tes reviews sont constructifs, en tout cas ça m'a aidé à y voir plus clair pour ce qui est de la suite de l'histoire et le choix de Fred comme roi, ce n'était pas tant que ça une mauvaise idée finalement ! X) Tu m'as laissée ma toute première review, wow! T^T . Merci beaucoup, ça m'a réchauffé le cœur et ça m'a beaucoup motivé pour la rédaction de la suite. Gros Bisous.**

 **Fan de fictions** **:**

 **Coucou ! Satisfaite ? :D Et comment qu'il y aura toujours une suite même si ça tarde parfois à venir ! XD. Faudrait pas que tu pètes un câble toi aussi, X) déjà que Mathieu et Fred sont assez difficiles à gérer comme ça dans cette fic u_u. Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ça me touche vraiment, j'ai même été prise d'un fou rire en la lisant, c'était adorable ^_^.**

 **Amicalement. :D**

 **Je tiens également à remercier ceux ou celles qui ont suivi la fic, l'ont ajoutée parmi les favoris ou l'ont tout simplement lue. :) Je vous aime tous!**

 **Bien, sans plus de préambule, je vous présente la suite. Les règles sont les mêmes, les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière. Leurs personnalités sont fictives ou reprises des vidéos. Je ne peux me prévaloir d'une once de prétention sur leur véritable caractère, aussi préfèrerais-je me limiter à ce qu'ils nous montrent dans leur vidéo respective.**

 **Je rappelle également que c'est un BoyXBoy alors les homophobes sont priés de rester courtois sinon de déguerpir. Ah et le registre vulgaire sera au rendez-vous dans certains passages. ^_^**

 **Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, enjoy les gens !**

Chapitre 2 : Action irréfléchie

Précédemment : « J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de connerie, il aurait vraiment dû écouter la fin de cette histoire... »

* * *

\- Geeeeek !

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Mathieu courait dans les couloirs du château, à la recherche de son benjamin. Ce dernier sortait justement des toilettes en se tenant le ventre. « Satanées rhubarbes ! » Grommela-t-il. Il s'arrêta en apercevant son frère s'avancer vers lui.

\- Mathieu ? Tu es tout essoufflé, ça va ?

\- O-oui, je te cher-cherchait, je dois te parler.

\- d'accord, ça a l'air important je t'écoute.

\- non, pas devant les chiottes, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre!

\- ok allons près de la fontaine. Proposa l'éphèbe.

Ils s'assirent près de la fontaine du Patio. L'aîné semblait perdu dans les tréfonds de ses pensées. Il ignorait comment aborder le problème. Les mots lui manquaient cruellement.

\- Ecoute Geek, je voudrai que…

\- Mathieu, je sais très bien pourquoi tu veux me parler mais je peux pas faire ça. Le coupa le geek avec sa petite voix.

\- Hein ?

Il posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son aîné, le fixant de ses magnifiques yeux océans.

\- Mathieu, tu es venu me parler du mariage non ?

Le jeune homme se raidit.

\- oui, comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Tu veux que j'annule le mariage c'est ça ? Demanda le plus jeune, une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard.

\- Exactement ! Répondit Mathieu, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son trouble.

\- Mathieu, tu connais les règles je ne peux pas faire ça désolé.

-Allez, sois chic, t'es cap de le faire non ?

-Ou-oui c...c'est en mon pouvoir... Bredouilla le geek m-mais tu sais bien que seul le roi a l'autorisation de faire des vœux, quelque chose de terrible pourrait arriver!

\- je sais, mais Geek je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Aide moi je t'en prie ! Insista Mathieu. Il le tenait fermement par le bras, recherchant son regard fuyant.

\- M-mais j-j'ai peur… Fit-il, Toujours en détournant le regard.

L'aîné tenta de le rassurer.

\- Geek, ne t'inquiète pas s'il se passe quelque chose, j'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité! OK ?

\- Mais si…si…s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

Le concerné, écarquilla des yeux. Avant de répondre.

-il ne m'arrivera rien ne t'en fais pas *en fait il ne s'inquiète pas du tout pour lui mais de ce qui pourrait arriver aux autres…c'est tellement...gentil ...*

-B…bon je vais le faire… Dit-il finalement avec une voix mal assurée.

Mathieu le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci Geek ! T'es un ange mec!

Le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit. Une lueur étrange valsait dans ses prunelles.

\- un ange ? Non…je dirais plutôt le contraire, un démon venu des profondeurs de l'enfer. Répondit-il.

Mathieu eut un frisson suite à cette déclaration, pour le moins... Etrange...

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes voyons …

-tu le comprendras bien assez « tôt »... Bon, je dois rejoindre Fille pour les essayages, ton vœu sera exaucé ce soir. Finit-il par dire.

Le cadet acquiesça.

\- Oui merci…

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~O

Au laboratoire :

\- Satanée potion ! Pourquoi rien ne se passe !

La scientifique lança la fiole de toutes ses forces, celle-ci vola aussitôt en éclat. Son assistant, Antoine DeLexplicationClaireEtPrécise (NDA : Ben quoi ? ^^ ') le regarda un air blasé au visage, ce n'était pas la première fois que le Prof s'emportait de la sorte.

\- C-calmez-vous Professeur, vous vous êtes peut être trompé de composant.

\- Vous osez douter de mes capacités !? S'offusqua ce dernier.

L'assistant se confondit en excuse.

\- N-non ! P-PARDONNEZ MON INSOLENCE ! Bredouillait-t-il.

Le scientifique fit les cents pas dans le laboratoire, continuant à rouspéter.

\- J'y avais travaillé toute la nuit, c'est impossible, je dois tout refaire ! Une nouvelle nuit blanche !

Le grand brun tenta de le raisonner. Décidément la science lui faisait perdre la tête.

\- Enfin, cela fait trois jours que vous n'avez pas dormis, vous devriez vous reposer!

\- Moi ? Non c'est bon, je prends des médicaments de ma confection qui me tiennent éveillé ! Lui répondit-il en lui montrant fièrement son flacon.

\- Non ! Là n'est pas le problème ! Vous allez ruiner votre santé ! Protesta le jeune homme avec véhémence.

A l'entente de ces mots, le cœur du prof rata un battement. *Se pourrait-il qu'il s'inquiète... pour moi ?*. Il observait son assistant, ce dernier semblait réellement inquiet. Cette petite moue qui déformait son visage le rendait tant adorable.

-P... Professeur ? Souffla le brun, légèrement troublé par les prunelles océans qui le fixaient avec insistance. Il sentait le rouge lui monter au visage.

Le scientifique se ressaisit, se raclant légèrement la gorge, tentant de dissiper sa propre gêne.

\- Hum...vous avez peut-être raison…j'arrête pour aujourd'hui ! Concéda-t-il.

\- Sage décision ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de v-

\- Je pars à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches. Le coupa le châtain. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

-*Nonnn ! Il n'a rien compris !* Soupira le jeune homme désespéré.

Le prof s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- On se voit demain cher confrère! Merci de votre aide ! Dit-il d'une voix étrangement... enjouée ?

\- O-oui ! Heureux de vous avoir été utile ! Répondit le grand brun.

Il s'inclina et à sa plus grande surprise le scientifique se mit à...sourire ?! Antoine Précis resta interdit. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, ce dernier riait à présent tout doucement.

\- Haha, pas besoin d'être si formel, voyons! A demain.

Les derniers mots du Prof eurent pour effet d'achever le brun. Son visage s'embrasa.

\- à…à l'instant... il vient de sourire ? Non…il vient de ME sourire ? Suis-je en train de rêver ?

Il resta là un moment dans les nuages, les joues écarlates puis redescendit finalement sur terre.

\- bon, je dois nettoyer tout ce bazar

Le cœur léger, le scientifique se rendit à la bibliothèque. Décidément cet Antoine Précis était un être... plaisant... Il se remémorait encore leur rencontre.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~

Début du flashback...

6 mois plus tôt...

« Diantre ! Je n'ai point besoin d'assistant ! » Entendait-on dans le laboratoire du sous-sol.

-Allons, ta mère pense que tu te surmènes trop ! Elle s'inquiète pour ta santé autant physique que mentale!

Le Roi, nul autre que Frédéric Du Grenier tapotait furieusement du pied, visiblement irrité. Il supportait mal l'idée qu'on défie son autorité.

Le scientifique continuait tranquillement son expérience, oubliant la présence de son père.

-Alors... Du Nitrate de cuivre... Dit-il en parcourant de ses fins doigts son livre d'alchimie. Il saisit ensuite une fiole contenant un liquide malodorant qu'il agita doucement avant de faire chauffer au bec bunsen.

Le roi se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Que... Vous êtes encore là ? S'étonna le prof sans pour autant quitter du regard le déroulement de la combustion.

C'en était trop.

« Garde ! » Tonna le Grenier. L'homme nommé « Le Fossoyeur » (NDA : eh oui ^^) entra en trombe dans le laboratoire, faisant trembler les étagères du Prof.

-Qu'y a-t-il votre majesté ? Demanda l'intrus.

-Brûle-moi toutes ces putains de fioles et enterre tout ce qu'i enterrer ! Et en vitesse!

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent Frédéric fulminer de rage. Dans un mouvement de panique la fiole glissa de la main du prof, provoquant ainsi une explosion phénoménale. Le roi et son fils se ruèrent hors du laboratoire en se bouchant le nez, un nuage de fumée bleue s'en dégageait.

-Putainnnnnn Jura-t-il.

-Ma solution de nitrate saturé... Se lamenta Prof.

-Oh toi ta gueule ! N'est-ce pas la preuve flagrante que tu as cruellement besoin d'un assistant ! Tu pourrais mourir tout seul dans ton labo sans que personne ne le remarque ou pire, faire péter tout mon royaume !

Le scientifique joignait déjà ses doigts devant son visage, prêt à se lancer dans une longue explication.

-Ce n'était que du nitrate de...

-Mais ta gueule putainnnn ! Je te l'ai dit ! Si tu n'acceptes pas cet assistant tu peux dire adieu à ton putain de labo ! Je n'hésiterai pas à le sceller ! Après tout ta mère voulait d'une salle d'épilation. (NDA : XD)

Gros blanc...

-Je crois...Que...Votre...Père... a... raison. Fit le Fossoyeur en s'appuyant sur sa pelle. Il toussota puis s'écroula misérablement sur le sol.

Le scientifique l'ignora, encore abasourdi par cette histoire d'épilation. Non... Son père ne comptait pas faire cela...En fait, si, c'était tout-à fait son genre.

-Nannnnnnnnn, Fossoyeur ! T'as vu ce que t'as fait ? Putainnn c'était mon meilleur garde, il enterrait les chiens que j'écrasais lors de mes promenades en carrosse dans le village ! Qui va l'enterrer maintenant ?

« Je ne suis pas encore mort... » Dit ce dernier en levant faiblement la main avant de tomber à nouveau dans les vapes.

Le roi se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Bref...Hum. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une question.

Le scientifique, soupira, vaincu.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix dit-il finalement.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~

Il suivit son père dans le salon sans grande conviction, perdu dans méandres de ses pensées.

-Vous voilà enfin, dit la reine Seb, une tasse de thé à la main, les voyant arriver.

Mathieu, assis à ses côtés, sirotait tranquillement son café tout en caressant gentiment la tête de son chat Wifi qui dormait paisiblement sur son genou.

-Cela fait déjà une heure que ce pauvre jeune homme patiente ici! Réprimanda la mère de famille. Le Prof se tourna vers ledit jeune homme, sagement assis sur sa chaise. Soudain, leur regard se rencontra, le temps semblait s'être arrêté... Même lui, l'illustre détenteur de la science infuse n'aurait jamais su expliquer ce qui s'était produit à ce moment-là. Une alchimie bien étrange...

Des présentations s'en suivirent. La reine expliqua qu'Antoine Précis, parce que c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelait, travaillait autrefois au grand hôpital de Geekland. Apparemment il était déjà expérimenté en la matière. Ses salles de prédilection étant le laboratoire et la salle d'autopsie du bâtiment.

« Au moins je n'ai pas affaire à un imbécile. » Pensa-t-il tout haut.

-Prof ! L'apostrophèrent ses parents en chœur.

A la grande surprise de l'assemblée, le Précis se mit à rire de bon cœur. Son rire doux et cristallin troubla le scientifique. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le grand brun s'était levé et se tenait à présent face à lui.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Professeur, d'aucun ne tarit d'éloges sur vous, l'un des plus éminents chercheurs de Buntstifte ! C'est un honneur de vous servir ! Dit-il finalement en lui faisant une révérence. Des étoiles étincelaient dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, mon élixir doit être au point avant la tombée de la nuit. Lâcha-t-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce. La chaleur lui montait au visage et son cœur battait étrangement vite. Sapristi, que lui arrivait-il ? Il pénétra dans les toilettes et se rinça le visage afin de se calmer. Il se regarda par la suite dans le miroir, satisfait du résultat.

A son arrivée dans le laboratoire, il constata avec stupéfaction que tout était déjà en ordre. L'assistant essuyait les dernières fioles avec une serviette. La salle n'avait jamais été aussi propre et si bien rangée. D'habitude il ne laissait personne y pénétrer pour nettoyer de peur que ces stupides domestiques ne bousillent quelque chose par mégarde. Tout était à manipuler avec « précaution » . La preuve en était l'accident qui s'était produit plus tôt. Accident qui a d'ailleurs provoqué sa rencontre avec le beau brun... Attendez une minute... BEAU BRUN ?! . Fichtre, je pense que cette fumée bleue m'a étourdi, je n'ai plus de suite dans mes idée. Comme l'aurait si bien dit mon cher jeune frère drogué... « T'en as trop pris... »

-Gros !

-Mais... Que fait-il ici ? S'énerva le prof, brusquement arraché de ses rêveries par la visite inopportune.

-Ah vous étiez là Professeur, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver fit le Précis en posant le dernier Bécher dans le placard. Tout à l'heure, en entrant dans le laboratoire je l'ai vu complètement dans les vapes, il tentait d'inhaler le plus de fumée possible. D'ailleurs il y avait un autre homme par terre dit-il en pointant le Fossoyeur du doigt. Ce dernier était à présent allongé sur le divan, un tube de sérum relié à son avant-bras.

-Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Observa le Prof. Puis il grimaça. Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il une compresse sur la tête ?

-Il me semble qu'il a été assommé avec une pelle au vu des quelques traces rectilignes qui striaient son front. Les traces de sang nullement coagulé prélevées sur l'arrière de l'instrument montrent que l'incident s'est produit il y a de cela une quinzaine de minute. Tout porte à croire que le coupable est encore dans les parages. D'ailleurs cet idiot a laissé des empreintes de pas, la structure des semelles suggère qu'il s'agit d'un homme, un adulte plus précisément. D'autant plus qu'une forte odeur de tabac alourdissait l'air déjà oppressant du couloir. J'ai pu en relever les cendres. Mais ce n'était pas ma seule trouvaille, j'ai également découvert une longue mèche blonde accrochée au bouton supérieur de la cape de velours de la victime. A croire que le présumé coupable avait un complice ! Ce n'est pas tout, un gamin coiffé d'une casquette m'a bousculé lorsque je descendais l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Il avait l'air assez pressé, il a même failli se casser la figure... Notons que le corps a été retrouvé près de la porte d'entrée alors que le crime s'était déroulé à l'intérieure du laboratoire, considérant les trainées de sang partant du point A, centre de la pièce pour aller vers le point B, emplacement où je l'ai découvert, l'on peut en déduire qu'il a été traîné comme une vulgaire sac à patate pour ensuite être abandonné à cet endroit, faute de temps. Mais qui est donc le coupable... Se pourrait-il que... (NDA : Bon, en gros je suis pour la congolexicomatisation des lois du marché. XDDDDDD ) L'assistant toussota, rouge de honte. Hum toutes mes excuses, je me suis emporté.

Le professeur n'écoutait pas ses excuses. Il était encore sous le choc. « Brillant... » Réussit-il finalement à dire. Tout au long du récit il avait été pris d'une étrange fascination, attentif à chaque mot sortant de ces lèvres légèrement charnues et aux contours si harmonieux... Ses phrases étaient plus enivrantes que n'importe quel élixir qu'il aurait pu préparer. Mais qui était cet homme ?

« Antoine DelExplicationClaireEtPrécise»... Il portait bien son nom...Observa le scientifique. Je n'avais pas tort, j'en ai à présent l'ultime conviction : « je n'ai décidément pas affaire à un imbécile. »

L'assistant se mit à rougir de plus belle. Les deux scientifiques se regardaient à présent, le cœur battant à la chamade, incapables de rompre le silence gênant qui régnait dans la pièce. Ou peut-être qu'ils l'appréciaient?

« Rhubarbe ! » entendirent-ils tout à coup, les faisant légèrement sursauter. Le Prof toussota pour la énième fois, il devait se ressaisir, l'avenir de la science en dépendait. Reprenant son sérieux il dit.

-Virez-moi ce drogué de mon laboratoire et mettons-nous derechef au travail !

-Désolé, Sire Hippie. Dit l'assistant d'un sourire navré, nous allons travailler maintenant.

Le Prof grimaça, « Sire Hippie ? ».

-Mais, gros l'opium que tu m'as promis ! S'exclama le camé en tenant fermement la blouse de l'assistant.

-Vous lui avez promis quoi ?! Vociféra le Professeur. Le grand brun n'y comprenait lui-même rien.

-Suis-je bête, c'est moi, même qui lui en avait promis. Se rappela le prof, nettoyant les verres de ses lunettes avant de les remettre.

-What The...

-Opiummm ! S'écria le Hippie avant de perdre connaissance, ayant eu sa dose de drogue dure pour la journée par la simple inhalation de l'étrange fumée bleue.

L'assistant l'allongea aussitôt à côté du fossoyeur. Ils purent enfin commencer à travailler.

Le prof était en train de feuilleter son manuel de dissection lorsqu'il eut un déclic.

* Un homme qui pue le tabac... Une longue mèche blonde... Un gamin à casquette...* Dieu du ciel !

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~o

Fin du lonnnnnnnnnnng flashback

A la bibliothèque :

\- Mais où diable ai-je mis ce livre je ne parviens pas à le trouver…

-vous cherchez quelque chose « Le fou à quatres yeux ? » Fit une voix ironique derrière.

Le scientifique s'offusqua, lui ! Fou ?

\- Je vous saurais gré de cesser de m'appeler ainsi ! « Ursidé de malheur ! » Je n'ai point choisi de porter ces lunettes tout comme vous n'avez point demandé à porter ce monocle.

\- Non, dans mon cas c'était pour ne pas vous ressembler. D'ailleurs je ne l'utilise que pour mes lectures, encore heureux.

\- Fichtre quelle grande bouche que la vôtre. Vous m'exécrez !

\- Et sinon vous cherchez quel livre ? Lui dit l'ursidé en ignorant complètement sa dernière remarque.

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde, primitif mammifère. Lui cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais.

\- Et bien je connais cette bibliothèque comme ma poche, je pourrai vous aider à le trouver. Répondit Panda sans se départir de son calme habituel.

\- Voilà qui est bien curieux, vous voulez m'aider maintenant ? Ironisa le scientifique.

Le visage de l'animal s'assombrit.

\- Bien. Débrouillez-vous seul. Répondit-il sèchement en se replongeant dans sa lecture. Il était las que l'on tournât toujours à la dérision ses efforts de civilité.

Un silence hostile s'installa entre les deux frères. Ce fut l'homme à quatres'yeux qui y mit fin.

\- « Mystères et Anatomie » Fit-il d'un ton bougon.

-étagère du fond, troisième rangée, quatrième étage. Répondit l'ursidé sans lever sa tête de son livre.

Le scientifique chercha l'ouvrage à l'endroit indiqué.

\- voyons voir… Le voilà dit-il d'un air triomphal. Sapristi, vous aviez raison !

-Bien évidement. Répondit l'homme en kigurumi, hautain.

Le prof se sentit tout à coup humilié.

*Quel odieux personnage !* Pensa-t-il. *Mais il vient de me rendre un service ? Ce qui fait que je lui suis redevable ? Saperlipopette, je devrais donc le remercier !

Le dégoût se peignit sur le visage du scientifique. Il secoua la tête tentant de chasser cette éventualité. *Je ne veux pas…mais je n'ai guère le choix j'en ai bien peur...* abdiqua-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour retrouver un semblant d'assurance.

\- Hum …M-m - m - mer - mer… *Merde…*

-Ouiii? Dit le Panda amusé par le comportement de son confrère.

Le prof secoua énergiquement la tête. *Non, non, non je ne peux pas faire cela ! Je ne puis m'abaisser à le remercier ! Mon honneur en serait courroucé!*

-Mer…*Diantre, je n'y arrive pas !*

L'homme en kigurumi pouffa avant d'ajouter avec un rictus moqueur.

-Essaieriez-vous de me remercier ? C'est simple vous savez, il vous suffirait de dire un petit « merci » à moins que votre orgueil ne vous y en empêche ?

\- Moi ? Essayer de vous remercier ? Peuh ! Auriez-vous consommé quelque substance narcotique que ce soit ? Parce que vous divaguez !

Le Panda ne répondit plus rien préférant se replonger dans sa lecture qui ne semblait pas avancer après moultes interruptions.

\- Bon je m'en vais d'ici, votre présence m'insupporte ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il quitta la pièce avec son livre, en colère contre le Panda et par-dessus tout contre lui-même réalisant son comportement puéril. Lui, l'illustre savant de Buntstifte était incapable de prononcer ces cinq misérables lettres !

-*Enfin un peu de tranquillité soupira l'ursidé. Manquerait plus que le Patron vienne m'interrompre !*

0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O~o~0~o

Dans le jardin :

\- Ah…quelle belle journée… ! Dit le hippie, étendu de tout son long sur la pelouse. C'est trop Peaaaace! Le calme, gros, le calme, les rhubarbes sont heureux ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à son chien Capsule de bière endormi un peu plus loin.

\- Hippiiiiiiiiiie ! Hurlait une voix à son intention, troublant la tranquillité des lieux.

\- J'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop vite gros, soupira le Hippie en se levant. La fille s'avançait vers lui, effectuant des mouvements grotesques.

\- Mate un peu cette robe, elle est trop bien ! Je viens de la finir ! Dit-elle en sautillant dans tous les sens tout en agitant fièrement le bout de tissus sous le nez du drogué.

\- C'est quoi ça grosse? Dit ce dernier horrifié.

\- je la porterai demain au mariage!

\- Mais grosse... dit le hippie, cherchant ses mots.

\- Quoi? C'est moche, c'est ça ? Demanda sa jumelle sur la défensive.

-Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères ! Hurla le Hippie en se sauvant.

La Fille l'observa s'éloigner presque en courant. , Vexée, elle consulta sa montre. « 16h... » Elle décréta que c'était l'heure du thé. Elle appela donc son servant.

\- Kriiiiiiiiiiis !

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Répondit l'interpelé.

-Tu es en train de te payer ma tête là? S'énerva la fille.

Le majordome secoua négativement la tête. « Mais pas du tout ! » Répondit-il en souriant à pleine dent.

-Tant mieux ! Dit-elle.

-Vous m'avez l'air sur la défensive, princesse. Déclara-t-il. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous savez si vous avez des soucis, je suis toute ouïe.

La dite princesse eut un sourire triste.

« J'en ai marre » Répondit-elle finalement.

« De quoi ? » Demanda le majordome, l'invitant à se confier davantage.

-Personne n'aime ce que je fais. Mes robes, mes confections... Patron, Mathieu, Geek, et même le Hippie s'en moquent! C'est très blessant, tu comprends ? Est-ce que je suis si nulle que ça ? Regarde, Hippie s'est enfui après que je lui aie montré ça! Ah, et puis merde, pourquoi je te raconte tout ça moi ! Dit la blonde en se reprenant.

-Hey, ça aussi c'est blessant ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec un air faussement outré.

-Désolé Kriss s'excusa-t-elle.

Pendant qu'elle ruminait de sombres pensées, le majordome lui prit la robe des mains.

-Faites-voir cela. Dit-il d'une voix enjouée tout en l'examinant.

La Fille sursauta, dans un mouvement de panique, elle voulait s'emparer de l'habit. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle ne voulait pas que son majordome constate sa piètre performance. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

-R...Rends-la-moi tout de suite ! Tenta-t-elle.

Soudain un sourire sincère illumina le visage de Kriss, puis se tournant vers elle, il lui dit : -Elle est... Magnifique.

Le cœur de Fille fit un bond. « M...Magnifique ?! Mais tu es fou! » * Oui il l'était sûrement ! se disait la fille, après tout, ses crises de schizophrénies étaient assez fréquentes, un moment, il te parle normalement, un autre il crie aux hélicoptères... D'ailleurs je me demande ce que c'est...*

-Je suis peut-être fou certes, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire enjoué, mais je sais reconnaître un œuvre d'art quand j'en vois un. Original, moderne, captivant par-dessus le marché... Un peu comme vous...

La fille écarquilla de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, le visage carmin, *oui elle est captivante...* Ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le schizophrène.

Puis, se ressaisissant il dit :

-Bref ayez confiance en vous, vous avez osé être différente, continuez dans ce sens. D'autant plus que vous aimez ce que vous faites...C'est ça l'essentiel ! Je vous sers quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

La fille eut un rire franc.

-Tu es trop drôle Kriss ! Hahaha avec toi on ne déprime jamais longtemps ! Riait-elle tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur ses yeux.

-Après tout à la base, mon travail consistait à divertir la famille royale.

Ils échangèrent un sourire chaleureux.

-Bon, ce sera comme d'habitude dit-elle finalement. Ah, et apporte aussi une infusion de bambou au cas où Panda se joindrait à nous.

-Entendu. Répondit le majordome. Au moment où il s'éloignait, la fille l'appela.

-Kriss, attends !

Le concerné s'arrêta et se tourna.

-Merci pour tout dit-elle tout en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant. Pour toute réponse il s'inclina et partit.

0~o~0~o~0~o~ O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~O

A la bibliothèque.

Panda venait d'achever la lecture de son dixième livre. Comme chaque jour, il voulait s'octroyer une petite sieste de près d'une demi-heure avant de s'attaquer à un autre ouvrage. Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, le sortant de sa torpeur.

-Yo gamin ! lança l'intrus

-*Et merde ! Manquait plus que lui !* morigéna l'ursidé en se massant les tempes. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

-Alors, on s'ennuie boule de poil ? Ricana-t-il sa clope à la main. Faut sortir mec! Faut s'amuser, tu devrais faire un tour dans un de mes bordels un de ces quatre. T'auras de quoi te divertir entre les putes de Bangkok et les stripteaseurs australiens, l'alcool coulera à flot, t'auras même pas à payer!

Le Panda le regarda en biais.

-Sors d'ici Patron. Rétorqua-t-il simplement.

-C'est bon, je déconnais dit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix. Puis son sourire s'élargit. Il ajouta : « Mais mon offre tient toujours. »

Patron était vraiment soûlant quand il s'y mettait. Quoique l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Son pervers de frère avait vu juste, effectivement il commençait à s'ennuyer. De nouvelles sources de divertissement ne pouvaient qu'être les bienvenues. Surtout que l'inspiration lui manquait cruellement ces derniers temps pour l'écriture de son nouvel album. Et ce n'était pas en restant confiné toute la journée dans cette bibliothèque qu'il allait pouvoir pondre des idées bon sang !

-Pourquoi pas. Répondit-il finalement.

L'homme en noir en resta sans voix. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Et ben! Si je m'y attendais! S'exclama-t-il, satisfait. Tu vas voir ça va être extra gamin ! Soit dit en passant continua-t-il, ta grognasse de sœur m'envoie te chercher pour le thé. Il vomissait presque ce dernier mot.

-Ca m'intéresse pas.

-Si tu crois que ces trucs de gonzesses à la con m'intéressent aussi! Mais j'ai une annonce à faire donc...

« Mais j'y pense, y aura du thé au bambou et des gâteaux de riz. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant sournoisement.

-On y va ! Fit tout à coup l'ursidé tout en se levant à l'entente de cette offre pour le moins alléchante.

*Si facile à manipuler... * Riait intérieurement l'obsédé sexuel. *Si seulement « elles » étaient toutes comme ça... Un peu de bambou et du riz et elles seraient toutes dans mon lit !*

-Un instant gamin, dit le Patron en se dirigeant vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

L'homme en kigurumi le suivit, curieux. Le pervers écarta de sa main experte quelques livres de l'étagère, dévoilant ainsi un levier qu'il actionna aussitôt. Un passage secret s'ouvrit à eux, l'homme en noir s'y engouffra, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce aux étagères remplies de livres érotiques en tout genre. Leur couverture étant elles-mêmes assez...éloquentes.

Patron sortit un bouquin intitulé « Orgasme gargantuesque » de sa veste et le déposa auprès de ses compagnons.

-Héhé je viens de l'acheter dit-il fièrement. Puis tirant une bouffée de son cigare et posant un coude sur l'épaule de son confrère, il demanda :

-Alors gamin, t'en penses quoi ?

-Intéressant... Répondit l'ursidé encore choqué. Je n'ai jamais eu vent de l'existence de cette partie de la bibliothèque.

-Moi non plus à une certaine époque ! Riait l'obsédé quoique surpris par la réponse de son cadet. Si tu veux savoir gamin, c'est ma base secrète depuis 20 années de cela !

Le panda haussa un sourcil.

-Putain, même à 7ans tu lisais donc déjà ces saloperies !

-Tu comprends vite gamin ! N'empêche qu'au début il n'y avait qu'environ une vingtaine de livres, j'ai donc continué au fur et à mesure à parfaire la « collection ». Hahaha. Entre nous je ne fais que poursuivre l'œuvre de notre vieux!

-Je vois...

Ils restèrent là, encore quelques minutes sans mot dire à contempler les étagères biens garnies avant de quitter la pièce d'un commun accord et bloquer précautionneusement l'accès à la salle V.I.P. Le levier était d'ailleurs de nouveau dissimulé parmi les livres comme au début. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et se dirigèrent enfin vers la sortie.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~O

Revenons dans le jardin :

Fille sirotait tranquillement son thé en compagnie de Geek, Mathieu et Hippie revenu de sa fuite. L'après-midi était de loin le moment qu'ils préféraient. Le temps était clément et agréable. Les échanges joviales continuèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée du Patron.

-Yo les tapettes! Fit-il.

-Oh, te revoilà Pat'! T'en as mis du temps ! Déclara la fille. On t'attendait et tu es avec …Panda !?

-Bah oui, tu m'as envoyé le chercher, gamine! J'ai réussi à le convaincre de sortir ! Incroyable non ?

-ça tu l'as dit ! Renchérit Mathieu, avant de se servir une énième tasse de café.

-Personne ne me résiste après tout ! Ricana l'homme en noir.

Fille roula des yeux avec agacement avant de s'adresser à l'ursidé :

-Viens, installe-toi Pandinou.

\- Merci. Et c'est Panda s'il te plaît répondit sèchement le concerné en s'asseyant. Ce genre de surnom ridicule l'horripilait horriblement.

-Peace gros ! Le calma le Hippie tandis que la blonde riait doucement de la réaction de l'homme en kigurumi. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible et préféra se garder à l'avenir de prononcer ce surnom spécialement infâme au risque de ne plus le revoir se pointer à l'heure du thé.

Alors que les autres étaient fort absorbés par leur discussion, Patron sortit discrètement un petit récipient métallique de sa veste et versa le contenu dans sa tasse vide. Il porta ensuite le liquide à ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu bois Patron ? Demanda innocemment le jeune homme à casquette.

-Ma semence « naturelle » Gamin ! Répondit-il de sa voix rauque. Le thé c'est pour les tafioles ! Il but ensuite une autre gorgée.

La réaction du Geek ne se fit pas attendre.

-Gnaaaa t'es trop dégueu Patron! Couina-t-il.

Ce dernier s'esclaffa. Mais non gamin, je déconne, c'est du cognac. Puis son sourire carnassier s'élargit. T'en veux ?

L'enfant se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

Kriss fit soudainement irruption dans le patio déboulant comme un timbré.

« HIHIHI VOICI VOS GATEAUX DE RIIIZ! » Criait-il tout en déposant le plateau bien garni sur la table des Sommets avant de partir dans un rire convulsif frisant presque la démence.

-Et ça recommence ! Souffla la fille au bord de l'exaspération.

-Il en a trop priiiiiis!

Geek vint se réfugier derrière Mathieu. « J'ai peur ! » Fit-il de sa petite voix.

Le jeune homme n'en fit pas grand cas, il tentait de rassurer Wifi que ce tintamarre avait réveillé. L'adorable félin se rendormit par la suite, formant une petite boule sur son genou.

Patron et Panda pour leur part riaient aux larmes face au délire du majordome. Une dizaine de minute plus tard Kriss se calma enfin.

-Ce sera tout Kriss, tu peux disposer. Le congédia finalement la blonde.

-Bien, avec votre permission...Répondit ce dernier avant de s'incliner poliment et disparaître aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu.

« Enfin un peu de calme ! » Déclara l'homme en kigurumi tout en mordant à pleine dent une bouchée du fameux gâteau de riz. Il remplit ensuite sa tasse avec une infusion de bambou.

Mathieu prit la parole.

-Au fait Patron c'est quoi ce truc que tu voulais nous annoncer ?

-C'est vrai. Renchérit Fille.

L'homme en noir se leva, fit les cent pas, tira une latte avant de s'appuyer sur la table.

Ses frères étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant le moindre mot qui daignerait sortir de sa bouche.

-Ce soir on fait la teuf! Annonça-t-il finalement.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils.

-Hein ? En quel honneur ? Je croyais que le « mariage » était prévu pour demain. S'étonna le petit homme.*Mariage qui n'aura d'ailleurs jamais lieu* Riait-il intérieurement.

-Je te parle de ton enterrement de vie de garçon Ducon ! J'ai loué un endroit sympa pour l'occaz !

-Chouette ! S'extasia la fille, on va trop s'éclater.

-Rhubarbe!

-Boobies!

La perspective d'une fête en son honneur réjouit fortement Mathieu. Il avait hâte d'y être ! Mariage ou pas, il était bien décidé à en profiter pleinement!

-Cool, merci Patron. Dit-il en souriant à pleine dent.

-Attends d'y être gamin, tu n'as encore rien vu! Le pervers tourna par la suite les talons, prêts à partir. C'est pas tout dit-il mais je dois encore prévenir Doc'... La tâche la plus emmerdante... Il alluma une cigarette.

-Parce que vous comptez l'inviter ! Dit soudainement l'ursidé, une note de déception dans la voix. Du coup il avait moins envie d'y aller. « Ce scientifique de merde. » Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

-Ah oui, vous ne vous entendez toujours pas tous les deux. Constata la blonde. C'est bête, je suis pourtant sûre que vous vous appréciez au fond. Continua-t-elle la mine songeuse.

-Pfff d'où tu sors ces conneries...

-Elle en a trop pris!

-Exactement Hippie ! Fit l'homme en kigurumi tout en tapotant gentiment le dos du camé. Mais bon, c'est la fête à Mathieu donc je vais prendre sur moi.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

-Bon si c'est réglé je me casse. Tchao les tarlouzes! Hahaha.

Le reste du groupe ne tarda pas à se disperser, allant chacun de son côté : Fille cherchait la tenue de soirée idéale avec l'aide de Kriss, Panda retourna à la bibliothèque et s'enferma dans la « base secrète » (NDA : XD) Mathieu, Geek et Hippie glandèrent un peu, ne trouvant rien à faire.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~O

Dans le laboratoire.

-Alors Doc', ça avance les recherches, tu nous la montre quand cet aphrodisiaque mortel ? Demanda le Patron, riant sardoniquement. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était entré sans frapper et s'était aussitôt installé dans le fauteuil préféré du scientifique.

-Peuh ! Apprenez cher confrère que ma science ne sert en aucune manière de pareils desseins. C'est purement grotesque. D'ailleurs, que me vaut votre visite? Vous sentez-vous souffrant ? Auriez-vous attrapé quelques sales maladies que ce soit suite à vos récentes «escapades » nocturnes ?

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du concerné.

-Mon cul se porte bien Gamin! Merci de t'inquiéter. Par contre celui de ma victime...

-Epargnez-moi les détails le coupa le Professeur impatient de connaître la raison de sa venue.

-Y a la fête d'enterrement de vie de garçon de Mat' ce soir, ça te branche Doc'? Demanda le pervers, sa clope à la main.

Le professeur déclina aussitôt l'invitation.

-J'ai mieux à faire, cher ami. Je n'ai point le temps pour ces futilités. Je suis à deux doigts de trouver l'élément manquant à mon élixir.

-Tu as un sacré balai dans le cul mec! Riait l'homme en noir. Faut s'éclater, sérieux! T'as vraiment besoin de t'aérer l'esprit! Et d'autres parties de ton corps d'ailleurs! Ajouta-t-il.

-Sottises.

Un sourire pervers se dessina ensuite sur les lèvres de l'obsédé sexuel.

-Mais j'y pense, ton petit protégé viendra aussi! Ou devrais-je dire « grand »!

Le cœur du Professeur fit un bond. Il lui fallut des efforts surhumains pour ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage.

-Ce genre de manipulation ne marche guère sur moi. Répondit-il simplement.

-Au moins j'aurais essayé ! Dit le Patron en se levant, prêt à partir.

Le prof observa ses fioles. Une idée germa aussitôt dans son esprit. Une idée qui allait à l'évidence faire avancer ses recherches. Il fit signe au Patron de se rasseoir.

Patron sourit à pleine dent.

-Oui Doc' ? Je pensais pas que t'allais changer d'avis aussi rapidement.

-Voyez-vous, cher ami, j'aurai deux ou trois choses à vérifier une fois sur les lieux. Les boissons alcoolisées constituent les éléments clés de mon puzzle déjà entamé.

-T'as bien fait de revenir sur ta décision gamin! Ton « cher » protégé, j'allais me le faire dans les coulisses! Avoua le fumeur en se pourléchant perversement les lèvres. Avec la musique pour masquer ses cris…Ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Le visage du scientifique se rembrunit presque instantanément. Son regard était des plus hostiles. Contenir sa colère au risque de donner satisfaction au Patron était une bataille pour le moins énergivore! D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il en colère non de Dieu ! Les paroles de l'obsédé faisaient écho dans son être, le rendant fou! Cet homme? Toucher à Précis ? Mais il n'en a rien à foutre! En quoi cela devrait-il l'affecter. Pourquoi en serait-il troublé ? C'est du moins ce qu'il prétendait. Il se réfugia une fois de plus dans les pensées cartésiennes véhiculées par la science. Laissant le rationnel prendre le dessus sans pourtant parvenir réellement à faire disparaître l'amertume qui lacérait son cœur à coup de scalpel.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un rictus mauvais.

-Apprenez, Patron, que la vie sexuelle de mon assistant ne me concerne en rien. Rétorqua le professeur avec dédain. Cela m'est égal. Faites donc comme bon vous semble!

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit. Les frères se retournèrent brusquement pour voir le dit assistant entrer dans la pièce, les bras chargés de cartons de produits chimiques. Il avança à pas lent vers le scientifique, le visage bouleversé de douleur…

 **Bon voilà pour le deuxième chapitre les amis ! C'est très long pas vrai? Laissez-nous vos impressions. Alors ? Selon vous, qui a « tué » ou plutôt agressé le Fossoyeur ? :3**

 **a) L'homme qui pue le tabac.**

 **b) La personne à la longue mèche blonde.**

 **c) Le gamin à casquette**

 **d) Le drogué qui se trouvait déjà dans la pièce au moment de l'accident.**

 **Faites vos spéculations et parlons-en dans les reviews. ^_^**

 **A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	3. Chapter 3 Mort et regret

**Salut tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai beaucoup peiné à l'écrire, il est particulièrement long mais comme le dit si bien ce cher Patron, « plus c'est long, plus c'est bon » haha.**

 ** _Fan de fictions_** ** _:_** **Coucou, ok c'est noté X) . Merciii ! ^_^**

 **Amicalement.**

 ** _lilou-moi :_** **Hello, merci pour les compliments :D c'est trop sympa T^T Le truc avec le décalage de langage entre leur titre princier et leur façon de parler c'était qu'on avait trop la flemme d'utiliser un registre soutenu à chaque fois... Non mais imaginez un peu le Patron! XDDD . Ah bon tu veux pas te marier ? :D Bienvenue dans le club! X)**

 **Allez, tchao ! :D**

 ** _Gryfounette :_** **Hey, contente que ça t'ait plu :D .Une pelle, sérieux ? XDDDDDDD Purée ça m'a tuée. :') J'espère que ce chapitre te fera aussi rire parce que nous, on s'est vraiment marré en écrivant certaines parties :D. Sinon merci pour ta review. :)**

 **Gros bisous.**

 ** _Penelope_** ** _:_** **Coucou, merci d'avoir participé -)**

 **Bref je vous remercie pour les reviews, ça nous motive vraiment. Et merci pour ceux qui lisent notre travail, ça fait déjà un sacré petit monde tout de même. ^_^ Je m'excuse pour les fautes, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Sur-ce bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3 : Mort et regret…

Précédemment :

 ** _-Apprenez, Patron, que la vie sexuelle de mon assistant ne me concerne en rien. Rétorqua le professeur avec dédain. Cela m'est égal. Faites donc comme bon vous semble!_**

 ** _Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit. Les frères se retournèrent brusquement pour voir le dit assistant entrer dans la pièce, les bras chargés de cartons de produits chimiques. Il avança à pas lent vers le scientifique, le visage bouleversé de douleur._**

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Précis lui tendit une feuille qu'il prit d'une main nerveuse après quelques secondes d'hésitation qui parurent une éternité. Un silence gênant s'était installé, plongeant les deux scientifiques dans un état second. Jamais, au grand jamais Prof n'avait vu autant d'émotions se bousculer dans les prunelles chocolat du brun. Il semblait y lire une profonde mélancolie, de la stupeur... et également de la colère ?

-J'ai...été m'approvisionner au magasin de stockage du village dit-il d'une voix presque éteinte sous l'effet de l'émotion, tirant Prof de sa torpeur.

Le brun détourna le regard, sentant étrangement des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Malgré tout il continua en s'éclaircissant la gorge :

-J'ai mis la liste des produits manquants dans la feuille que je vous ai... rendu...

\- Précis... Souffla le détenteur de la science infuse, une boule dans le ventre.

L'interpellé eut un mouvement de recul, il se débarrassa lestement de son fardeau sur la table et marcha rapidement vers la sortie.

-Je... Je vous laisse. Lâcha-t-il finalement avant de sortir et fermer violemment la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter l'homme de science.

-Oulalalalala... moi, j'me casse d'ici ! Fit le pervers ayant assisté à la scène. Le prof l'avait presque oublié celui-là !

Il eut un rire rauque.

-Pour merder t'as vraiment merdé sur ce coup- ci, Doc' ! On dirait bien que la 'science infuse' ne t'a pas été d'une grande utilité ! Hahaha

C'est sur ces mots qu'il quitta le labo à son tour.

Prof s'affala lourdement dans son fauteuil, pensif... Lui ? Merder ? Que voulait donc dire ce grossier personnage ? Avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Aux dernières nouvelles, non !

'...Non' ? Reprit-il avec beaucoup moins d'assurance. Il comprenait encore moins la réaction de son assistant. Quel était ce regard ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Ne souhaitant pas s'y attarder plus longtemps, il décida de tout mettre sur le compte de la fatigue. Après tout le grand brun, tout comme lui, avait beaucoup travaillé ces deux dernières semaines, c'était un fait indéniable. Ce devait être cela...

Néanmoins quelle était cette boule... Cette douleur qui avait tiraillé son estomac à cet instant-là. Pour toute réponse son estomac émit un léger gargouillement. Diantre ! Qu'il avait faim ! Il n'avait pratiquement rien avalé de la journée, regrettant presque d'avoir envoyé paître Patron lorsque ce dernier l'avait appelé bien malgré lui pour le thé de l'après-midi. Une délicieuse odeur de nourriture parvint à ses narines. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et aperçut un paquet de croque-monsieur accompagné d'un bon jus d'orange bien couvert trônant sur le meuble. Quelqu'un avait d'ailleurs laissé un petit mot. « Tiens ? » fit-il en haussant un sourcil avant de s'installer confortablement sur le divan. Il lut le message en mangeant la nourriture offerte. Bonté divine ! Que c'était succulent, ses palais s'en réjouissaient.

C'était écrit : « Professeur, je vous ai préparé ce petit en-cas sachant pertinemment que vous n'avez pratiquement rien mangé depuis ce matin. Au moins mangez-le en lisant vos livres de recherche. Vous savez autant que moi que se gaver de comprimés, même protéinés ne remplacera jamais un vrai repas. Vous risquez simplement de tomber malade et de faiblir. Ah autre chose, je m'absente un moment. Sinon, je vous souhaite un excellent appétit !

Votre dévoué assistant, Précis. »

Un micro sourire fondit sur les lèvres du scientifique. Heureux ? Oui il l'était! La délicate attention de son assistant l'avait ému, Il porta le verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres. « Un vrai délice... »

Son repas achevé, il s'octroya une sieste sur le lit prévu à cet effet dans le laboratoire même. Ce qu'il ignorait par contre, c'était que ledit assistant était en train de broyer du noir dans ses appartements, plus attristé que jamais.

-Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique? On pourrait pas partir sans elle ?!

Celui qui venait de rouspéter était Mathieu, il tapotait furieusement le sol avec son pied. « 19h! Déjà 19h ! » Pesta le jeune homme en consultant pour la énième fois son horloge.

-Calme-toi Mathieu, ne t'inquiète pas elle a sûrement presque fini de se préparer! Le raisonna le jeune homme à casquette.

-Peace gros !

Voilà déjà près d'une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient que la seule blonde de la famille daigne sortir de sa foutue chambre et les rejoindre dans la cour.

-Tout ça pour trimballer une robe affreuse par la suite! Persiffla-t-il. Je marcherai pas à côté ! Personne ne semblait s'ennuyer de ce 'léger' contretemps. Chose qui agaça davantage le petit homme. Il promena sur eux un regard blasé. Hippie fumait tranquillement sa came, assis à même le sol, Geek contemplait les lucioles avec l'assistant de son second frère, le Fossoyeur et Kriss quant à eux discutaient près du carrosse… Et lui bien sûr, il se faisait chier ! À cause de qui ! Tiens quand on parle du loup!

Fille se dirigeait d'une démarche gracieuse vers ses frères sous le regard émerveillé de Kriss mais irrité de Mathieu. Etrangement sa tenue était moins affreuse que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Elle était assez sobre et ravissante ? Nonobstant cela n'excusait pas son retard !

-Désolé du retard les gars ! Surtout toi, Mathieu. S'excusa la jeune femme. Alors ? Comment tu la trouves demanda-t-elle à son intention tout en pivotant légèrement.

-Ouais ! Répondit sèchement le concerné en passant à côté et montant dans la voiture. On entendit la porte claquer.

-Hey ! Ferme pas tout de suite ! Et nous alors ? Se plaignit Geek.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et tous purent enfin monter. Au moment où venait le tour de Fille, Kriss l'aida et non sans lui faire part de ses compliments. « Tu trouves ? » Demanda-t-elle rougissante. « Oui, vous êtes magnifique, Princesse » répondit le majordome. « M...merci » bredouilla-t-elle le cœur battant la chamade. Ils furent interrompu par un raclement de gorge venant de derrière.

« hum ! »

-PROF ? Firent les autres en chœur, excepté l'assistant.

-Vous serez aimables de cesser ces marivaudages et de vous écarter pour me laisser monter! Dit-il à l'intention de Fille et Kriss. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent aussitôt rouges de honte.

Le scientifique s'installa confortablement et posa un grand trousseau noir sur ses genoux.

-Y a quoi là-dedans ? Demanda Geek, curieux.

-Certaines choses, mon petit. Répondit simplement Prof. Se rappelant que son assistant venait lui aussi, il porta son regard sur ce dernier. Le brun était assis à l'autre extrémité, à côté de Mathieu et du drogué, regardant dehors, l'air maussade. Il semblait délibérément l'ignorer. Chose qui surprit légèrement le détenteur de la science infuse cela dit, il ne s'en formalisa pas plus longtemps. Il avait mieux à faire après tout.

Fille prit place en face de l'homme en blanc.

-Mais j'y pense, où sont Patron et Panda ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mathieu répondit agacé :

-Ils sont déjà là-bas.

Ils attendirent encore les directives de la reine Seb pour partir.

-Amusez-vous bien, mes poussins ! Dit cette dernière, le visage radieux, les couvant de son regard bienveillant. Et pas de bêtise ! Surtout toi, Mathieu !

-Pfff fit ce dernier tandis que les rires fusaient dans le véhicule.

-Et Geek, couvre-toi bien en route, tu risques d'attraper froid. Prenez bien soin de lui.

Ses frères acquiescèrent.

-Mère, c'est plus la peine de nous rappeler tout ça, on a presque tous la vingtaine ici, tu te rappelles ? On sait ce qu'on fait ! Dit Mathieu d'une voix lasse.

-C'est une façon de parler à sa mère ça ? L'apostropha le roi Fred qui venait d'arriver. Il entoura d'un bras protecteur l'épaule de son épouse.

-Il ne faut pas trop le brusquer non plus murmura la reine. Cette histoire de mariage est déjà assez pénible pour lui.

-En quoi est-ce pénible d'épouser une magnifique princesse ? C'est lui qui est sot! Répondit le Grenier hilare.

Mathieu protesta aussitôt.

-Non mais oh ! Vous allez arrêter oui! Si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas entendu ! Fait chier, on voudrait partir maintenant ! vitupéra-t-il avant de fulminer dans son coin.

Ses parents, pris de pitié secouèrent la tête avant de s'éloigner. Néanmoins avant que le Fossoyeur ne s'installe sur sa place de cocher, Frédéric l'attira à part, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le subalterne étonné.

Le roi lança des regards furtifs de gauche à droite avant de murmurer entre ses dents au Fossoyeur :

-Garde un œil sur eux, surtout Mathieu, je veux que tu surveilles ses faits et gestes et que tu m'en fasses un rapport détaillé à ton retour. Ce sera tout. Dit-il d'une voix sinistre.

Le détenteur de la pelle s'inclina. « Bien, votre majesté. » Répondit-il quoique légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser lui aussi durant la fête.

Il s'installa, Kriss était assis à ses côtés les sommets purent enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de Mathieu partir.

* * *

Au pub. « Fiesta loca »

Mathieu descendit de la voiture, la mine réjouie, très rapidement suivis par ses frères. Pendant qu'il discutait avec une de ses ferventes admiratrices, ces derniers étaient déjà entrés. Et lorsqu'elle eut obtenu une dédicace, elle disparut aussitôt. Tant mieux, il était grand temps que j'entre! Se disait-il. La méga teuf n'attend que moi ! A peine fut-il entré que des confettis explosèrent et il entendit un joyeux « hourra pour Mathieu! ». Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'en suivit. Mathieu sentit un sentiment de bien-être absolu l'envahir. Ses fans étaient réunis au grand complet à cet endroit ainsi que ses amis, mais encore et surtout ses frères. Geek le serra dans ses bras.

-Félicitations gros !

-Mes vœux de bonheur cher confrère.

\- Profite bien, ce sera peut-être ta dernière virée en pub! Dit la fille avec un clin d'œil.

-T'en as mis du temps, gamin ! Lui sourit l'homme en noir.

\- C'est sa fête, il a bien le droit! Répondit jovialement l'ursidé avant de le guider vers la scène.

Mathieu fit un bref discours de remerciement. On ouvrit par la suite une immense bouteille de champagne pour marquer l'ouverture de la fête.

Une ambiance sympathique flottait dans les airs. Panda animait la fête, enchaînant musiques sur musiques tandis qu'une marée humaine se mouvait sur la piste. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Mathieu. C'est ainsi qu'ils chantèrent dans une parfaite diapason, faisant s'évanouir une multitude de fans hystériques. L'ursidé put d'ailleurs montrer sa célèbre 'danse du Panda'.

Plus tard, tandis qu'un groupe de Mariachi prenait la relève, Mathieu et Panda partirent se désaltérer au bar.

-Alors Mathieu, tu t'amuses ? Demanda l'homme en kigurumi avant de porter un verre de saké à ses lèvres.

-Trop mec! Répondit le concerné tout en avalant d'une traite sa bière blonde.

Panda le regarda à la dérobée.

-Ah au fait, concernant la suite de l'histoire...

-Mais on s'en branle vieux ! C'est la teuf! Profites-en pour une fois! Le coupa le petit homme. Il but aussitôt une autre gorgée du liquide ambré ensuite il se leva, invitant son frère à en faire de même.

-Allez, viens, dit-il, je vais te présenter à des potes.

L'ursidé afficha un air ennuyé.

-Mathieu, tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça. Nonobstant il se leva à contre cœur sous le regard insistant de son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant Mathieu parfois! Maugréa-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet de tapas. Une jeune femme était en train de se servir un amuse- bouche. Lorsque Mathieu l'aperçut, il se pressa de la rejoindre, entrainant avec lui son frère.

-Jeanne? (oui, CETTE Jeanne ! ^-^) Si je m'attendais à te voir ici! s'exclama le Sommet. Ils se donnèrent l'accolade.

-Tu comptais donc te marier sans m'inviter jeune fripon! Quel toupet !

Durant ce geste amical, la dénommée Jeanne regardait l'ursidé d'un air hautain par- dessus l'épaule de son frère. Regard d'ailleurs que l'homme en kigurumi lui rendit volontiers.

L'étreinte terminée, Mathieu fit les présentations.

-Jeanne, voici mon frère Panda, dit-il à l'intention de la 'garce'. Oui, l'ursidé ne la connaissait pas, néanmoins il l'avait déjà en horreur.

-Nul besoin de faire les présentations cher ami, il y a belle lurette que sa notoriété m'est parvenue!

-N'empêche que lui, ne te connaît pas. Répondit le châtain avec un demi-sourire. Puis, se tournant vers son frère : Panda, je te présente Jeanne, c'est une amie de longue date. Enfants, nous fréquentions la même académie d'art dramatique… Ah la belle époque! Souffla-t-il.

-N'est-ce pas ? Renchérit Jeanne rêveuse, te rappelles-tu Mathieu, nous étions les meilleurs comédiens de notre promotion. Non, J'ETAIS la meilleure!

Le concerné lui ébouriffa momentanément les cheveux.

-C'est qu'elle est toujours aussi arrogante ma bonne vieille Jeanne!

-Arrête ça tout de suite, fit la jeune femme tout en se desserrant de son emprise et le chatouillant vindicativement pour le faire crouler de rire.

« hahahaha...Jeanne s'il te plaît arrête haha »

Panda nota quelques rougeurs sur les joues pales de la comédienne lorsque celle-ci écoutait son ami d'enfance rire. Il se mit à la détailler du regard. Légèrement plus petite que Mathieu, aussi mince et rigide qu'un balai. Son visage n'était pas mieux, pâle comme un linge, les lèvres fines, les yeux d'une étrange couleur rose tirant vers la pervenche. Ses cheveux blonds argentés étaient attachés en un chignon laissant son front plat à découvert. L'homme en kigurumi grimaça, *Mais quelle était cette chose ?*

-Bon, c'est pas tout déclara Mathieu mais je vais faire un tour. Il y a tant de monde ici! Ce serait bien si je m'informais auprès de mes fans de leur opinion sur ma dernière prestation. On se revoit plus tard.

Panda vit une légère lueur de déception dans les yeux pervenche. Il s'en délecta.

L'ursidé s'apprêtait à suivre son cadet lorsque ce dernier le retint.

-Non, toi tu restes avec elle s'il te plaît. Lui intima-t-il à voix basse.

Le concerné roula des yeux avec agacement.

-Fait pas chier Mathieu! Siffla-t-il. Pourquoi devrais-je rester avec... cette... cette bizarrerie!

Le petit homme fronça les sourcils.

-Elle a un nom! Jeanne n'est pas bizarre, même si elle est un poil condescendante, elle n'en reste pas moins une fille sympa.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre répondit l'homme en kigurumi. D'un air blasé.

-Tu restes un point c'est tout! Trancha Mathieu. C'est ma fête après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu me dois bien ça. C'est pas la mer à boire, tout ce que je te demande c'est de lui tenir compagnie pendant mon absence.

La jeune femme aux cheveux argentés s'installa à une table et l'ursidé s'assit face à elle à contre cœur. Un silence hostile planait entre eux, vite interrompu par la comédienne.

-Quelle étrange tenue que la vôtre, déclara-t-elle avec hauteur, le regardant avec un semblant de mépris.

-Etrange pour certains, je vous le concède, mais à bien des égards 'mignonne' pour d'autres. Répondit calmement l'homme en kigurumi tentant de rester en toute circonstance courtois. *Je dis bien en toute circonstance*.

-Veuillez m'excuser, c'est que j'éprouve une haine viscérale envers les animaux ...Ces créatures si inférieures. Et au risque de vous offenser, vous vous en rapprochez accoutré ainsi. Vous ne faites que galvauder votre titre de prince. Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas comme Mathieu ?

C'en était trop, il était temps que quelqu'un remette cette putain de statue ambulante à sa place.

-Apprenez Mademoiselle que je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, mon choix vestimentaire ne regarde que moi. En mon sens, l'instauration d'une hiérarchie entre êtres vivants est tout ce qu'il y a de plus inutile. Les animaux se nourrissent et défèquent, tout autant que nous, sauf vous peut être. A quelques variantes près, ils respirent, dorment, s'accouplent et communiquent et n'en sont pas moins pourvus de sentiments. Il y a encore tant de choses à dire sur ce monde fabuleux qu'est celui des animaux mais au risque de m'épancher je préfère en rester là. Le moins que je puisse vous dire c'est que je ne me sens supérieur à personne et être en parfaite symbiose avec la nature me procure une sensation de bien-être intense.

Jeanne le regarda, un air de dégoût peint sur le visage.

-êtes-vous vraiment le frère de Mathieu ? Demanda-t-elle. Et ne laissant pas le temps à son vis-à-vis de répondre elle ajouta, c'est étrange que vous soyez devenu chanteur, je vous imaginais plutôt dans un cirque du coin, enfermé dans une cage à exécuter des numéros grotesques en hurlant.

Un rictus mauvais fendit sur les lèvres de l'ursidé.

-Eh bien navré de vous décevoir mais le fait est que je me suis prédestiné à une carrière musicale. C'est mieux, ne pensez-vous pas? Puis son sourire narquois s'élargit. Vous par contre, je vous félicite, vous avez bien choisi votre métier.

-C'est-à-dire ? Persiffla la comédienne de sa voix étrange.

-votre visage en lui-même est une blague! Hahaha.

La jeune femme, face à lui bouillait de rage. Le rire fut interrompu par un jet d'eau sur son visage. Jeanne venait de vider son verre sur lui.

-Lorsque Mathieu en aura eu vent, vous en répondrez! Primitif mammifère! Le menaça-t-elle secouée de légers tremblements nerveux.

L'ursidé rit de plus belle. Et, reprenant son sérieux, il essuya machinalement son kigurumi imbibé d'eau-de-vie à la cerise. Un sourire méprisant naquit à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

-Mathieu par-ci, Mathieu par là. Un conseil d' « ami», Mademoiselle Jeanne. Vous feriez d'abandonner, vous n'avez aucune chance.

-Pensez-vous ? Répondit-elle avec dédain, il m'écoutera.

-Je ne vous parlais pas de cela. Vous n'avez rien compris en fait.

-Eh bien expliquez-vous alors! S'irrita-t-elle.

-Je vous le répète encore, vous n'avez aucune chance, ni avec lui, ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ne croyez pas que je ne vous ai pas remarqué, vous lui faites les yeux doux.

La jeune femme sursauta.

-Une histoire d'amour qui naît entre deux amis d'enfance... Comme c'est touchant ! Sauf que dans ces cas-là, la fille est censée être belle! Pas une espèce de robot statut vivant. Il grimaça légèrement de dégoût. Abandonnez, Jeanne, il va se marier, et puis regardez-vous, dit-il en la pointa du doigt, regardez Antoinette Daniel, en mon sens le choix est vite fait, vous ne lui arriverez JAMAIS à la cheville j'en ai bien peur… Ajouta-t-il avec un air faussement compatissant.

Sans un mot, la 'statut' se leva et quitta la pièce, sous le sourire triomphal de l'homme en kigurumi. Mon tour est terminé! Dit-il en buvant avec classe une coupe de vin blanc. Il fit un clin d'œil des plus charmeurs à une ravissante serveuse qui passait par là. La pauvre s'évanouit aussitôt, frôlant l'hémorragie nasale. *Je le savais, conclut-il, satisfait, les femmes sont toutes folles de mon beau kigurumi*

-Et donc c'était la goutte de sperme qui a fait déborder l'anu-

-Nyaaaaa tais-toi Patron, tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Voilà déjà un long moment que Geek écoutait les blagues salaces de son frère aîné. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Abdiqua ce dernier avant de tirer une longue latte.

Il entoura l'épaule du plus jeune de son bras.

-Allez, viens gamin, on va te trouver un bon coup.

Patron venait de repérer la proie idéale. Sa clope à la main, il pointa du doigt une charmante créature au corps long et élancé dansant sensuellement sur la piste. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi Gamin? Elle a l'air bonne celle-là, j'l'inviterai bien à 'danser' dans mon lit. Fit l'homme en noir de sa voix rauque. Mais puisque je suis sympa, j'vais t'la laisser.

Geek grimaça légèrement.

-Je l'aime pas, elle n'a pas de boobies. Répondit le garçon à casquette, très réticent. Le pervers haussa un sourcil.

-Hein ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la fille. « Attends un peu... » Fit l'homme en noir. Ils se stoppèrent net lorsque la proie se retourna et se mirent à rire à gorge déployée.

-Merde c'était un travelo! Hahaha.

-J'te l'avais dit ! Répondit le plus jeune avant de boire une gorgée de son punch.

-Alors là tu m'impressionnes, Gamin!

Deux hommes en blanc descendaient les escaliers de la cave, guidés par le barman. Ce dernier avait gentiment accepté de coopérer avec les deux scientifiques. Il leur montra sa micro-brasserie de bière expliquant que la récolte d'orge et de houblon avait été un vrai désastre cette année-là. Les taverniers avaient dû compter sur WhatTheCutLand pour pallier à ce déficit. Précis sursauta légèrement à l'entente de ce nom.

-Je vois, fit simplement le détenteur de la science infuse. J'imagine que cela a dû influencer la méthode de préparation. Précis, le trousseau je vous prie. Ce dernier le lui tendit aussitôt, se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait dans cette pièce aussi sombre qu'inintéressante alors que la fête battait son plein à l'étage.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit le brasseur.

\- Pourtant vous ne connaissiez pas la structure géologique du sol. Et qu'en était-il du climat? Demanda-t-il. Quant à la fermentation, était-elle spontanée? Haute ? Basse?

-Ecoutez, fit son locuteur en se grattant la tête gêné, je connais pas ces choses-là, je prépare la bière et c'est tout, je tiens ça de mon arrière grand- père, c'est sûrement pour ça que je sais en fabriquer, c'est presque instinctif. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est mieux ? Au moins je ne me complique pas la vie et ma bière elle est bonne!

Il prit ensuite congé, prétextant l'absence de remplaçant au bar. Les deux scientifiques se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

-Sapristi, et il se dit brasseur ! Dit l'homme de science en roulant des yeux avec agacement. Ne sait-il pas que la préparation de bière est un procédé chimique très rigoureux, nécessitant des produits minoritaires issus des réactions métaboliques de cette fabuleuse souche de levure qu'est le Saccharomyce carlsbergensis!

Son assistant soupira d'exaspération. « Tout le monde n'a pas la science 'infuse' » marmonnait-il entre ses dents.

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil.

-Que vous arrive-t-il?

-Oh parce que vous vous souciez de mon bien être maintenant? Ironisa le concerné. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre pourtant!

Le prof s'impatienta.

-Bon, maintenant vous allez m'expliquez votre problème? Depuis cet après-midi, je trouve votre conduite pour le moins aberrante. Ayez au moins la décence de vous expliquer au lieu de marmonner dans votre coin des inepties dont vous seul avez le secret ! Ou encore partir en 'claquant' la porte pour dieu sait quelle raison. Rien n'est vraiment grave vous savez. Dit-il d'un ton conciliant.

L'assistant serrait les poings, la mine sombre.

-Tout est relatif, tout dépend en réalité de la manière dont vous prenez les choses...

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

-Et comment voulez-vous que je prenne le fait que vous vous FOUTEZ complètement de mon sort, quitte à me faire violer par votre obsédé de frère! Le coupa-t-il d'un ton amer.

Le châtain écarquilla des yeux. *Nom de dieu, il a tout entendu...*

-Le fait que vous ne vous en souciez pas, je pourrais comprendre, que suis-je pour vous après tout... Mais au moins pensez à la sécurité de vos employés.

Sur ce il saisit une bouteille de bière et monta l'escalier. « Passez une excellente soirée, moi je rentre» Dit-il avec un sourire triste. « Par chance je ne croiserai pas le Patron.» Une main le retint aussitôt. Se retournant, il vit que Prof était rapidement arrivé à sa hauteur, le jaugeant du regard. Il baissa les yeux, semblant chercher ses mots et reporta à nouveau son regard sur lui.

-Professeur ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je suis... Le scientifique déglutit.

« Désolé » Réussit-il enfin à dire.

-Que...

-Vous n'étiez pas censé l'entendre. Ne pensez pas que c'était sincère, Patron m'énervait et...

Son assistant le regarda bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant mais à présent il réalisait que le professeur, était légèrement maladroit concernant ses sentiments et ses interactions avec les autres. Cela le fit sourire. Cette manière un peu gauche de s'expliquer le rendait tellement adorable.

-Je...enfin... avec ... Patron. Merde! Jura finalement le scientifique, très agacé par cette situation qui le dépassait.

Précis s'esclaffa en se tenant les côtes. Son vis-à-vis n'y comprenait plus rien. C'était à y perdre son latin.

Confus, Prof passa une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux châtains, ramenant au passage quelques mèches en arrière. Le cœur de son assistant rata un battement, il ne riait plus, étant trop subjugué par le charme subtil de l'homme de science dieu qu'il le trouvait sexy lorsqu'il ramenait ses cheveux en arrière de la sorte. Cela arrivait le plus souvent lorsqu'il était dans un état de réflexion intense, ou tout simplement lorsqu'il était discret. Sans parler de ces différentes mimiques qui le caractérisaient si bien... Son cœur se serra. Il soupira lentement, tentant de réprimer ce secret latent qu'il couvait depuis trop longtemps. Ses lèvres ne demandaient qu'à prononcer ces trois petits mots qui libèreraient enfin son cœur tourmenté par le mutisme dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Il s'exposait au rejet, mais tant pis il lui dira quand même! Et si ça tourne mal, il n'aura plus qu'à demander sa démission et quitter Buntstifte...

-Vous allez bien? Demanda le scientifique.

Le concerné secoua la tête, tentant de retrouver contenance.

-Professeur, commença-t-il, fixant les iris saphir. Il déglutit difficilement et se lança enfin. Je...Je vous ai...

« Hey les sodomites, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, la teuf c'est la haut ! »

Les scientifiques sursautèrent et portèrent leur regard vers l'intrus.

« Oh non, pas lui! » grommela le professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le laisserai pas vous agresser murmura-t-il au grand brun. (puahahaha-*Sbam!* désolée ^^') Ce dernier n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

L'homme en noir alluma une cigarette en descendant les deux premières marches de l'escalier. Il s'arrêta ensuite et de sa hauteur, il promena sur eux un regard amusé.

-Hoho! Une brasserie, je n'y avais jamais pensé gamins! Déclara-t-il, arborant son éternel sourire carnassier. Vous comptiez faire une 'fête' privée à l'abri des regards indiscrets, j'avoue que c'est mieux que les 'coulisses'.

Précis et Prof se regardèrent furtivement, puis, réalisant qu'il tenait encore la main de son assistant, il la lâcha brusquement. Ils rougirent aussitôt de honte.

Le rire rauque du criminel résonna dans la cave.

-Arrêtez de rougir comme des petites pucelles! Hahaha. C'est bien romantique tout ça!

Précis fronça les sourcils. Il saisit rapidement le professeur par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la cave.

\- Allons-y, Professeur !

Encore troublé, ce dernier, se laissa faire. Ils remontèrent sous les éclats de rire de l'obsédé sexuel.

*Quel enfoiré ce Patron!* Morigéna le brun. *J'étais si près du but !*

Une fois dehors, l'assistant le lâcha. Ils purent enfin reprendre leur souffle.

-Mais j'y pense, que vouliez-vous me dire avant que ce malotru nous interrompe ?

Le brun s'affola.

-Rien d'important ! Répondit-il avec véhémence.

L'homme en blouse blanche plissa légèrement des yeux, méfiant.

-Vous en êtes sûr?

-C... Certain dit le brun, la tête baissée. Une boule se forma dans son ventre. *Qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! Voilà qu'il venait de laisser passer sa chance.* Il sentit soudainement une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. En relevant la tête il vit que le châtain lui adressait un sourire bienveillant. Il le lui rendit. Ce sourire était la plus belle des consolations.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent du vin rouge, souhaitant eux aussi se détendre.

« Je lève mon verre à votre santé, cher assistant ! »

« Et moi, à la vôtre » Sourit ce dernier.

Fille se joignit à eux.

« Chouette, du vin ! »

Elle tira une chaise et se servit elle aussi. Les deux scientifiques la regardèrent vider son verre d'une seule traite et le poser sur la table.

-Ah ça fait du bien! Dit-elle en soupirant d'aise, j'avais tellement soif.

-Oui ça, on l'avait remarqué ! Déclara le brun avec un demi-sourire.

Le professeur la gronda gentiment.

-Cela n'excuse pas votre conduite malséante. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes une princesse ?

-Il a raison, Princesse, Il serait vraiment dommage qu'un geste irréfléchi ternisse votre image.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon Précinou, je ferai gaffe la prochaine fois répondit la blonde tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

*Elle n'a rien compris* souffla le châtain.

-Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu Mathou?

Des cris hystériques leur parvinrent.

Il est là-bas fit une voix mélodieuse. Panda tira une chaise et s'assit. Il se servit à son tour du vin en chantonnant. Les regards convergèrent vers la direction indiquée par l'ursidé. Ils virent avec stupeur le Hippie et Mathieu se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Une foule immense les entourait, réclamant toujours plus. Certaines hurlaient à s'en rompre les poumons, d'autres applaudissaient chaleureusement.

« MATHIEU ! HIPPIE ! MATHIEU ! HIPPIE ! MATHIEU ! HIPPIE ! » Entendait-on

-Sapristi...

-wow... Souffla l'assistant tandis que la blonde pouffait de rire.

-Niahahaha matez un peu la façon de danser de Hippie, c'est trop bizarre!

-Moi je trouve qu'il bouge bien, le gamin! Déclara soudainement une voix rauque.

Fille regarda le nouvel arrivant, surprise.

-Mais d'où tu sors toi ?

-De ton cul grognasse! Hahaha

-Patron! L'apostrophèrent les autres en chœur.

La musique changea et la foule commença à se disperser. Mathieu et le camé se joignirent au reste du groupe.

-Putain je m'amuse trop! Fit le petit homme essoufflé avant de porter une bouteille de bière à ses lèvres. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

-Rhubarbe!

-Hippie tu danses vachement bien! Le complimenta l'ursidé.

-Merci gros!

Fille se leva et les défia du regard.

-Haha ! Vous ne me volerez pas la vedette! Riait-elle, je danse mieux que vous. C'est sur ces mots qu'elle quitta l'assemblée.

Mathieu haussa les épaules l'air de s'en foutre complètement.

-Mais j'y pense, il est où Geek ?

-Entre de 'bonnes mains', gamin!

Le petit homme se leva promptement.

-Comment ? Que lui as-tu fait Patron?

-Bah rien répondit le pervers, une clope entamée au coin de la bouche.

Vois par toi-même.

Effectivement, l'obsédé n'avait pas menti. Le jeune homme à casquette était en train de se faire chouchouter par trois magnifiques serveuses. L'une lui pinçait la joue l'air de crier un « troooop mignonnn » (hey pas touche! è_é) l'autre lui servait un cocktail d'ananas, la dernière quant à elle lui massait délicatement les épaules.

Le châtain en resta ébahi.

-La vieille Seb nous a dit de bien s'en occuper non? Ricana Patron en agitant du bout des doigts un sac en peau de crocodile rempli de (sperme! X)*Sbam* ! Désolé) pièces d'or.

-Je vois... Attends, tu l'as appelé comment ?

Le pervers ne répondit rien, étant trop occupé à reluquer les fesses des danseuses de Flamenco andalouses qui se déchaînaient sous les claquements des castagnettes. Putain qu'elles étaient bonnes dans ces robes rouges moulantes à souhait!

Plus tard Fille et Kriss dansèrent la salsa. Jamais princesse n'avait était plus heureuse. Elle devait avouer que le psychopathe dansait comme un dieu. Dans ses bras elle était toute chose, elle se sentait presque pousser des ailes!

-Wow souffla Mathieu, je vais m'prendre une partenaire moi aussi.

Il invita Jeanne à danser sous le regard goguenard de l'homme en kigurumi. *Un robot dansant, j'ai hâte de voir ça!* Rit-il intérieurement.

En attendant il aborda la ravissante serveuse qui s'était évanouie plutôt. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite main dans la main vers la piste de danse. La jeune femme semblait aux anges.

Geek avait du mal à choisir entre les trois demoiselles, le jeu de la courte paille décida pour lui. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds lui appris quelques pas, il se trompait souvent et était aussi timide que maladroit mais au moins il était heureux, c'était déjà ça...*Boobies*

Patron quant à lui dansait avec l'une des taconeos en robe rouge. Promenant ses mains baladeuses un peu partout avant de les faire glisser sensuellement sur le dos dénudé de la belle brune andalouse. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs apprécier le traitement.

Hippie, comme il n'avait pas de partenaire s'endormit sous la table tandis que les deux scientifiques discutaient avec entrain.

« Le chimiste n'y comprenait plus rien, la concentration diminuait toujours... »

Celui qui parlait c'était le Professeur. Après la danse, tout le monde s'était réuni autour d'une bonne mousse. L'ambiance chauffait, les rires fusaient. Chacun devait raconter une petite anecdote amusante. Vint le tour du Fossoyeur, le détenteur de la science infuse lui succédait ensuite.

«...Et là il réalisa qu'en fait c'était du bleu de bromothymol »

Gros blanc.

Son assistant en blouse blanche explosa de rire : hahaha mais quel con! Déjà qu'il aurait dû utiliser de l'acétate d'ammonium!

-Exactement hahaha ! Riait Mathieu en s'essuyant les larmes. En fait j'ai rien compris.

Ce fut cette phrase qui déclencha l'hilarité générale. Même le prof pouffait aux côtés de son assistant. Kriss et fille s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire tandis que Panda martelait violemment la table avec son poing en se tenant les côtes. Geek parvenait à peine à respirer.

Le Patron observa ces tarés à tour de rôle et sourit à pleine dent.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous riez de cette blague de merde!

-On en a trop priiiis.

-C'est bien beau tout ça commença le pervers mais des blagues scientifiques, j'en connais moi aussi.

-Allez-y, nous vous écoutons cher confrère. Tout le monde s'arrêta de rire, étant tous suspendus à ses lèvres.

Il tira une bouffée de son cigare. « Butanal ! »

-Gné ?

-Vous n'avez pas compris, ricana l'homme en noir.

« BUTE...ANAL ! » Hahaha ! Un rire rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Heu... Il se fait tard, vous ne pensez pas?

Sur ces mots, Mathieu se leva et remit son chapeau sur sa tête. Il fut rapidement imité par les autres.

« Ouais ça craint ici! » lâcha Geek.

Le trajet du retour se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Prof était assis aux côtés de son assistant, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Panda et Mathieu chantaient vaillamment Hippie et Geek quant à eux s'étaient endormis de part et d'autres des épaules du Patron. Fille les enveloppa d'une couverture de voyage, les couvant d'un regard bienveillant.

Ils arrivèrent au château vers 1h du matin.

« Enfin! Je commençais sérieusement à avoir mal au cul » soupira Mathieu. Il descendit du carrosse avec Panda. « Merde il fait froid en plus! »

-Hé les autres, vous comptez dormir là-dedans ? Demanda Fille en émergeant à son tour du véhicule. Kriss, en parfait gentleman, l'aida à descendre.

-Ta gueule grognasse, comme si j'allais dormir dans ce trou à merde!

-Et pourtant vous ronfliez cher confrère.

-Oh toi le binoclard, ne la ramène pas!

Le professeur et son assistant se regardèrent, légèrement étonnés par la soudaine mauvaise humeur de l'homme en noir.

-Peace gros! C'est pas bon pour le Karma.

-Ques't'as ? Le bouffeur de soja?

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Mathieu. Tu pourrais pas arrêter de gueuler après tout le monde sans aucune raison. Va te coucher si t'es fatigué!

Patron sortit de la voiture et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise.

« T'es né six années trop tard pour me donner des ordre, sale petite pute! »

Prof et Hippie n'en pouvaient plus, ils descendirent à leur tour. Précis allait les suivre mais Prof l'en empêcha.

-Mais Professeur ... S'opposa-t-il.

-Restez ici, vous serez en sécurité et je veux aussi que vous veilliez sur le petit. Dieu merci il est encore endormi, tout ce remue-ménage risquerait d'affecter sa santé cardiaque, il est si fragile...

C'est sur ces mots qu'il sortit du véhicule.

-Faites attention Prof... Murmura l'assistant, mort d'inquiétude, il n'en n'avait parlé à personne mais depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la fête, une peur inconnue le travaillait. Il avait pu se distraire en discutant avec son cher chimiste nonobstant, à présent qu'il se retrouvait seul, sa crainte ne faisait que croître. Quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire, il le savait... _Comme cette nuit-là..._

Prof et Hippie tentaient de séparer les deux frères.

\- Patron, calmez-vous, non de Dieu, nul besoin de faire un esclandre.

-Ouais gros, on s'est bien amusé là-bas, pourquoi se bagarrer maintenant ? Tu voulais faire un cadeau à Mathieu, pourquoi tout gâcher?

Le Patron se tut aussitôt et relâcha son cadet. Ce dernier respirait difficilement. Il promena un regard perdu sur eux, ne comprenant pas lui-même ce qu'il se passait. *Il avait tout gâché...*

-Mathieu...Je... Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il posa une main sur son épaule, passa devant ses frères et rentra dans le château par la porte de la cave.

Un silence de mort planait sur l'assemblée, personne n'osait réellement y mettre fin, trop consternés pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

« MERDE ! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! » Entendirent-ils tout à coup. Ils se retournèrent et réalisèrent avec horreur que celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots acides était... « Hippie ?! »

Panda se rapprocha, tentant de le calmer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec?

-NON ! Hurlait-t-il en le repoussant avec une telle force que l'ursidé manqua de s'écraser dans les ronces du jardin si Prof ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Putain, il venait de se faire sauver par le chimiste! * Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bordel de merde !*

-Merci Prof, dit-il.

-Vite, appelez des gardes pour le maîtriser, je vais lui injecter un tranquillisant. Répondit simplement ce dernier, sortant une seringue et une ampoule de son trousseau noir.

Kriss et Fossoyeur tentèrent également de le retenir, mais rien n'y faisait, le jeune homme d'un naturel calme, aussi flasque qu'amorphe avait acquis une force inconnue et était devenu incontrôlable. Etait-ce I 'effet secondaire d'une substance narcotique qu'il aurait consommé durant la fête ? Une crise psychédélique tardive? Nul ne le savait réellement. Le camé se saisit de la pelle du garde et menaça les deux jeunes hommes avec. Toujours dans la foulée, il leur assena un coup, puis un autre qu'ils purent esquiver grâce à leur agilité.

-On fait quoi ? Il est dangereux le mec ! Demanda Kriss à son collègue en bloquant avec sa canne un nouvel assaut meurtrier du drogué.

-Pour l'heure, contentons-nous d'esquiver et reprendre ma 'pupuce' hum... Ma pelle je veux dire. Il ne faudrait pas non plus le laisser s'attaquer aux autres.

Mathieu s'élança vers la cave et revint après quelques minutes avec des chaines. Puis s'approchant des combattants, il se positionna lui aussi.

-Un coup de main les gars?

-Prince Mathieu ! S'exclama François. Eloignez-vous c'est dangereux!

-Pas question ! Il faut le maîtriser pour que Prof puisse lui injecter un tranquillisant ! Regardez, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut! Il leur montra les chaines et tendit une pelle au garde.

-Que ?

-Utilisez ceci, dit le châtain. C'est dangereux de se battre à main nue.

François prit l'instrument après un court moment d'hésitation. *Pardonne-moi ma pupuce, c'est juste pour cette fois...* Il bloqua une énième attaque du Hippie avec.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi le plan? Demanda Kriss, se rapprochant d'eux, je sais pas pour vous mais je commence à être fatigué, on ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça!

-J'ai une idée, proposa Mathieu. Essayez de faire diversion en l'attaquuant en même temps. Le but c'est de détourner son attention pendant que j'essaie de lier ses jambes avec ces chaînes! Une fois à terre il sera moins dangereux et on pourra le désarmer puis ligoter ses mains. Prof interviendra par la suite pour lui administrer un tranquillisant.

-Excellente idée Mathieu, ça pourrait marcher ! Fit une voix.

Mathieu se retourna.

-Panda mais que fais-tu ici ? Puis jetant un regard élusif autour de lui il continua : mais où sont les renforts que Prof t'a dit d'appeler ?

-Je n'adhère pas trop à cette idée répondit l'ursidé. Appeler les gardes reviendrait à alerter nos parents. Forcément l'un d'eux cherchera à les prévenir. Or c'est ce qu'on devrait justement éviter ! Tu imagines un peu la réaction du vieux lorsqu'il en aura eu vent ! J'en donne ma main à couper qu'il enfermera Hippie à vie! Il a toujours été extrémiste! Venant de lui une telle décision ne m'étonnerait pas!

-Tu as raison! Déclara Mathieu. Ceci étant, ils appliquèrent le plan.

Fossoyeur et Kriss se ruèrent sur le Hippie, l'assaillant de coups violents et rapides. Le jeune homme hurlait de rage, frappant dans tous les sens pour parer les attaques. Mathieu et Panda profitèrent de cette baisse de vigilance pour se jeter à ses pieds et l'enchaîner. Le drogué trébucha, se débattit de toutes ses forces néanmoins ils parvinrent à ligoter ses mains.

-Prof! Maintenant ! Hurla Mathieu.

Ce dernier accouru vers eux, au moment où il allait injecter l'antidote sur le bras de l'aliéné, ce dernier fit un mouvement brusque, s'empara de la seringue et la réduisit en miette.

-Merde ! C'était notre dernier espoir! Prof, t'en as plus avec toi ?

Le concerné secoua négativement la tête.

-Je n'ai plus de psycholeptique. Répondit le scientifique, en retirant ses lunettes, impuissant. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas eu la diligence de s'en procurer au magasin de stockage du laboratoire pharmaceutique!

L'expression ravagée de son jeune frère lui glaçait le sang, ce dernier était en train de s'autodétruire mentalement. ..*Hippie... Reviens nous...*

Fille fit soudainement irruption,

-Poussez-vous! Criait-elle, les bousculant pour se frayer un chemin vers son jumeau.

Le Majordome la retint.

-Princesse, que faites-vous ! C'est dangereux ! Ne restez pas ici.

-La ferme Kriss! Je sais ce que je fais! Ce faisant, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de ce dernier et se jeta sur son frère, le giflant plusieurs fois.

« Ressaisis-toi ! Ressaisis-toi ! Ressaisis-toi ! Ressaisis-toi Hippie ! » Criait-elle telle une litanie à chaque coup administré aux joues déjà malmenées.

Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta et le regarda reprendre ses esprits.

-Grosse ? Articula le jeune homme d'une voix presque éteinte.

-Sapristi... Ça fonctionne... Murmura le scientifique.

-T'as réussi fille! S'enthousiasma Mathieu.

Alors que Kriss s'approchait pour la féliciter, elle le repoussa violemment. Le majordome atterrit entre Panda et Mathieu.

La jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol, criant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps telle une enfant.

*Et merde...*

Précis n'avait perdu une miette de ce qui se passait dehors. De la crise du Patron jusqu'aux pleurs de la Fille...Que d'évènements étranges ! A plusieurs reprises il voulait rejoindre le Professeur et l'aider à trouver l'antidote ou même aider les autres à maîtriser Hippie mais il dû se retenir, on lui avait confié le soin de veiller sur un enfant qui dormait. C'était en soi insignifiant mais si ça pouvait les aider, il le ferait volontiers. C'est sur ces bonnes intentions qu'il referma le rideau en soupirant.

-Tout de même, que diable se passait-t-il...

Il porta son regard sur le jeune homme en face. Son sang se glaça, le garçon en teeshirt rouge ne dormait pas! Il était assis, rigide et immobile, le fixant, de cette lueur étrange... presque malveillante... Ses iris dorés luisaient dans l'obscurité et semblaient vouloir l'aspirer. Venait-il de se réveiller ? L'observait-il tout ce temps ? Il déglutit difficilement. Un rictus infâme décomposa le visage du plus jeune tandis que sa tête s'inclinait vers la gauche dans un grincement sinistre. Les pupilles dorées s'agrandissaient et le regardaient toujours, transperçant son âme, cherchant ses failles pour mieux le détruire. Il faisait étrangement froid et une odeur putride oppressait l'air. Le scientifique était pétrifié. Il se leva difficilement, il fallait qu'il sorte de là! Il chercha la serrure d'une main tremblante, lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il ouvrit doucement la porte du carrosse. Ses jambes ne le soutenant plus, il descendit presque en rampant du véhicule et ferma derrière lui. Ses jambes flageolantes ne le portèrent pas bien loin. Il réussit tout de même à instaurer une distance raisonnable entre eux. Il était hors de danger à présent. Ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Secoué d'un violent haut le cœur, il vomit tripes et boyaux.

*Putain de merde! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ces yeux ?* Alors qu'il allait à nouveau régurgiter, une main se posa dans son dos. Il sursauta violemment et recula, complètement terrorisé.

-Mais enfin cher confrère, que vous arrive-t-il ? Demandait une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

Il s'accrocha à l'homme de science comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce dernier, bien que surpris, l'aida à se lever et plaça un de ses bras encore tremblant autour de son cou pour éviter qu'il perde l'équilibre. Ils partirent ensuite rejoindre les autres.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Mathieu les voyant arriver.

Le scientifique venait de se souvenir d'un détail.

-Mais j'y pense Précis, que faisiez-vous en dehors du carrosse ? Il me semblait vous avoir dit de surveiller le petit.

L'assistant trembla de plus belle, pris d'une névrose il se dégagea et recula apeuré.

« Il ne dormait pas... Il... Il ne dormait pas!» Répétait-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Calmez-vous, que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda le scientifique.

-Il ne dormait pas... Les...LES YEUX ! Hurla-t-il tout à coup.

Mathieu prit sa tête entre ses mains. «Oh non...Pas lui aussi... »

Fille pleurait encore, Kriss ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire taire, il avait essayé de la border, la faire rire, lui chanter une berceuse mais rien n'y faisait.

-Bon! Déclara Panda au bord de l'exaspération, la journée a été particulièrement éprouvante pour tout le monde, la fatigue, le trajet, tout... Je comprends donc qu'on soit un peu sur les nerfs. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de repos, il est grand temps que chacun se retire dans ses quartiers.

La porte du carrosse s'ouvrit tous se tournèrent et virent le Geek en descendre en baillant. L'assistant fut à nouveau secoué de tremblements.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-il de sa petite voix innocente.

L'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux océans embués par la fatigue.

-Ah tu es enfin réveillé. Fit l'ursidé. Ce n'est rien Geek, va te coucher maintenant.

Il hocha la tête et bredouilla un « b...Bonne nuit » avant de pénétrer dans la demeure royale suivi de Mathieu.

Ils se séparèrent, allant chacun de son côté. Kriss porta la princesse à moitié endormie vers ses appartements, le Fossoyeur libéra Hippie et le raccompagna. Le pauvre garçon s'était muré depuis son réveil dans un mutisme inquiétant. Il avait l'air tellement abattu. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera le plus grand bien pensa François. Panda, lui, était entré par la porte de la cave. Il ne restait donc plus que les deux scientifiques.

-Je vous raccompagne. Trancha le Professeur.

Le brun hocha la tête, trop épuisé pour protester. Le trajet se passa dans un silence absolu. Ils se perdirent encore longtemps dans les dédales interminables des murs du château avant d'atteindre l'aile droite réservée au personnel.

-Vous avez les clés ?

L'assistant la sortit et tenta maladroitement de l'insérer dans la serrure, chose difficile quand on a la main qui tremble.

-Donnez-moi ça, fit le Prof, vous tremblez. La porte s'ouvrit et ils purent enfin entrer.

Précis retira ses chaussures et sa blouse. Toujours vêtu de sa chemise blanche et de son pantalon noir, il s'affala sur le lit et ne bougea plus, semblant fixer un point invisible. Prof posa une main sur son front, « aucune fièvre... »

Il saisit ensuite son poignet pour sentir son pouls. «Très... rapide»

*La faute à qui...* Souffla le brun pour lui-même avec un sourire triste.

-Votre main est très glacée fit remarquer le détenteur de la science infuse. Il remonta la couverture de son assistant puis se dirigea vers la commode. Une boîte à pharmacie y était posée, il l'ouvrit, remplit un verre d'eau et revint auprès du brun.

-Je ne suis pas malade vous savez, murmura ce dernier.

-Pensez-vous. Se moqua l'homme de science, prenez, ça calmera vos tremblements.

Pendant que Précis prenait ses comprimés, il tira une chaise et s'assit à son chevet, le surveillant. L'assistant retomba sur son oreiller en soupirant.

-Reposez-vous bien, vous en avez grand besoin cher ami. Pour ma part, je retourne dans mon laboratoire.

Le malade était légèrement déçu que le châtain ne reste pas plus longtemps. Sa présence apaisante était tout ce dont il avait besoin, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu plus tôt. Il ignorait s'il arriverait encore à dormir dans le noir dorénavant...

-Vous devriez vous reposer, vous aussi Professeur. N'oubliez pas que votre frère se marie demain... Ou devrai-je dire aujourd'hui, il est presque 2h dit-il en regardant la pendule.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai à l'heure, je compte juste faire incuber l'échantillon de souche de Saccharomyce carlsbergensis que j'ai pu prélever dans cette 'fameuse' micro-brasserie. Il ricana. «Je fabrique ma bière et c'est tout » Peuh! Par exemple!

Le brun s'esclaffa ils se regardèrent en souriant.

-Bien, fit le Prof en s'éloignant, je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement. Ne tardez pas trop, je ne puis me passer de votre présence.

L'assistant écarquilla des yeux.

-Avec le temps, vous êtes devenu mon bras droit... Et aussi un ami cher à mes yeux.

Prof avait les yeux baissés lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots et lorsqu'il les releva, il vit le sourire de son assistant. C'était un sourire doux, sincère, amical, empli de gratitudes et d'autres sentiments indescriptibles dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Merci Professeur ... Murmura-t-il.

Le scientifique secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, merci à vous de me supporter chaque jour et d'être toujours au petit soin...Malgré mes manières exécrables. D'ailleurs mes félicitations, ces croque-monsieur étaient ma foi exquis.

\- Heureux qu'ils soient à votre convenance. Répondit Précis avec un large sourire... Je me rappelle que mon frère les appréciait aussi.

Prof haussa un sourcil.

-Vous avez un frère ?

Le brun sursauta, l'air d'avoir fait une bourde et eut un rire nerveux. « Je voulais dire père, excusez-moi, je me suis bêtement trompé. »

\- Ce doit être la fatigue sourit le prof. Tout de même vous m'impressionnez, y a-t-il un domaine que vous ne sachiez pas?

…La biochimie, la médecine, l'autopsie, l'art du nettoyage, et maintenant la cuisine...

-Et la couture! Riait son compagnon, complétant la liste. Je préférais spécialement me taire à ce sujet...Haha. On m'aurait taxé d'efféminé!

-Donnez donc un cours de couture à Fille, elle en aurait grand besoin.

Ils rirent aux larmes.

Précis ne tarda pas à s'endormir. La journée avait été éprouvante pour lui. Prof se leva et remonta sa couverture, le voir aussi serein le rassura. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu provoquer sa crise. Il saisit le carnet qui était posé sur la table de nuit et le feuilleta. *Il aurait dû ajouter à la liste, dessinateur hors pair... * Il vit l'image de deux enfants bruns se tenant la main face à la mer, puis une autre de machine à coudre, et tant d'autres dessins aussi insolites les unes que les autres... « Tiens ? ». Les yeux du scientifique s'écarquillèrent, il vit un portrait de lui ! Mais pourquoi ? Il tourna la page. Sapristi encore un autre! La même chose pour le reste. Lui, buvant son café, lui, faisant des expériences, lui, regardant la pluie d'un air ennuyé, lui, souriant suite à une nouvelle découverte, lui, s'endormant sur la table... Le cœur du scientifique se serra, il regarda l'endormi à la dérobé, et, le sourire aux lèvres il chercha un crayon dans le tiroir. Il écrivit quelque chose dans le carnet et le posa près de son oreiller. Ceci étant, il quitta la chambre pour se rendre à son laboratoire.

Mathieu errait dans les couloirs du château tel une âme en peine. Il repensait aux récents évènements qui venaient de se produire dans le jardin. Et, en secouant la tête il se dit. *Au moins je ne me marierai pas avec cette grande garce-là qui me trouve trop petit à son goût... Peuh! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas si belle que ça! Sûrement le genre à se couvrir d'une dizaine de couches de maquillages et qui pue le parfum à plein nez!*

 _« Le vœu a bien été exaucé »_

Le petit châtain sursauta.

\- Ah c'est toi, Panda. C'est le livre ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le bouquin que l'ursidé était en train de lire à haute voix. Ce dernier ignora la question et continua :

 _« Le mariage n'a pas eu lieu »_

 **-** *Comme dans mon cas* pensa-il le sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Mais il était trop tard quand le jeune homme réalisa que la cause de l'annulation de son mariage n'était autre que les funérailles de ses frères aînés. Fin. »_

Mathieu resta silencieux. Son visage blêmit tout à coup.

\- C'est une belle fin non ? Au moins son vœu a été exaucé. Dit Panda en refermant le livre.

Mathieu le fixa.

\- Q-qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire ? Répéta l'ursidé. Rien de particulier… *Alors, Il l'a vraiment fait... C'est vraiment stupide de se faire influencer par un simple livre*... Je voulais juste te raconter la fin de l'histoire. Le rassura-t-il.

-Je vois.

L'homme en kigurumi haussa un sourcil.

-Mathieu tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle comme un linge.

-*Ok, ok, ok, on se calme. Ce n'est qu'une histoire… une putain de fiction.* Se dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Puis il répondit finalement :

« Je vais bien »

Panda observa son frère, guettant la moindre réaction.

\- Quoi? S'exclama se dernier, agacé.

\- Tu es allé le voir n'est-ce pas ?

Mathieu fronça les sourcils

-Qui ça ? (Robodiscoo OH! XD)

-Le fameux « magicien » de cette histoire. Tu es allé voir Geek.

Mathieu ne disait plus rien. Cela ne fit que confirmer les doutes de l'ursidé. Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

\- que inconscient…

\- Panda, je …

-T'inquiètes, je ne dirai rien, tu peux dormir tranquille le rassura-t-il.

\- Merci… Souffla le petit homme, visiblement soulagé.

\- Mais sache qu'ils finiront par s'en rendre compte et là, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

Mathieu sursauta.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on nous a interdit de formuler des vœux. Continua l'ursidé.

-T-tu veux dire que…

-Je sais pas...Quelque chose de moche se prépare, je le sens... Tu dois t'y préparer, bonne nuit.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il quitta son cadet, le laissant cuire dans son jus.

Mathieu se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans réellement parvenir à dormir. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, les paroles de ses frères avaient quelque chose de troublant...

...Un démon venu des profondeurs de l'enfer...

 _...La cause de l'annulation de son mariage n'était autre que les funérailles de ses frères aînés..._

 _...Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt..._

 _...Etes-vous certaine de vouloir faire cela ?..._

 _...Tu dois t'y préparer… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on nous a interdit de formuler des vœux..._

 _« Ton vœu sera exaucé ce soir »_

Mathieu se leva en sursaut. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front pâle.

\- Putain …qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu…

Mathieu n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Panda avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il déambula longtemps le long des couloirs et ses pensées se confirmèrent lorsque ses pas le menèrent finalement à l'entrée du laboratoire. Il regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte et se figea presque instantanément.

Sur le carreau froid gisait le corps inerte et ensanglanté du Professeur.

Il accourut vers le scientifique, manquant de trébucher sur la mare de sang sur lequel semblait flotter ce dernier. Il plaça une main derrière sa nuque et souleva légèrement sa tête pour l'aider à respirer.

\- Prof! Hé ho Prof! Mais qu'est-ce que…

L'ursidé remarqua que son aîné avait un couteau planté dans le thorax du sang coulait à profusion de la plaie béante. Sa blouse était devenue écarlate tant elle en était recouverte et sa main ensanglantée se refermait sur l'arme, l'agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Un rire faible s'échappa de ses lèvres anémiées et engourdies.

\- Haha, tu… ne… m'appelles… plus le « fou à quatres' yeux » aujourd'hui… Murmura-t-il avant de tousser violemment en crachant du sang.

\- J'appelle les secours.

Une main tremblotante s'accrocha à son kigurumi.

-n-non…attends…je…dois…te dire quelque chose… Il toussa à nouveau, crachant de plus en plus de sang. Le liquide tacha le kigurumi du plus jeune.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter ! Vous perdez du sang !

-Haha…je sais très bien que je ne…vais…pas m'en…sortir. Il respirait difficilement... Je suis tout de même scientifique…

-Mais…

Les yeux de Panda brillèrent. Il déglutit difficilement, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-écoute… attentivement … ce que j'ai ….à te dire. Soufflait le scientifique.

L'ursidé prit l'autre main qui serrait le poignard.

\- Merci… de m'avoir…aidé…à la bibliothèque ce matin…

Il écarquilla des yeux.

-Mais de rien... C'est tout ?

-Oui c'est tout... Je suis…content …d'avoir au moins pu te le dire…Il toussota…ce n'était pas si difficile …à prononcer…finalement…

\- je vous l'avais dit. Fit l'ursidé en souriant. Il essuya du revers de son kigurumi les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

-Que veux-tu …je…suis…une personne…plutôt orgueilleuse…Ha-ha-ha

Une petite larme coula le long de ses joues livides. Il considéra son jeune frère.

-Inutile de pleurer, voyons.

Panda s'essuya rapidement les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

-Vous aussi vous pleurez.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Qui ? Demanda tout à coup l'ursidé.

-Hm ?

Le professeur toussa une énième fois.

\- Qui vous a fait ça, cette personne est-elle toujours dans le château ?

\- Peut être bien...Puisqu'elle est devant toi...

Les yeux de Panda s'écarquillèrent.

\- Comment ? Un suicide ? Pourquoi ?

\- Qui sait… Répondit vaguement le scientifique.

La lumière du laboratoire était soudainement devenue trop aveuglante pour ses yeux océans. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient peu à peu. Son corps engourdi ne pouvait plus bouger, il se sentait partir loin... Très loin... Son frère lui tenait encore la main mais il ne le sentait plus parce qu'il partait... Il devait partir, c'était écrit.

Avant de sombrer dans l'abysse, il vit sa famille... Frédéric et Seb le regardant fièrement, Patron et son sourire carnassier, Panda, Hippie, Fille, Mathieu et Geek lui adressant un signe d'adieu... Il le vit, _lui_. Un sourire éblouissant illuminait son visage, il lui souriait comme au premier au jour. _« C'est un honneur de vous servir »_

...Cette voix... Il ne l'oublierait jamais...

*Adieu, cher ami...*

Ce furent ses dernières paroles avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éternel... Celui de la mort...

 **Youhouuu c'est la fête ! *Sbam* Désolée.**

 **Bon, voilà pour le chapitre 3. C'est long hein! :D *comme ma...* C'est bon j'arrête ^^'. Alors mes choupies, vous en pensez quoi ? :)**

 **Moi, perso j'ai adoré l'écrire. Vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis dingue des deux scientifiques, un couple assez insolite mais qui me passionne particulièrement. Couple que j'ai d'ailleurs baptisé « Procis ! » (Je sais c'est un peu merdique comme nom huhu). En passant, je cherche des fics sur ces deux-là, si vous en connaissez, n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer. :)**

 **Pour ceux qui attendent désespérément le matoine, bref tout le monde ici, ça vient, ça vient! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura! Patientez encore un peu.**

 **Sinon, la réponse du quizz sera dévoilée dans les chapitres à venir. Merci pour votre participation. Pour ceux qui souhaitent encore proposer, c'est encore possible vu que la réponse n'arrivera qu'après quelques chapitres.**

 **On se revoit donc pour le prochain chapitre, qui, je précise prendra beaucoup plus de temps à sortir. Pour ce 3ème, j'ai passé près de 5 jours. Je tenais à le poster dimanche dernier mais bon, je ne l'ai fini que maintenant. Et donc que dis-je ? Ah oui, il se peut que le prochain tarde à sortir, entre mon voyage et les examens à préparer...**

 **Bon, je crois que c'est tout, Good bye les gens!**


	4. Chapter 4: Vous allez me manquer

**Hey, me revoilà, après des semaines d'absence. Adieu les cocotiers, la plage et les sables fins. T^T. Retour à la réalité! Dès que je suis arrivée chez moi, je me suis attelée à l'écriture de ce nouveau chapitre! XD Bref je suis super contente d'être ici.**

 **Bon, je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose. Le chapitre 4 a déjà été posté vendredi dernier soit le 08 avril MAIS! En le relisant j'ai vu que c'était de la merde. ^^'C'était une erreur de l'avoir divisé en deux! C'était tellement pas intéressant. Du coup je l'ai supprimé deux jours après. Désolé pour ces 26 personnes qui ont déjà lu, ou qui étaient sûrement en train de lire! XD Voici, le vrai chapitre 4! Voilà pour les mises au point, réponse aux reviews!**

 **-Gryfounette :**

 **Coucou, hélas on n'a pas trouvé mieux comme nom :') . Je les trouve mignons moi aussi ^_^. Décidément tu adores Seb! Eh ben tu vas être gâtée pour ce chapitre ma chère. ;-)**

 **Bisoux**

 **-** **KyraMB :**

 **Salut, désolée pour la déprime. :) Je sais, on est cruelles. Contente que ce couple te plaise. :3 Merci pour ta review.**

 **Tchao.**

 **-** **lilou-moi :**

 **Heyyy ! On était pratiquement bourrées en l'écrivant ! XD Bon, pas tant que ça finalement. (On a préféré ne pas donner un nom au couple Kriss/Fille pour l'instant, pour éviter un drame ! XD) ça donnerait un truc zarbi du genre : Krille,Friss, Krifille, ou Fikriss… Et j'en passe! X) (crève de rire).**

 **Trop contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre 3. :) . La mort du Prof m'a aussi déprimée. C'est con puisque c'est moi-même qui l'ai écrite.T-T.**

 **Bref merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles reviews. Mon voyage scolaire est terminé, mes exams aussi. C'était sympa de ta part. :)**

 **Bisous.**

 **-Brookpanda :**

 **Coucou, merci pour ta review :) . Pour la mort du Prof, c'est l'essence même de la fic, disons que c'est une base à ne pas négliger. Tu comprendras. :)**

 **Bye.**

 **Bon je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, chaque jour ça nous motive beaucoup et nous aide à mieux nous situer et à évoluer. On vous aime tous. Merci également à ceux qui lisent ou suivent. Si vous avez des suggestions et, éventuellement des critiques constructives (je dis bien), n'hésitez pas, on ne mord pas. ^-^**

 **Par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à Prof, beaucoup ont regretté sa mort, moi aussi d'ailleurs. MAIS ! Mais…Mais…Mais… *Prenant un air énigmatique* Il y a toujours un mais… Allez, bonne lecture.**

 **P.S** **: Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Ah et vous allez m'adorer ! ^-^'**

Chapitre 4 : Vous allez me manquer…

Précédemment :

 _*Adieu, cher ami…_

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~O

« Mathieu, Mathieu »

-hm ? Marmonna le châtain à moitié endormi. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières pour identifier l'intrus qui tentait de le réveiller en le secouant.

-Mathieu, merde réveille-toi...

Il reconnut la voix mélodieuse de son frère.

-Panda ? S'étonna-t-il. Tu fous quoi dans ma chambre ? Il considéra son frère et hoqueta de surprise tout en s'asseyant.

-Enfin, tu te réveilles!

Le visage de Mathieu était blême. Son indexe tremblotant pointait le Kigurumi du plus vieux.

-P...Pourquoi c'est couvert de s...sang ? Réussit-il à dire.

Le jeune homme afficha un air grave.

-Prof vient de mourir.

-QUOI ? Hurla son vis-à-vis en se levant de son lit. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouges et fatigués de son frère.

-Prof vient de mourir et je pense qu'il n'est pas le seul. Reprit ce dernier.

-Non...ça ne peut être vrai... Pourquoi... Comment ? Dit le châtain en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

L'homme en kigurumi n'en fit pas grand cas. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-L'heure n'est pas aux interrogations allons voir s'il y a d'autres 'victimes', enfin…si on peut le dire ainsi…

-Que veux-tu di-

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

Les frères se regardèrent. C'était la voix de Kriss! Ils se ruèrent hors de la chambre et atteignirent bientôt le couloir.

-Je crois que ça vient de la chambre de Fille ! Dit Mathieu, essoufflé.

-Allons voir!

La porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas, faisant sursauter le majordome.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandèrent les nouveaux arrivants.

Ils le relevèrent et Kriss put narrer sa mésaventure.

-Je passais par-là, expliqua-t-il, pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, j'ai remarqué que la porte de la chambre de Princesse Fille était ouverte. Ça m'a inquiété vu que je l'avais refermé moi-même y a pas longtemps et quand je suis entré, quelque chose m'a attaqué.

L'ursidé haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi donc?

-Je sais pas, c'était une espèce d'ombre avec des yeux dorées. Purée, j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie! Par chance, j'avais ceci avec moi! Dit-il en brandissant fièrement un poignard ensanglanté. Je l'ai planté dans son bras!

Mathieu écarquilla des yeux.

-Ce truc saignait donc? Ce devait être un oiseau, il est sûrement entré par la fenêtre, après tout c'est ouvert! Tu sais les corbeaux-là, ils sont nombreux dans la région.

-Puisque je vous dis qu'il avait des bras, Prince Mathieu. Ce n'était pas un oiseau, c'était humain...

Le châtain secoua négativement la tête.

Le débat continua encore pendant quelques temps; l'ursidé, ne souhaitant pas y participer fit le tour de la pièce. Tout à coup il

s'immobilisa.

-Les gars? Appela-t-il...Je crois qu'on a un gros problème...

Les deux autres le rejoignirent.

«Oh mon Dieu! » Hurla le majordome. Le teint de Mathieu devint livide.

Le corps inerte de Fille gisait au pied du lit, face contre terre, un petit flacon à la main. Panda prit l'objet et l'examina minutieusement tandis que Mathieu et Kriss retournaient la jeune femme.

-Elle... Elle ne respire plus... Fit le serviteur, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-C'est pas vrai... C'est un cauchemar...

Mathieu referma les yeux vitreux de la défunte, ne supportant plus l'expression de terreur qui s'en dégageait.

Panda leur montra sa trouvaille.

-Ce flacon contenait de l'aspirine, expliqua-t-il. Regardez un peu au coin de ses lèvres.

Ils remarquèrent un filet d'écume blanche.

-Elle en a pris en grande quantité. C'est un suicide!

Kriss pleura de plus belle, « Princesse Fille ! » tandis que Mathieu posait une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi se serait-elle suicidée?

-C'était également le cas pour Prof, continua l'ursidé. Il s'est poignardé.

-Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce château?

Son frère lui lança un regard lourd de reproche.  
-Tu le sais très bien, Mathieu.

-Que...

Fossoyeur fit soudainement irruption dans la pièce, interrompant la discussion.

-C'est horrible! S'exclama-t-il, suant à grosse goutte.

-Qui est mort?

-Panda! Le gronda Mathieu.

-De doute façon c'est ce qu'il va nous annoncer, non? Il se tourna en même temps vers François. Je me trompe?

-C'est à dire que...

Il se grata la tête.

-Prince Hippie s'est pendu à un arbre.

L'ursidé soupira d'exaspération.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais...

Le petit châtain chancela légèrement.

-Hippie... Non pas lui... aussi.

-Ah et j'ai aussi perdu ma pelle ajouta Fossoyeur.

-Mais on n'en a à rien foutre, nous de ta pelle! Contente-toi de nous conduire au lieu du drame. Vitupéra le petit homme.

Le pelleteur s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le jardin.

Mathieu accouru vers l'arbre. Son cœur se déchira lorsqu'il vit le corps inerte et bleuâtre sans doute à cause de la suffocation tanguer dans le vide. Ses jambes flageolantes ne le soutinrent plus. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol tandis que ses compagnons s'affairaient à faire descendre le cadavre.

-Pourquoi... Souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux...Hippie...

Le visage du Fossoyeur s'assombrit.

« Il se sentait coupable »

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda l'ursidé de sa voix morne.

-Pendant mon tour de garde, je l'ai repéré... perché sur l'arbre, en train de nouer solidement une corde autour de son cou et l'autre extrémité à la branche sur laquelle il se tenait. Je me suis précipité pour lui de descendre mais il a refusé.

« Je ne suis qu'un monstre, Gros! » Avait-il dit en pleurant. Ce qui laisse deviner qu'il culpabilisait à cause de sa crise. Il parlait également d'un soi-disant jugement de Babylone. En fait je n'ai rien compris.

Mathieu grinça des dents.

-Tu étais donc là! Tu ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de se suicider! S'emporta-t-il tout en le secouant comme un prunier.

\- J'y viens dit calmement François. Il continua ses explications. J'allais grimper à l'arbre pour le faire descendre mais quelque chose m'en a empêché.

Puis, fronçant les sourcils, il ajouta:

-Je crois que j'ai été agressé.

-Par une ombre avec des yeux dorés ? S'enquit Kriss.

Fossoyeur écarquilla des yeux.

-Comment t'as su ?

-Il lui est arrivé la même chose. Expliqua le châtain.

-Je vois... Bon, je continue. J'ai vu des pupilles jaunes fondre sur moi et Puis, plus rien ! Le noir total... Je sais pas pendant combien de temps j'étais resté inconscient, mais à mon réveil, le prince Hippie était déjà mort et ma pelle avait disparu. Je suis donc parti vous alerter!

*« La cause de l'annulation du mariage était les funérailles de ses frères _aînés_... » * Le visage de Panda blêmit.

*Ne me dites pas que le prochain c'est... *

-Putain! Hurla tout à coup Kriss. Coupant court à ses sombres pensées. Mathieu et Fossoyeur regardèrent le dégénéré. Vite ! Il va sauter! Criait-il avant de s'élancer vers le pied du balcon à l'autre bout du jardin.

Mathieu porta son regard sur le balcon et ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de s'y passer.

-Merde! Patron! Hurlait-il à son tour.

Ils coururent à s'en rompre les poumons. Mais il était trop tard. Au moment où ils arrivaient, L'homme en noir s'écrasa sur le sol.

Ils s'accroupirent autour de lui. Un filet de sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

-P... Patron! Pleura Mathieu.

... « Merde »...

Ce fut sur ce 'mot' plein de poésie que l'homme en noir les quitta.

0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0

-Patron…PATRON! PATRON ! Réponds-moi je t'en supplie Patron!

Mathieu le secouait encore et encore... Ses flots de larmes inondaient le visage de l'homme en noir.

\- Il ne te répondra pas. Ne vois-tu donc pas qu'il est mort ? Lâcha l'ursidé.

Mathieu le fusilla du regard.

\- Comment peux-tu parler d'une chose aussi grave avec un ton aussi détaché. N'as-tu donc pas de cœur putain! Vociféra-t-il de sa voix brisée par la colère et le chagrin.

Panda lui lança un regard accusateur.

\- Justement, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si tu avais été moins égoïste et que tu avais réfléchi aux conséquences de tes actes. Maintenant, comme tu peux le voir, ils sont tous morts et bien sûr c'est moi qui n'ai pas de cœur en tentant de garder mon sang-froid, attendant que la mort m'emporte moi aussi. Grinça-t-il. Parce que oui, je vais forcément mourir! Bientôt ce sera mon tour, c'est écrit... ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque éteinte tandis que ses jambes commençaient à trembler. En se levant, il s'appuya contre le rebord de la fontaine.

Il marqua une pause et, le regardant durement, il continua.

-Mathieu, repense sérieusement à ce que tu as fait et dis-moi qui n'a pas de cœur dans cette histoire hein?

Une autre larme roula sur la joue du plus jeune. Il ne répondit plus et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Panda fut pris de remord... peut-être y était-il allé trop fort... Il serra les poings, tentant de réprimer ses propres larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Il avait peur... Allait-il vraiment être le prochain?

\- Prince Panda que vouliez-vous dire? Demanda le Fossoyeur d'une voix sinistre.

\- Rien, oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit, cela n'avait aucun sens, on est tous un peu perturbé à cause de ce qui est arrivé.

Le détenteur de la pelle demeurait méfiant. Néanmoins, il lâcha un

« je vois » avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision.

L'ursidé se tourna vers Kriss. Ce dernier se relevait péniblement.

-Mais j'y pense, mes parents ont-ils déjà été avisés de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Le majordome secoua négativement la tête.

\- Veuillez les prévenir. L'ordonna l'homme en kigurumi.

-Peuh! Ce n'est pas la peine! Cracha Mathieu avec mépris. Cet enfoiré de Fossoyeur s'en est sûrement déjà chargé. Ce n'est qu'un larbin de Frédéric! La preuve, il n'a eu de cesse de m'épier durant toute la fête, s'il croyait que je ne l'avais pas remarqué!

Kriss se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

-Sauf votre respect Prince Mathieu, c'est son travail...

L'homme en kigurumi tourna les talons pour partir.

-Où allez-vous, Prince Panda ?

-Me laver, répondit ce de dernier d'une voix morne. Et puis je suis mort de fatigue... Il passa une main lasse sur son visage... Je veux dire, fatigué...

Il regarda son frère toujours accroupi à côté du corps, en biais.

-Prenez soin de lui. Murmura-t-il

-Bien. Répondit le Majordome en s'inclinant.

Une main agrippa son kigurumi, l'empêchant de partir. Il se tourna et vit son jeune frère.

\- Me laisse pas... Dit-il d'une voix chevrotante avant de continuer à nouveau entre deux sanglots.

Je sais... que je ne suis qu'un enfoiré... mais s'il te plaît reste avec moi.

Panda écarquilla des yeux. Son cœur se serra tandis que ses prunelles bleues plongeaient dans celles de son cadet, aux mêmes couleurs mais complètement dévastées.

Je veux pas que tu partes toi aussi. Il sentit la main tremblante se resserrer sur son kigurumi tandis que Mathieu disait résolument :

« Je ne les laisserai pas t'avoir, la mort ne t'emportera pas!»

C'était le mot de trop, l'ursidé l'étreignit fortement, laissant libre court aux larmes. Il ne chercha même plus à réprimer ses propres sanglots, s'abandonnant à la souffrance. Deux âmes pleuraient à l'unisson, la disparition de leurs frères aînés. Serrer son petit frère dans ses bras était comme une consolation. Il n'était pas seul dans ses malheurs... Au lieu de penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu, il devait penser à ses deux frères restants... Les protéger, après tout, il était le plus vieux maintenant... En y repensant, une autre larme coula sur sa joue, car même si Patron était comme ça, c'était un super grand frère... Il tenait beaucoup à eux... Il lui manquait tellement déjà, cette espèce de vicelard...

-Je suis désolé... murmura Mathieu, je suis qu'un imbécile.

-Ouais, ça tu l'as dit.

Le kigurumi déjà entaché de sang était inondé par les larmes du plus jeune.

Kriss avait assisté à la scène et non sans avoir éprouvé une profonde douleur. Pauvres choses... Se disait-il.

Il les conduisit à la cuisine et leur servit des boissons chaudes. Panda et Mathieu, assis sur leur tabouret, burent silencieusement le liquide offert. Du café et du thé de bambou... Décidément Kriss les connaissait.

0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~O~o~0~o

Ce matin-là, le royaume entier était dans le deuil. Même le ciel semblait compatir à cette navrante circonstance, renvoyant des faisceaux lumineux aussi ternes que blafards. C'était tout dire, le temps était des plus maussades.

Les serviteurs s'étaient attelés aux derniers services funèbres. Après le bain, ils habillèrent les corps de leurs plus beaux atours. Finalement, on les porta vers l'immense salle de cérémonie déjà ornée de fleurs. Les cercueils d'ébènes entrouverts révélaient les corps inertes et rigides de ceux qui animaient autrefois ces lieux. Ils reposaient sous de magnifiques pétales de rose.

On entendait que les cris et les sanglots de la reine dans tout le château.

-Pourquoi…pourquoi Fred…Pourquoi... Mes bébés...

-C'est un désastre sans nom… Murmura le roi, la mine grave.

Mathieu pleurait silencieusement tandis que son frère s'était muré dans un mutisme stoïque depuis leur réveil.

-Tout cela est tout de même aberrant… Dit soudainement l'homme du Grenier.

Puis faisant les cents pas dans la salle, les mains dans le dos il continua. Quatre suicides comme ça, sans raison valable, cela ne peut être naturel : Il y a anguille sous roche! Trancha-t-il, balayant l'assemblée d'un regard menaçant.

-*comme je le pensais, il commence à se douter de quelque chose, t'es dans la merde Mathieu !* Pensa l'ursidé.

-Mathieu!

Le concerné sursauta violemment à l'entente de son nom.

-je t'ai vu parler à Geek près de la fontaine après la réunion. On m'a également rapporté que tu étais particulièrement joyeux voire même euphorique durant la fête.

Le petit châtain foudroya le Fossoyeur du regard. Ce dernier baissa la tête, honteux...

Chose étrange pour une personne qui allait se marier à contre cœur le lendemain. Lui as-tu formulé un vœu ? Demanda son géniteur, le fixant avec dureté.

-Père je…

-Répond-moi ! Vitupéra le roi.

\- O-oui… bredouilla Mathieu la mine sombre

-Tu lui as donc demandé d'annuler le mariage! Grinça Frédéric.

Seb vacilla. Inquiet, Mathieu s'avança vers elle.

-mère je …

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-TOI ! Hurla rageusement la reine, et, s'approchant lestement de lui, elle lui assena une gifle monumentale sous les regards consternés des serviteurs mais satisfait de Frédéric. Le châtain chancela légèrement sous la violence étourdissante du coup.

TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! ILS SONT TOUS MORTS A CAUSE DE TOI !

Et, alors qu'elle prenait son élan pour un second soufflet bien plus puissant, Panda s'interposa.

-Mère, inutile de le frapper.

La femme ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Panda, comment oses-tu le défendre ! Hoqueta-t-elle. Et, désignant du doigt le châtain qui se massait douloureusement la joue, elle cria :

-IL LES A TUES !

Mathieu ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

-Je sais très bien que tu es en colère toi aussi, Patron est mort par sa faute, il t'était cher non? Ne te sens-tu pas mal ? N'es-tu pas dégoûté par ce qu'il a fait ? HEIN Panda ?

-je vous prierais de vous calmer, mère. Répliqua l'ursidé d'une voix neutre.

\- Que...MAIS POURQUOI DIABLE LE PROTEGES-TU ?

-Il a raison Seb, calme-toi. Fit Frédéric en posant une main sur son épaule.

La reine se blottit contre son époux et sanglota pour la énième fois depuis son réveil.

Et, avec un air réprobateur, l'homme du Grenier se tourna vers son fils.

-Mathieu, sache que tu me déçois énormément.

-Père…Je suis vraiment désolé souffla ce dernier.

-Excuses bien inutiles… GARDE ! Enfermez-le ! Nous déciderons de sa sentence plus tard !

Fossoyeur sursauta.

-M...Mais... Votre ma-

-François! Vitupéra le roi. Tu sais très bien que je déteste me faire répéter...

Le détenteur de la pelle déglutit et baissa la tête.

-A vos ordres majesté... murmura-t-il finalement, emportant avec lui Mathieu.

Il l'enferma dans un sombre cachot du sous-sol. Il n'aimait pas faire ça, après tout il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les princes. Ces derniers l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert. A chaque fête il était toujours présent... Malheureusement les ordres du roi étaient absolus et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Je suis désolé... Fit-il à l'intention du châtain. Et ce faisant, il le quitta.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~O

Seb pleurait encore, Frédéric commençait sérieusement à être agacé par cette situation. *Mais elle va arrêter de chialer putainnn*. Et, se souvenant d'un détail, il convoqua le détenteur de la pelle.

-Fossoyeur !

-Qu'y a-t-il votre majesté ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix lasse. *Quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin dormir, j'en peux plus là! En plus j'ai toujours pas retrouvé ma pelle !* Se lamenta intérieurement François.

-Un peu de dynamisme putainnn ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ?

-*Ne se rend-il donc pas compte qu'il vient de perdre quatre de ses fils...*

-Va chercher Geek, il va en avoir de mes nouvelles lui aussi!

Panda voulait s'y opposer, mais préféra s'abstenir, faute d'arguments. Il s'installa confortablement sur une chaise, observant les cercueils.

Au moment où Fossoyeur quittait la salle, Kriss entra en trombe.

« C'est terrible ! » hurla-t-il, un parchemin à la main. « Un message du royaume voisin nous informe que la Princesse de WhatTheCutLand, Antoinette Daniel vient de mourir! »

Seb s'évanouit. Fred la regarda en secouant la tête.

-Putainn manquait plus qu'elle s'endorme!

-Votre majesté, elle s'est évanouie. Le corrigea le majordome.

-Bah faites quelque chose! Il marqua une pause. Mais j'y pense ! Dit-il en foudroyant le jeune homme du regard. Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de lire mes messages!

-heu...hihi... Le concerné sourit à pleine dent.

Chose qui étonna Frédéric.

-Enfin bon, j'aurais eu la flemme de la lire de toute façon. MAIS QUE JE NE T'Y PRENNE PLUS! Hurla-t-il avant de reprendre son souffle.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

\- En plus cette lettre était scellée ! J'aurais pu te faire pendre pour si peu mon garçon! Allez, va ranimer l'autre.

Kriss l'installa avec difficulté sur le divan et l'éventa tout en lui tapotant doucement les joues.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Seb se réveilla et sanglota à nouveau. Fred roula des yeux avec agacement.

« Nous sommes perdus, la pauvre petite... Elle ne le méritait pas... »

Se lamentait-elle.

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir dire à ce pauvre Richard… » Maugréait le Roi tout en se passant une main sur son visage las. « Nos fils nous mettent vraiment dans l'embarras… »

Fossoyeur était revenu dans la pièce mais sans l'enfant.

-Alors ? Où est-il ? Demanda le roi en tapotant furieusement du pied.

Le détenteur de la pelle se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

-Votre majesté, Prince Geek est inconscient en ce moment.

-Comment ? Fit le roi.

-Il s'est évanoui près de la porte de sa chambre. En plus il s'est blessé au bras gauche, comme si on l'avait taillé avec un _couteau_ !

Le visage de Kriss blêmit.

-Ça va Kriss ? Demanda François, inquiet.

Ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille.

-C... Couteau... Ce n'était pas un oiseau? Il tiqua bruyamment.

-Hein ? Fit Frédéric en fronçant les sourcils.

\- L'ombre...

HELICOPTERE ! HELICOPTERE ! Hurla tout à coup le dégénéré.

Le roi explosa de rire avant de rencontrer le regard noir de Seb.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il ordonna : qu'on me l'amène à son réveil !

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la salle suivi de sa femme. Avant de disparaitre par l'entrebâillement de la porte, cette dernière se tourna vers son fils.

-Panda, va te reposer s'il te plaît, ta mine est affreuse.

Le concerné ne répondit rien, semblant fixer un point invisible. Ses pensées étaient à mille lieux de là.

Dire que tout avait commencé par la lecture d'un pauvre livre…

Il soupira et se leva de son fauteuil.

Ses pas le menèrent finalement vers la porte de sa chambre. Il observa le long couloir, renfermant les souvenirs d'une époque révolue, des rires d'enfants, des cris de joies, des chants par milliers, des bruits de courses qui martelaient le sol. Et là, plus rien, si ce n'est un silence sourd, une étouffante solitude…Ils avaient grandi ensemble, partagé tant de souvenirs heureux… Jouant ensemble, pleurant, criant, riant, se chamaillant… Et cette merveilleuse fête… L'homme en kigurumi se laissa glisser contre la porte, et s'assit sur le carrelage froid. Des larmes amères coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles. Tout semblait s'être effondré, à quoi bon continuer, il voulait tout simplement se laisser aller et mourir lui aussi. La douleur était insoutenable, il n'en pouvait plus, depuis quand vivre était devenu aussi fatigant ?

Mais il se ressaisit…

Les mains appuyées sur la porte, il tenta de se relever malgré l'équilibre précaire que provoquait la fatigue.

*T'es un Panda ! Reprends-toi mon vieux !* Se dit-il résolument, Mathieu et Geek avaient besoin de lui, il ne devait pas flancher, il était leur dernière chance. Les deux derniers vestiges de son doux passé allaient eux aussi disparaître s'il ne réagissait pas !

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

Mathieu ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Il pensait être dans sa chambre mais la brutale réalité s'imposa cruellement à lui. Et c'est donc sur ce triste constat qu'il s'extirpa difficilement de la botte de foin sur laquelle il était couché. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et y posa son menton, le regard vide…

Depuis combien de temps pourrissait-il dans ce trou à rat, il n'en n'avait la moindre idée. Il avait horriblement faim et froid et sentait une douleur infernale consumer son cœur.

La disparition de ses frères emplissait son être de mille remords. Il était en colère contre lui-même, tout le monde avait raison, c'était entièrement de sa faute ! Et il allait en répondre ! Par sa faute, quatre de ses frères n'étaient plus là… Il les avait perdus… A la simple évocation de cette immuable réalité, il empoigna rageusement quelques mèches de ses cheveux, souhaitant les arracher tant la détresse morale était grande. Ça y est, il commençait à devenir fou, il perdait pied, sombrant peu à peu dans un gouffre dont il ne verrait probablement jamais le fond.

Néanmoins par-dessus les regrets, la lâcheté commençait à s'emparer de son être… La crainte de la mort… Il les avait tué, s'il mourrait à son tour, ce ne serait que juste justice, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait… Il les avait tués et ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre… Mais le voulait-il réellement? Etre pendu à un arbre comme son frère... Mais cette fois-ci par les gardes… Se faire décapiter… Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis que son corps entier était tétanisé par l'angoisse. Il avait vu trop de morts… Il avait peur… « T'es vraiment nul Mathieu… » Souffla-t-il dans un rire pathétique avant de se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui-même.

Il était seul au monde, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, une douce voix réconfortante se fit entendre. -Mathieu.

L'interpellé leva la tête et écarquilla de ses yeux océans.

-Panda ? Souffla-t-il, surpris par cette visite pour le moins inattendue…

L'homme en kigurumi ne disait rien, le regardant d'un air inquiet. Le plus jeune semblait tellement mal en point… Il y avait de quoi dans cet endroit infâme*Il faut vite que je le sorte de là… Il ne tiendra pas longtemps…* ça ne faisait que deux heures et il était déjà dans cet état!

\- Je sais…Tu es en colère après moi…Je suis prêt à écouter tout tes reproches… Articula le petit châtain pour rompre le silence.

L'ursidé fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais que racontes-tu donc ?

Mathieu baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te blâmer voyons ! Poursuivit l'ursidé. Et puis qui a dit que j'étais en colère ?

\- Mais… mère… Souffla le petit homme… Concernant Patron…

\- Non. Cette femme ne me connait pas.

Il s'assit en tailleur et son jeune frère l'imita de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc face à face.

-Je viens te présenter des excuses, fit l'homme à la tenue monochrome. J'ai dit des choses blessantes, c'était la dernière des choses dont tu avais besoin…

-Mais mec, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je suis le seul fautif de l'histoire… Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette manière…

\- Je sais que tout ce qui est arrivé n'était pas intentionnel, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Mathieu soupira de soulagement tandis que Panda affichait un air grave.

\- Ce qui est entièrement de ta faute par contre c'est ce qui va arriver au pauvre Geek! Déclara-t-il.

Le plus jeune le fixa.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Figure-toi qu'à partir de maintenant, ton cher petit frère sera mis en observation et enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Mathieu se leva d'un bond.

-Comment !?

\- Tu as bien entendu, Déclara l'ursidé avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Nos parents l'on jugé trop dangereux pour avoir provoqué la mort de presque la moitié de la famille royale ainsi que la Princesse du royaume WhatTheCutLand.

Le châtain hoqueta de surprise.

\- Quoi !? Elle aussi ?! *dire que je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée…* Elle est vraiment morte ? Reprit le petit homme, incrédule.

\- Oui, elle qui n'a pourtant rien fait de mal, elle non plus… Disons que c'était une sorte de petit bonus. Haha

Mathieu se frappa le front avec la paume de la main.

\- *c'est justement pour ça que je disais qu'il n'avait pas de cœur*

-Donc à partir de maintenant il sera isolé du monde extérieur. Poursuivi calmement l'homme en kigurumi.

\- Merde…Geek…tout est de ma faute, il m'avait pourtant averti, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, je l'ai forcé à exaucer mon vœu. Ce putain de vœu… Et maintenant…

-Hélas ce n'est pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle…

Après un court moment de silence il continua.

Pour ce qui est de ta sentence, nos parents y réfléchissent encore mais évidemment tu sais ce qui arrive aux gens qui enfreignent les règles.

\- Peine…de…mort… Murmura Mathieu, complètement abattu.

Panda sentit une profonde émotion l'étreindre. Il avait toujours éprouvé une forte commisération face aux malheurs de son pauvre frère.

\- Panda, ils vont m'exécuter merde! JE VAIS MOURIR !

Vitupéra Mathieu en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

L'ursidé posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Rien n'est encore perdu, ne te décourage pas… Tu sais, rien n'a encore été décidé. C'est seulement Demain matin qu'ils se réuniront pour décider de ta sanction.

Cela ne réconforta pas pour autant le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce que ça change même s'ils se réunissent aujourd'hui même, le lendemain ou le mois suivant… Il allait être exécuté, c'était un fait indéniable.

Panda secoua son frère par les épaules.

-Bon Mathieu, tu fais chier, puisque je te dis que je ne te laisserais pas tomber. C'est si difficile que ça de me croire ?

Le concerné ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Panda je…

-Ecoute, je suis convoqué à cette réunion moi aussi. A la moindre occasion qui se présenterait, j'interviendrais en ta faveur et défendrai ta cause plus celle de Geek. Je vous sortirai de ce merdier, soyez-en sûr.

Le cœur du prisonnier se serra. Une goutte de larme dévala sur sa joue se transformant peu à peu en flot… Des flots de larmes de reconnaissance et d'espoir…

-Mec, combien de litre de larme t'as versé depuis hier ? On aurait pu irriguer des hectares de plaine asséchée avec! Se moqua l'homme en kigurumi.

-Oh toi, ta gueule. Rétorqua le petit homme avec un air faussement outré tout en les essuyant d'un revers de la main. Je te signale que t'as aussi pleuré. Son sourire s'élargit. Même quand on dormait je t'entendais encore. D'ailleurs ton oreiller était très humide le matin. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi... c'est pas parce que j'ai squatté ta chambre pour la nuit que tu peux raconter des conneries sur moi.

-Haha tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien me cacher. Riait le plus jeune.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amical. Mathieu semblait allait mieux, cela rassura l'ursidé.

-Panda… Et s'ils refusaient ? Demanda soudainement le jeune homme.

L'interpellé soupira d'exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être relou Mathieu parfois. Il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Allant même jusqu'à transgresser les règles pour arriver à ses fins.

Quoiqu'il n'avait pas tort. La négociation n'allait peut-être pas marcher…

Mais il avait déjà prévu un plan B.

-Reste plus qu'à se faire la malle.

Le plus jeune écarquilla ses yeux.

-Tu veux dire…

-Kriss, Fossoyeur et moi sommes en train d'échafauder un plan d'évasion. Expliqua-t-il.

A l'entente du nom du pelleteur, Mathieu grinça des dents.

-Tiens donc ! Maintenant il veut m'aider à m'évader !

-Ecoute, je comprends le fait que tu lui en veuilles à mort, c'est tout à fait normal, mais mets-toi un peu à sa place… C'était soit toi, soit lui.

-Peut-être. Lâcha le petit homme d'un air bougon.

-Tu verras, tu ne lui feras plus la gueule quand il t'aura libéré. Ajouta l'ursidé avec un sourire mesquin. C'est quand même un chic type.

-Très bien, je vais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Et sur ces mots, ils se levèrent, l'heure des visites étant passée.

Panda lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Courage mec, tiens le coup.

-T'inquiète.

-Plus tard Kriss t'apportera à manger.

-Ça tombe bien je crève la dalle ici. Dit Mathieu en se grattant le ventre.

-Ok, je lui dirai de se grouiller.

Panda tournait les talons pour partir lorsque le plus jeune l'interpella.

-Panda!

L'interpellé se retourna et le considéra. Mathieu se décida enfin à parler.

-Merci. Fit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Panda hocha la tête et partit.

Plus loin, le petit châtain l'appela à nouveau.

-Et dis-lui de me rapporter une couverture! Criait-t-il par-dessus les barreaux. Je veux pas attraper la crève!

-Ouais, ouais. Soupira l'ursidé avant de s'éloigner.

«Tu pourrais pas lui demander de m'apporter du café bien chaud aussi! » Entendit-il encore alors qu'il se rapprochait déjà de l'escalier menant à la sortie. L'homme en kigurumi roula des yeux avec agacement.

«Ah et un oreiller et un matelas s'il te plaît ! »

Panda se stoppa net.

-Oh Mat' ! Hurlait-il à son tour de l'autre côté. Dois-je te rappeler que t'es plus un prince maintenant mais un vulgaire et malheureux prisonnier confiné dans un sombre cachot! Et puis je crois pas que Fred apprécierait ! Ajouta-t-il dans un ricanement.

-Mais on s'en branle! Rapporte-moi simplement ma guitare, je me fais chier ici. En plus c'est sale, c'est sombre et ça pue!

*Mais quel capricieux…* se plaignit son frère.

-Sa majesté le 'prisonnier' désire-t-il autre chose ?

-Comment t'as deviné ? Répondit le concerné, de bonne foi. Il me faut également mon livre de chevet. Le titre c'est _« Une fois au chalet »._ Ah et un peu de lumière ne serait pas de trop, de préférence des bougies parfumées, tu en trouveras dans la chambre de Patron! (me demandez pas pourquoi Xp )

Ce sera tout ! conclut-il avec un large sourire.

 _*_ Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis venu lui rendre visite.* Soupira l'ursidé en émergeant du sous-sol. Néanmoins un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres. *Au moins il a l'air d'aller mieux…*

Plus tard le pauvre Kriss, sur les ordres de Panda, s'attela à rendre la prison plus 'vivable' pour son cadet. Ce dernier put profiter de l'après-midi dans le confort, lire et boire du café à sa guise. La nuit il s'endormit sur un oreiller moelleux.

O~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~O

Très tôt le matin…

\- Alors Panda, tu sais pourquoi nous t'avons convoqué n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Frédéric, du haut de son trône.

\- Plus ou moins. Répondit ce dernier d'une voix neutre.

\- Mon chéri, tu es bien conscient qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu deviens indéniablement héritier légitime du trône. Expliqua la reine, assise aux côtés de son époux. Elle dégusta ensuite un biscuit que Kriss avait présenté sur un plateau.

L'ursidé afficha un air grave.

\- Je le suis mère… Répliqua-t-il finalement.

Ses parents parlaient à tour de rôle comme pour le convaincre.

\- Je sais que tu es encore trop jeune pour diriger tout un royaume mais les circonstances en ont décidé autrement fiston! En plus ta mère et moi sommes fatigués. Il est serait peut-être temps pour nous de nous retirer.

N'est-ce pas Seb ? Dit-il se tournant vers cette dernière. Et posant une main tendre sur la sienne, il continua : Ne t'avais-je pas promis des vacances. Eh bien nous partirons en province!

La reine le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux.

L'ursidé ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. *Alors même lui peut être romantique! Qui l'eut cru…*

Quoi qu'il en fût, il voulait en finir avec cette stupide réunion.

\- Tu es un jeune homme séreux, intelligent, cultivé et bien instruit, poursuivit Seb. Je suis sûre que tu feras un très bon roi ! N'est-ce pas Fred? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Le roi émit un grognement d'approbation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est mon fils! Il assumera bien ce rôle!

\- N'es-tu pas content mon cœur ? Demanda la mère.

Ce dernier ne parla pas.

-Panda ?

L'atmosphère était devenue tendue.

\- De toute façon content ou pas content ma décision est prise, il deviendra roi. Point final ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi stupide que son cher frère, il n'ira pas pleurer chez Geek ! Ha-Ha-Ha

Panda tiqua en entendant les paroles de son dit père et serra les poings, cela sa mère l'avait remarqué.

\- Fred, allons… Le raisonna-t-elle.

Entre deux rires, Fred ajouta : « de toute façon il ne reste plus grand chose à tuer ! hahahaha ! »

C'est ainsi que le roi partit en un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Fred ! L'apostropha à nouveau la reine. Il n'en fit pas grand cas, continuant à rire à gorge déployée.

Panda lui lançait un regard mauvais.

\- *Bon sang… Je dois me retenir… Je le hais… Grinça l'homme en kigurumi, fou de rage. Ce n'est pas seulement pour le mariage, ce vieux fou contrôle nos vies, nous n'avons jamais notre mot à dire…nous sommes ses marionnettes. Qu'on vive ou qu'on meurt, il s'en fout complètement… Regardez-le rire de la mort de ses fils… Est-il tout simplement humain… non, c'est un monstre ! Bordel de merde, Geek, comment faisais-tu pour supporter tout cela, tu gardais toujours le sourire malgré tout. Moi je n'en serai pas capable …je ne répondrais plus de mes actes si ça continue comme ça…* Il se donna une gifle mentale et secoua la tête. Je dois me calmer, soupira-t-il, je dois l'endurer pour Geek et Mathieu, qui pourrait les sauver à part moi ! Mais oui, ils comptent sur moi ! Je ne dois pas oublier mon objectif principal.*

\- Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ho-Ho-Hu-Hu-Hu! (XD)

Panda le regardait avec dureté.

\- *oui vas-y, connard, ne t'arrête pas, continue de rire, quand je serai roi tu seras la première personne que je bannirai de _mon_ royaume, tu ne reviendras plus de tes vacances! Espèce d'enfoiré!*

A bout de souffle, le roi se calma enfin. Et, reprenant son sérieux :

\- Hum. Bon poursuivons, nous allons maintenant parler de la sanction de ton frère Mathieu, nous avons délibéré. Dit-il ET nous pensons à la peine de mort!

\- Comment ?!

Panda regarda ses parents avec l'incompréhension la plus totale, le plateau glissa des mains de Kriss.

\- Il a enfreint les règles, causant la mort de ses trois frères et celle de sa seule sœur sans parler de la princesse du royaume voisin. Nous ne pouvons laisser passer cela.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Protesta l'ursidé.

\- Oh que si je vais le faire. Argua Frédéric d'une voix menaçante.

L'ursidé serrait les poings.

-*Mais quelle ordure !* Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire ça à votre fils! Réfléchissez un peu, notre effectif a déjà été réduit de moitié! Qu'en restera-t-il? Vous n'y songez pas!

\- Ma décision est incontestable. Tonna l'homme Du Grenier, tentant de le raisonner. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, cela ne me surprend guère, vous n'avez qu'une année de différence, il va sans dire que cela vous rapproche beaucoup, certains villageois vous pensent même jumeaux… Il marqua une pause et le regarda avec hauteur. Mais il n'a pas respecté les règlements, et pour cela, il sera puni.

-Mais tout de même Père, de mort!

Puis, se levant et faisant les cents pas, il continua:

-Comprends-tu simplement la gravité de ses actes! Geekland est menacé, nous devons nous préparer au pire!

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'homme en kigurumi, sidéré.

-Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à détenir un magicien. Comment penses-tu que Richard réagirait en découvrant la vérité! Parce que oui, il peut très bien interroger son magicien sur cette affaire sordide!

-Vous craignez donc un incident diplomatique ?

-Il faudrait que je mobilise nos chevaliers pour défendre nos frontières!

Panda était conscient du danger planant sur son royaume, mais que venait faire Mathieu dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi le tuer ? Pourquoi cette obsession ?

-*Je dois faire quelque chose, ça craint! Le connaissant, il ne changera pas d'avis… Est-ce qu'au moins Fossoyeur a fini de creuser le tunnel?*

Il regarda Kriss à la dérobée. Ce dernier était aussi tendu que lui. D'un geste muet, le majordome secoua négativement la tête, comme s'il avait compris la question du Panda.

L'ursidé paniqua.

*Bordel de merde! Le plan B n'est même pas prêt!* Son cerveau carburait cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution tandis qu'il rongeait ses ongles, signe qui trahissait d'ailleurs son anxiété.

« Allons le voir tout de suite! » Entendit-il tout à coups. Le cœur de l'homme en kigurumi s'affola. Son père se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie lorsque d'un pas vif, il se plaça devant lui afin d'empêcher sa progression.

-Père réfléchissez une seconde! Comment réagirait Geek ? Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il adore Mathieu, s'il l'apprenait, il entrerait dans une colère noire et serait capable d'anéantir tout le royaume! Allant même jusqu'à se suicider dans le pire des cas! Pensez aux lourdes conséquences d'une telle décision. Vous compromettez encore plus la sécurité de Geekland, le savez-vous? Je vous le concède, il est impliqué de très près dans ce drame. Cela dit, nous ne sommes point obligés d'en venir à une solution aussi extrême qu'hasardeuse! Quel intérêt de le tuer ? Cela résoudrait-il vos problèmes? Si oui, ne serait-ce que par humanité, ne l'épargneriez-vous pas? Je fais appel à votre bon sens, je vous le demande, de grâce considérez cela avec du recul, avec un regard on ne peut plus critique.

Il marqua une pause, cherchant les mots. *Et puis merde, si ça peut sauver leur vie… De toute façon je ne suis plus sensé être de ce monde… Geek, Mathieu, je suis désolé…*

-Si quelqu'un ici devait se faire exécuter, ce ne peut être que moi! Déclara l'ursidé.

Ses parents le regardèrent sans mot dire.

-Mathieu n'est pas venu voir Geek sans raison. Vous deviez vous en douter, il n'aurait jamais eu cette brillante idée tout seul!

Le concerné éternua dans son cachot.

-Vous avez devant vous le véritable responsable. Ajouta l'homme en kigurumi. Je lui ai montré un livre à la similitude troublante. « Mort et regret… » . Naturellement, il a fait le rapprochement avec son cas et consulté son magicien de frère pour obtenir secours. De tout ce qui précède, je suis coupable. Coupable, car, à travers mes actes, je l'ai incité à enfreindre les règles en vigueur. J'ai été sot de lui avoir fait connaître l'existence de cet ouvrage. Comprenez-vous? Même Geek n'y est pour rien, certes il a accepté lui aussi mais vous savez tout autant que moi que c'est un enfant naïf, docile, innocent, facilement influençable et par-dessus tout, qui aime beaucoup son frère. Son seul problème c'est qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore assez son pouvoir, pourtant très destructeur, sûrement du fait de son très jeune âge. Il a besoin de votre aide, vous êtes ses parents, ne le condamnez pas, il n'a pas demandé à naître avec de tels attributs. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait souhaité être un garçon normal, avec une vie normale sans contrainte d'aucune sorte.

Il fixa son père avec détermination. De grâce, je vous le demande, ma vie contre la leur, contre la liberté de geek, et une relaxe ou atténuation pour Mathieu. Et en s'inclinant, il ajouta « votre majesté »

L'ursidé tremblait légèrement sous l'effet de l'émotion néanmoins il réussit à soutenir le regard de son père. Il l'avait fait! Il a eu assez de couilles… Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le verdict final. Ils se défièrent encore du regard pendant plusieurs minutes, se fixant obstinément lorsque tout à coup le roi Frédéric explosa de rire, très rapidement suivie par son épouse.

L'ursidé resta hébété, ne comprenant plus rien.

L'homme du grenier était parti dans un rire franc, lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, et le considéra, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je déconnais! » Déclara-t-il finalement.

Le jeune prince écarquilla ses yeux.

-Que ? Réussit-il à dire.

-Haha, jamais tu ne m'as appelé 'votre majesté'. Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour entendre cela.

Il regarda ses parents à tour de rôle, complètement perdu.

-Evidemment que je ne vais pas te tuer! Ni Mathieu, ni Geek d'ailleurs! N'est-ce pas Seb?

Panda se tourna vers sa mère. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

-Il serait temps de tout lui expliquer, Fred.

-Nous avons organisé cette réunion dans le seul but de te mettre à l'épreuve.

L'homme en kigurumi sursauta.

-J'ai d'abord commencé par te provoquer en parlant de sujets sensibles, en l'occurrence la mort de tes frères puis le sort que je réservais à Mathieu. Je ne voulais pas d'un impulsif ou d'une brute épaisse au trône. Mais contre toute attente, tu es resté maître de toi-même, allant même jusqu'à refouler ta colère. Un roi se doit de rester courtois en toute circonstance.

Tu excelles également dans l'art de la négociation, sachant te montrer persuasif pour m'inciter à reconsidérer ma décision. C'est ce que j'attendais justement, cela dépassait même mes espérances!

Enfin, tu as fait preuve de courage, de sagesse et d'obstination. J'ai rarement vu une telle bravoure, une telle noblesse d'âme à Geekland, non je dirais même dans tout Buntstifte, allant même jusqu'à sacrifier ta vie pour sauver tes frères. Une telle abnégation ne peut que me réjouir.

Et, le regardant fièrement, il annonça solennellement.

-Félicitation, tu as réussi, tu as tout pour devenir un bon roi.

Un sentiment étrange enserra le cœur de l'homme en kigurumi tandis qu'une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge.

-La sagesse, la bravoure, l'intelligence, la diplomatie…. Tant d'éléments réunis en une si jeune personne. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. Dit finalement le Roi.

Le concerné éclata en sanglot, des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues.

« Je… vous déteste » réussit-il à dire entre deux larmes.

Pour toute réponse, Frédéric l'enlaça tendrement.

-Je sais, je sais… répondit-il tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Vous vous êtes foutu de ma gueule tout ce temps ! murmurait-il en resserrant l'étreinte. Donc quand il riait et tout…C'était juste pour la provoque! Il ne savait plus quoi penser de son père. Il avait passé toutes ces années à le haïr et le mépriser. Au bout du compte connaissait-il réellement son géniteur? Etait-il réellement mauvais jusqu'aux os? Il ne le savait plus. Ça faisait tellement du bien de se laisser aller aux pleurs, de relâcher toute cette tension; trop d'émotions accumulés avaient finalement eu raison de lui. Il avait tant eu peur pour ses frères, au point de ne pas dormir de la nuit, imaginant les pires scénarios. A présent, les choses semblaient s'arranger, des larmes de soulagement coulèrent finalement. Il détestait pleurer mais devait avouer que ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant… Il était ému jusqu'aux larmes. Son père était donc fier de lui ? Et tous ces mots, ces éloges…Il n'aurait jamais cru les entendre un jour.

-Maintenant tu vas nous faire le plaisir de bien gouverner ce royaume, veux-tu ? Demanda son géniteur d'un ton conciliant.

-D'accord… Murmura le jeune homme toujours dans les bras de son père.

La reine les rejoignit.

Kriss observa la petite famille soudée, le sourire aux lèvres avant de se faire entraîner par Seb dans un câlin collectif. (XD)

Plus tard ils descendirent au sous-sol voir Mathieu.

Le petit châtain était en train de jouer de la guitare, faisant résonner une triste mélodie dans le cachot qui lui servait maintenant d'habitat.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit les nouveaux arrivants.

-C'est l'heure de ton exécution! Trancha le roi Frédéric.

Le visage du concerné blêmit.

-Ne l'écoute pas! Il plaisante! Lâcha l'ursidé.

-Putainn, tu as gâché la blague.

-Père, on ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de chose!

Mathieu soupira de soulagement avant d'écarquiller des yeux. *Attendez un peu, je rêve ou Panda s'entend avec le vieux ? Est-ce que j'ai raté un épisode ?*

-Mais que faites-vous ici alors? Demanda-t-il malgré tout.

-Nous venons te libérer, mon cœur répondit la reine Seb.

'Mon cœur ?' Alors là, le châtain n'y comprenait plus rien, c'était pas elle-même qui lui avait flanqué une baffe la dernière fois? Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte en plus! Il se massa la joue à la simple évocation de ce douloureux souvenir. Aurait-elle regretté depuis ? Oui, ce devait être cela…

Kriss ouvrit le cachot, et d'un pas vif, la reine s'approcha de son fils et l'étreignit.

-Je suis désolée mon enfant, soufflait-elle, je t'ai dit des choses horribles, maman est tellement désolée, elle a été injuste.

Mathieu répondit à son étreinte.

-C'est sans importance mère, j'aurais fait de même à ta place. En plus, je l'avais mérité. En prononçant ce dernier mot, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Même si ses parents semblaient lui avoir pardonné, il ne parviendra jamais à se pardonner lui-même.

Ils se séparèrent et Seb caressa affectueusement le haut du crâne du plus petit dans un geste maternel. Chose qui réchauffa le cœur de ce dernier.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient tous à quitter le cachot, ils entendirent de sinistres craquements, des fissures semblaient lézarder le sol de toute part, suivis de martellements violents et saccadés.

Mathieu recula, méfiant. Il prit sa guitare et la brandit, se préparant au pire. Seb vint se réfugier près de son mari tandis que Panda et Kriss se regardaient. Le bruit dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'une dalle ne se déplace, révélant un trou béant par lequel une main sortit, faisant sursauter Seb, puis, une autre tenant une pelle apparut. Finalement Fossoyeur émergea entièrement de la brèche, en piteux état.

-Alors c'est pour quand l'éva…Et, remarquant la présence du roi et de la reine…-sion…

Le pauvre jeune homme balaya le cachot du regard, complètement hébété. Ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et entourés d'horribles cernes, son visage crasseux et ses vêtements couverts de terre et de boue formaient un bien triste tableau.

-hein ? Finit-il par dire. Provoquant un fou rire général chez les autres personnes présentes en ces lieux. Le roi riait à gorge déployée tandis que d'autres comme Kriss, Mathieu ou Panda pouffaient discrètement, n'y tenant plus.

-Il n'y aura pas d'évasions, Fossoyeur. Expliqua le petit homme en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

-Qu…Que ?

-Oui, ils ont décidé de libérer Mathieu, ajouta l'ursidé avec un sourire désolé.

Le visage de François devint livide, il retomba plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le matelas, massant ses tempes dans un mouvement circulaire.

-Si j'ai bien compris… J'ai passé toute la nuit et la journée d'hier à creuser ce… tunnel pour rien… Son corps fut secoué de légers tremblements. Et, continuant d'une voix étranglée… Des kilomètres… Des putains de kilomètres…

Mathieu fut pris de pitié.

-Désolé mec… Souffla-t-il.

-Ok… articula le jeune homme d'une voix à peine audible avant de se lever et partir.

François était encore chamboulé. La démarche titubante, il se rendit dans le jardin et se lança désespérément à la recherche de sa Pupuce qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Elle lui manquait horriblement.

Pendant ce temps, la famille royale s'affairait aux derniers préparatifs avant l'enterrement.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

-Mathieu, es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir venir?

L'ursidé avait troqué son habituel kigurumi contre un autre entièrement noir. Il était en train d'ajuster la capuche devant la glace.

-Certain… Répondit le châtain d'une voix morne, toujours allongé sur son lit dans une position fœtale.

-Très bien… Soupira son frère, le regardant à la dérobée bien qu'il ne voyait que son dos.

Une fois ses préparatifs achevés, il quitta la chambre la mine désolée.

Le petit homme avait entendu les bruits de pas s'éloigner et la porte se fermer mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

Une larme coula avant de terminer précipitamment sa course sur son oreiller.

Non… Il ne voulait pas y aller… Il ne pouvait…Il profanerait les obsèques de ses frères par sa simple présence, insulterait leur mémoire…

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

Dans le hall.

Alors ? Demanda le roi, voyant son fils descendre des escaliers.

L'homme en kigurumi noir secoua tristement la tête.

-Je vois… Dit Frédéric en consultant son horloge, il faudrait à présent y aller, ta mère est déjà dans le carrosse, nos loyaux sujets nous attendent également.

Ils marchèrent sur un long tapis rouge jusqu'au véhicule garé dans le jardin. Kriss, habillé d'un costume de coutil noir ouvrit la portière en s'inclinant.

Le roi monta aussitôt, suivi de son fils. Il prit place à côté de son épouse, et après un long soupire, il déclara à l'intention du cocher :

« François, nous pouvons y aller. »

Ils purent enfin se mettre en route.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

Les villageois affluaient de partout, nombreux débouchèrent des ruelles, d'autres sortaient de chez eux, se rangeant dans la foule immense et rejoignant le long cortège funèbre. Les plus vieux se tenaient aux fenêtres ou aux balcons, retirant les chapeaux dont ils étaient coiffés au passage du convoi.

« Vite, le cortège passe! » entendait-on ici et là, tandis que d'autres déploraient fortement la disparition des princes.

Vingt-quatre chevaliers revêtus d'armures servirent de porteurs, soit six pour chaque bière. Ils étaient réputés suffisamment robustes pour cette tâche et ce fut un honneur pour eux que de se voir confié le soin de transporter le corps des princes.

A leur côté marchaient à petit pas de talentueux jeunes peintres ayant réalisés de fabuleux tableaux à l'effigie des défunts. Patron n'avait jamais paru si majestueux, le Professeur, toujours fidèle à lui-même, mêmes ses prunelles bleues pétillant d'intelligence furent reproduites avec une saisissante exactitude. Sur le tableau, Hippie, paraissait beaucoup plus lucide, arborant un air étonné. Fille quant à elle brillait de toute sa splendeur, elle souriait de ce magnifique sourire qui aurait captivé plus d'un de son vivant…

Derrière le carrosse royal et d'autres véhicules appartenant à la haute sphère de Geekland, l'immense foule avançait en saccade continu tels des flots de mer noire. Un chant triste et austère rythmait leur progression tandis que leur voix s'en allait sur les routes, montant et descendant de la campagne, chant qui retournait d'ailleurs les entrailles de Panda, l'accablant de souvenirs douloureux, presque insupportables... Ce n'était pas ce que Patron aurait voulu pour ses funérailles, lui qui respirait la joie de vivre aurait préféré quelque chose de joyeux, une belle balade pleine d'entrain, une chanson évoquant la paix et la fraternité pour Hippie, une ode à Fille, narcissique qu'elle était… Prof, lui s'en moquait, il n'avait jamais trop apprécié la musique, et méprisait son frère, virtuose musicien à la voix inédite. Il se serait bien passé de musique et aurait volontairement offert son corps à l'amphithéâtre de dissection de la ville en vue de contribuer au progrès de la science, rien ne devait se perdre selon lui.

L'ursidé soupira, résigné.

Ils sont morts… Ils n'entendent pas et n'entendront jamais plus…

Fatigué, il s'endormit sur la banquette.

Alors que le cortège funéraire avançait toujours, on entendit retentir au loin les puissants tintements des cloches de _l'Eglise du bon et du bien_.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

Le fanatique assisté du Moine offrirent la dernière messe. Messe qui dura d'ailleurs trop longtemps au goût du Grenier. Ça ne semblait jamais en finir.

« C'est la fin du monde!» prêcha le prêtre, chose qui agaça davantage le roi.

Les villageois, tous suspendus à ses lèvres, buvaient la moindre de ses paroles. Selon toujours ses serments, la mort n'était qu'un signe avant-coureur de l'apocalypse, une sorte de prédiction venant de…

Blablabla il n'écoutait plus.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

Trois heures plus tard, les cloches retentirent à nouveau, annonçant la fin du culte et le moment fatidique... en l'occurrence, celui des adieux...

Le trajet vers le lieu de l'inhumation se fit à pied. A quelques centaines de mètre de l'église se trouvait un somptueux jardin. Il semblait abriter les plus belles fleurs du pays. De prestigieux édifices sépulcraux et nombreuses pierres tombales s'alignaient ici et là, imposantes... Majestueuses, saisissantes... Rois et princes des temps anciens dormaient en ces lieux depuis fort longtemps.

Frédéric n'aurait jamais imaginé assister un jour aux funérailles de ses enfants... Il sentit la main réconfortante de son épouse se poser sur son épaule... Seb non plus ...

Elle paraissait si malheureuse, entièrement vêtue de cette robe noire et tenant une ombrelle anglaise de la même couleur.

-Il est temps... Murmura-t-elle.

L'homme du Grenier soupira, et fit signe à Kriss de s'approcher.

Le majordome avança et présenta un coffret ouvert incrusté de diamants. A l'intérieur de l'objet se trouvait la clé qui permettrait au roi d'ouvrir l'immense portail menant au sanctuaire.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

Tandis que Fossoyeur, assistés de certains gardes creusaient les fosses, des personnages de hauts rang présentèrent leur condoléance au couple royale.

-Mes sincères condoléances, cher ami. Fit le roi Usul, navré. Si je puis vous être utile en quoi que ce soit en ces tristes circonstances...

-Vous nous honorez déjà de votre présence compatissante, que pourriez-vous faire de plus ... Répondit Frédéric tout en lui offrant l'accolade.

Le roi lui tapota amicalement le dos.

-Soyez fort mon ami, soyez digne...

-Je le sais bien... Je le sais bien...

D'autres souverains arrivèrent en la personne du roi Debbache et la reine Charlotte, veuve depuis quelques années suite au décès prématuré de son époux.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

Panda humait l'air. Une forte senteur de cyprès embaumait les lieux, rien de vraiment surprenant, la propriété en était entouré. Ces arbres qu'il avait tant en horreur...arbres qu'il considérait comme le symbole obligé de la mort... Du deuil.

Il s'assit pourtant sur un banc à proximité... Observant ce qui se passait autour...

Son regard se porta automatiquement vers ces jeunes femmes par centaines, physiquement et moralement désemparées, pleurant à chaude larme, la mort du Patron. Il pouvait y distinguer des filles de joie, de simples demoiselles du peuple, des bourgeoises, des femmes mariées, des veuves, quelques fillettes et même des travelos ?!

Son 'harem' avait même pensé à apporter des présents. Les malheureuses déposèrent leurs dons près du piédestal sur lequel était posé l'immense cadre en or massif ornant son portrait.

*Sacré Patron!* murmura l'ursidé.

« Qu'allons-nous devenir? » Se lamentaient certaines. « Il était si beau... Si séduisant! » Sanglotaient d'autres. Les cris de tristesses et de douleurs de ces charmantes créatures navrèrent l'homme en kigurumi. Mais il s'élevait un tel brouhaha qu'il préféra ne plus s'y intéresser.

Un peu plus loin, de nombreux jeunes hommes, sans doute tous des ex de Fille doublé d'une multitude de prétendants bêtes et obtus lisaient des poèmes en hommage à la jeune femme disparue. Panda entendait des pleurs et des lamentations. Il devait se l'avouer, Fille allait beaucoup lui manquer, désormais le château allait être relativement calme, privée de sa chaleureuse présence...

La photo de son jumeau se trouvait à proximité. Hippie... C'était un jeune homme fort aimé du peuple. Une âme noble et généreuse... Quand il ne se droguait pas, il distribuait du pain aux pauvres, jouait avec les enfants, pourvoyait aux besoins des plus démunis, enseignait la paix et la fraternité.

« Reposez en paix, Prince Hippie » souffla un petit garçon entre deux sanglots avant de se blottir contre sa maman. Plusieurs enfants avaient fabriqué des couronnes de fleurs qu'ils déposèrent à même le sol. Les adultes, quant à eux brulèrent de l'encens, allumèrent des cierges, la douce voulûtes remonta jusqu'au portrait. « Paix à votre âme... » Déclara un octogénaire à qui le camé avait offert des vêtements chauds pendant l'hiver de l'an dernier. Une fillette d'à peine 7ans, s'essuyant les larmes disait vaillamment : « Maintenant, il sera heureux aux côtés des licornes du bon Dieu! »

Plus loin encore, il distinguait un flot de personnages en blouse blanche qui s'affairaient près du cercueil du professeur. Ils s'inclinèrent, présentèrent leur derniers vœux, regrettèrent fortement cet homme si intelligent, si talentueux... Ce prodige de la science... Détenteur incontesté de la science infuse ! Avouaient les plus érudits. Le monde avait perdu un grand homme, c'était un coup dur pour la science! Nombreux se posaient des questions sur le devenir de ses recherches, si savamment effectuées jusque-là... Questions qui restèrent bien malgré elles sans réponse. La main sur le cœur, ils jurèrent à l'unisson de déployer tout leur zèle et de redoubler d'effort, en mémoire à son dévouement absolu pour cette discipline.

Ils firent une dernière révérence et s'en allèrent présenter à leur tour leur condoléance au roi.

Précis les salua d'un signe de tête et s'approcha du cercueil, y déposant une rose blanche... Symbole de son dévouement sans borne, absolu, aveugle, spontané et sincère pour l'homme de science. *Pour vous...* Souffla-t-il. Son amour était aussi pur que les pétales de cette rose. Le Professeur... Il aimait tant cet homme, il regrettait de ne pas le lui avoir dit... de ne pas l'avoir démontré assez... Puis, reculant légèrement, il contempla le corps inerte du châtain, le cœur lourd. Le Professeur était à l'image de la fleur... Ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser. Magnifique... Sa magnificence te frappait, te saisissait telle une lumière oblique dont l'invisible faisceau , sans même le secours des sens atteignait ton cœur au point de le bouleverser dès que tes yeux se posaient sur elle. Mais elle était protégée par des épines, cette carapace de froideur, d'indifférence, d'arrogance et d'antipathie qui avait rebuté plus d'un mais que lui, avait un jour réussi à percer! Peu lui importait si parfois ses mains saignaient, blessées par les pointes machiavéliques et acerbes, certaines paroles irréfléchies, crachées sous la pulsion de la colère ! La rose blanche était magnifique ! Il l'aimait tant ! il voulait en prendre soin chaque jour! Veiller sur elle, la contempler sans jamais se lasser... Mais cela n'avait pas empêché la fleur de faner...

Une larme roula sur sa joue...

*Pourquoi...*

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

Mort de l'intérieur, mort dans l'âme, complètement dévasté... C'était dans un tel état de détresse que l'assistant, la démarche chancelante, le teint pâle se rendit dans la salle de cérémonie après avoir entendu du Fossoyeur le décès de son supérieur...

Mais comment en était-on arrivé là?

*Début du flashback.*

Précis sortait comme d'une sorte de léthargie... Il se leva, mais tout disparut autour de lui... Il ne vit plus rien, si ce n'est le néant, le vide... Le narguant, l'emprisonnant, le terrifiant de son aveuglante couleur blanche et éclatante. Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette qui s'éloignait, se perdant au loin dans cette immense brume immaculée et froide... Cette silhouette si familière de l'homme en blouse blanche qu'il aimait tendrement. Il tenta vainement de le suivre, plus il s'approchait, plus ce dernier semblait s'éloigner...

« Professeur, attendez-moi, où allez-vous...

Professeur... » Murmurait-il.

Une douleur sourde lui enserrait progressivement le cœur alors que l'homme de science partait... Il ne semblait jamais pouvoir le rattraper, c'était impossible...Ce n'était que vaine illusion... Il ne resta plus de lui qu'un infime point noir disparaissant à l'horizon et que la brume eut vite fait d'engloutir ... Une trappe s'ouvrit tout à coup, ces pieds cédèrent, et il retomba dans une chute sans fin.

Deux coups, trois coups, Précis ouvrit ses paupières, émergeant tout doucement de sa longue torpeur, une douleur au crâne. A présent, il entendait plus distinctement les bruits de martellement sur sa porte. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, regarda le pendule... Déjà 9h ! Merde ! Depuis combien de temps dormait-il? Aurait-il raté le mariage... Et ... Et le Professeur... Il avait réellement pris soin de lui la veille. Répondant à cette question à la 'micro-brasserie' qui n'en était pourtant pas une... « Que suis-je pour vous...» eh bien Il était son bras droit, son ami... Son précieux ami... C'était inespéré... Il ne s'en plaignait pas, pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'était pas un ingrat... Après tout l'amitié ouvrait la porte à de multiples possibilités! Sans parler de cette fête, où il était si déterminé à le protéger, lui qui était pourtant si petit... Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à la simple évocation de ce doux souvenir.

S'extirpant de son lit, il enfila ses pantoufles et se leva. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte... Depuis longtemps apparemment...

Il se dirigea machinalement vers la porte tout en repensant encore à ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait... Réaliste... presque angoissant...

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, une douleur inconnue lui transperça les entrailles, il sentait comme un immense poids à l'estomac, une peur soudaine, inconnue l'empoignant violemment.

Il ouvrit finalement, se demandant qui ce pouvait être.

-Fossoyeur ? S'étonna-t-il, voyant la personne plantée devant sa porte.

Le jeune homme affichait une mine grave et affligée.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Constata-t-il. C'est la deuxième fois de la matinée que je viens frapper à votre porte. Vous allez mieux ?

-plus ou moins, répondit l'assistant.

-J'ai de bien tristes nouvelles à vous annoncer...

Le brun le regarda, la gorge nouée, l'invitant à poursuivre.

François plongea son regard dans les prunelles marons.

-Je ne sais comment vous informer de cette fatalité qui a frappé la famille royale...

-Essayez toujours, je vous écoute...

-C'est que très tôt le matin, quatre princes sont décédés!

Précis sursauta.

-C... Comment ?! Réussit-il à dire d'une voix mal rouée.

Décidément il était dur d'expliquer cette navrante affaire avec ménagement. Surtout que l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui était secoué de névrose il y a quelques heures encore. *Allez François... La 'politesse'... ou pas...*

-Bon je ne vais pas y aller par six chemins, Prince Hippie, Patron, Princesse Fille...

Le pelleteur déglutit, tandis que le teint du brun devenait livide.

-*non...*

-Et le Professeur, ont été retrouvés mort il y a...

L'assistant ne l'écoutait plus...

*impossible...* La démarche chancelante, le regard vide, il se dirigeait vers la salle de cérémonie... *

Il croisa quelques domestiques dans les couloirs, certaines le regardaient avec un air affligé...

« C'est l'assistant du feu Professeur... » Pouvait-il entendre.

La salle était tapissée de noires... Des fleurs étaient entreposées ici et là... Son regard s'attarda sur le centre la pièce... Sur des estrades surmontées de dais noires s'alignaient quatre cercueils d'ébène.

Précis était comme foudroyé... Les jumeaux étaient là... que c'est triste... Il les appréciait beaucoup... Ils étaient comme... sa deuxième famille... A côté, Patron n'avait jamais paru si calme... Pâle... Sans vie... Comme s'il eût été transformé en coquille vide.

Et il le vit... Lui… Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, machinalement, il s'approcha, posant une main tremblante sur la joue aux teints livides. La froideur qui s'en dégageait le tétanisa. Tout doucement, il recula, perdu dans l'immensité de son chagrin... Tout semblait s'être effondré autour de lui... La douleur était infernale... violente ... Suffocante...

Il ne comprenait pas...

« Il s'est poignardé » Répondit le pelleteur comme s'il avait deviné ses interrogations muettes...

Précis hocha doucement la tête sans quitter le cercueil du regard.

François posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser... Je suis convoqué par Prince Panda.

L'assistant hocha une fois de plus la tête, l'air absent.

Il ne vit même pas lorsque François passa à côté pour quitter la salle.

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un revers de la main, et s'en retourna vers ses appartements...

Il remonta sur le lit qu'il avait abandonné il y a peu de temps, s'assit, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse et y enfouissant sa tête, laissant libre cour aux larmes... Seul avec son malheur... Loin de celui qu'il aimait... Il l'avait perdu et en souffrait horriblement. Dorénavant il serait à tout jamais privé de sa présence...

Le brun ne pouvait l'accepter, il avait tant besoin de revoir son beau visage, ce faisant il se saisit de son carnet. Etrange... il se rappelait l'avoir laissé sur la table de nuit et non sur son oreiller. Peu lui importait... Il la feuilleta, s'attardant sur chaque image du Professeur... Chacune d'elle avait son histoire... Cela apaisa légèrement son cœur, il avait en main, le vestige d'un doux passé. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière page... _« Vous auriez dû ajouter: dessinateur hors pair »_ avait-il lu _._ Ses joues s'empourprèrent de honte... Cette écriture... Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille... Il referma le carnet, éclatant en sanglot... Dieu qu'il lui manquait...

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

Fin du flashback...

Panda s'approcha de l'assistant.

-Ça va? Vous tenez le coup ? Demanda l'ursidé.

Son interlocuteur s'essuya furtivement les larmes.

-A peu près... Mais n'est-ce pas à vous que l'on doit adresser la question.

Le concerné lui donna une tape amicale. Un silence s'installa, vite rompu par l'ursidé.

-Il vous appréciait beaucoup...

Le brun sursauta légèrement suite à cette déclaration.

-De son vivant, il n'avait jamais traité personne avec autant d'égard... Vous rappeliez-vous de votre malaise de la veille, enfin... Je veux dire avant la tragédie...

Précis hocha la tête dans un signe d'approbation...

-Il avait eu peur pour vous... Et pas qu'un peu...

-merci...

-Je ne fais que relater les faits... Il s'arrêta de parler.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est le roi Richard, il vient vers nous! Dit-il, suivant le bonhomme du regard. C'est juste sidérant, que fait-il ici ?

Le visage de l'assistant était devenu blême... En effet, le roi marchait vers eux. C'était LUI!

-Précis, vous allez bien ? Demanda l'ursidé, en saisissant son bras. Chose qui fit sursauter violemment le brun, arraché de sa torpeur.

Panda fronça les sourcilles.

-Mais qu'avez-vous ?!

-Je... Je dois y aller! Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Mais l'ursidé ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là. Il resserra son emprise sur son bras.

-Mais enfin, où allez-vous ? Il se dirige vers nous! Je crois qu'il va nous parler!

C'est ce qui arriva en effet.

« Bien mes bonjours! » Lança le roi de sa voix de ténor.

Ils le saluèrent en s'inclinant respectueusement. L'ursidé en profita pour présenter ses condoléances.

-Ce n'est rien mon garçon... Répondit le souverain avec un sourire aimable. Puis son regard se braqua sur Précis, chose qui tétanisa ce dernier.

-Et vous ?

Voyant que le brun n'était pas en état de répondre, Panda intervint.

-Permettez que je le présente: Antoine Précis, c'était l'assistant de mon frère.

-Antoine ?! S'étonna le roi.

L'ursidé n'en fit pas grand cas.

-C'est cela mais nous préférons l'appeler Précis.

Richard plissa des yeux, semblant sonder le grand brun du regard.

-Votre nom m'est familier...

-Rien de vraiment surprenant, votre fille se nommait Antoinette si je ne m'abuse. Expliqua l'ursidé.

-Tout à fait ! Et se tournant à nouveau vers le jeune homme, il poursuivit... Mais votre visage me dit quelque chose...

L'assistant était au bord de la syncope. *Bordel de merde ! Vite, un miracle, n'importe quoi!*

-Richard ?!

Ils se tournèrent et virent le roi Frédéric arriver vers eux.

-Mon ami... Mon frère! Répondit l'interpelé, lui offrant l'accolade. Excusez mon retard.

-Que dites-vous? Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici, qu'en est-il de votre fille ?

Le roi secoua négativement la tête.

-Ces horribles détails sont inutiles, cher ami... Elle sera inhumée en temps et en heure ! Et d'une voix sinistre, il poursuivit.

« Lorsque la vérité éclatera au grand jour! »

Frédéric haussa un sourcil.

-De quelle vérité parlons-nous ?

-De la mort de ma fille PARBLEU !

L'ursidé et son père échangèrent un regard oblique.

\- Je traquerai cet assassin, ce criminel, ce malfrat ! Le voyou ! Ce malpropre! Ce...

Et il se lança dans une longue tirade sans fin... Insultant dans le vide..., trouvant toujours à chaque fois de nouveaux qualificatifs particulièrement infâmes, les yeux étincelants de colère.

*Hein ? Où est passé Précis ? Se demanda Panda, ne le voyant plus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche du scientifique, La reine Seb se joignit à eux, accompagnée de la reine Samuelle. (XD bah quoi ?)

-Richard, allons! L'apostropha son épouse. A peine ai-je le dos tourné que vous déblatérez encore ces inepties!

-Taisez-vous, femme!

-Hmph!

Frédéric roula des yeux, agacé. *Putainn, et voilà qu'ils recommencent! Ils ne pourraient pas se disputer un autre jour... Parce que là tout de même...*

En même temps, il portait son regard sur le cercueil de son fils.

-Bon! Décréta-t-il, Fossoyeur vient de m'informer que tout était prêt.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de calmer le couple et faire sangloter Seb.

Samuelle la réconforta doucement, l'invitant à se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Ma pauvre... Là... Comme je vous comprends, ne pleurez plus...

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

Frédéric venait d'achever son discours. Le moment des adieux étaient de loin le plus dur...

Les sanglots étouffés... L'émotion du peuple, les cris de tristesses et de douleurs accompagnèrent l'inhumation.

On se rangea autour des fosses, une fois les seize cordes disposées, on poussa les bières dessus. Elles furent simultanément inhumées...

Précis regarda le cercueil de son regretté Professeur descendre tout doucement, il voulait s'engloutir avec lui dans cette fosse... Disparaître sous la terre rouge... Son amour n'avait pas réussi à le retenir... A quoi bon continuer à vivre... Ah oui, il devait poursuivre ce que son scientifique avait commencé... Et il ne vivrait que pour cela...

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

Les villageois commençaient à rentrer. Les hauts personnages également... Seuls quelques personnes restaient, discutant encore de divers sujets, s'interrogeaient sur l'avenir...

Panda se perdit dans la contemplation de son environnement. L'édifice semblait en feu sous les rayons obliques du coucher du soleil. Un vent frais se levait...

Il entendit derrière lui les bribes d'une discussion. Se retournant, il vit avec étonnement, une Jeanne aux cheveux bouclés sur les épaules, habillée de ses plus beaux atours donc d'une robe faite de soie et de dentelle noire, s'enquérir des dernières nouvelles auprès de Fossoyeur.

-Mathieu est-il ici ? Demandait-elle avec hauteur, le méprisant pour son rang. Je ne l'ai vu ni à la messe ni à l'enterrement...

-Eh bien ça répond à votre question Mademoiselle. Répondit sèchement le pelleteur, mi- fatigué, mi- agacé. Il passa à côté et partit. Après tout il avait mieux à faire que de discuter avec cette espèce de malapprise.

Elle se retrouva donc seule et abasourdie par tant d'insolence. Chose qui fit pouffer l'homme en kigurumi.

Le remarquant, elle le fusilla de ses prunelles pervenches.

-Vous!

D'un pas vif, elle s'approcha et se planta devant lui.

-'Heureux de vous revoir' Lança l'ursidé, ironique.

-Je pensais que c'était interdit aux animaux ici. Que faire... Dois-je prévenir un garde?

-Oh, lequel, celui qui vient de vous ignorer ?

La voyant bouillir de rage, un sourire goguenard naquit sur ses lèvres. Et pour encore plus enfoncer, il ajouta.

-Cette fois-ci il n'y a pas de verre d'eau, dommage pour vous. Vous contenterez-vous de terre ? Ou ramasseriez-vous des pierres pour me lapider tel un malandrin de Jérusalem?

Dieu qu'elle en avait envie... S'abandonner à sa rage homicide... Le frapper à mort et l'enterrer à côté de ses frères, après tout c'est pas la place qui manque! Néanmoins elle reprit contenance.

-Au regard des récents évènements, je pensais que vous changeriez, mais que pouvais-je espérer venant d'un être aussi primitif et sous- évolué...

-Ah, de l'espoir! Parlons-en! N'est-ce pas ce qui vous amène en ces tristes cérémonies?

-Que dites-vous ?! Siffla-t-elle, courroucée.

-Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne... Il secoua la tête avec un air faussement dépité... Ne faites donc pas l'innocente, la vérité, je vais vous la dire. En fait vous n'avez pas perdu de temps et c'est bien! Le temps est précieux, et pour nous le prouver, vous avez couru ventre à terre jusqu'ici dès que vous avez appris pour la belle Antoinette! Un rire sardonique s'échappa de ses lèvres. Après tout, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres! Ajouta-t-il.

-N'est-ce pas? Sourit la comédienne avant de pivoter sur elle-même. Ma robe n'est-elle pas belle ? Dommage que Mathieu ne soit là pour la voir.

Elle marqua une pause, le jaugeant de haut en bas, puis, elle poursuivit.

-Je vois que vous évoluez, vous portez du noir aujourd'hui. Et avec un air faussement choqué. Se pourrait-il que vous ayez dans votre placard, tout un assortiment de ces tenues hideuses...

L'ursidé se contenta de la narguer du regard.

-Grand Dieu, vous en aviez donc pour toutes les occasions!

-Eh oui, très chère, même pour mon couronnement!

Silence totale.

-Votre quoi ?!

-Vous avez très bien entendu, vous avez devant-vous le futur roi de Geekland ! Dit-il solennellement.

La jaune femme tiqua nerveusement.

-Le couronnement aura lieu dans quelques jours, viendrez-vous Jeanne ? Allez, ne faites pas votre timide... Ce sera tout joyeux, il y aura plein de monde, un grand bal avec pleins de gens à insulter et sur qui vous pourrez vider votre verre si ça vous chante... Faites-vous belle, faites le nécessaire, portez une belle robe, avec un peu de chance, un ivrogne vous remarquera peut-être...

-Vous, roi ? Peuh! Le pays est perdu!

Il haussa les épaules.

-Bon, après tout, tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'être d'accord.

-JE ne suis pas d'accord! Le roi Frédéric devrait y réfléchir à deux fois! A-t-on idée de confier son royaume à un animal !

Seul Mathieu est digne du trône! Continua-t-elle avec zèle et conviction. Oui, Je le vois en roi!

-Et vous en reine, c'est ça ? Il explosa de rire. Laide que vous êtes! Il s'essuya les larmes. Remarquez, c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée finalement... Votre tête bizarre comme emblème sur les drapeaux ferait fuir n'importe quel ennemi!

-Vous n'êtes qu'un céleri!

-Scélérat, Jeanne, scélérat... Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour revoir vos leçons de vocabulaire! Le couronnement n'est pas prévu dans l'immédiat!

La jeune femme rougit de honte et de colère, ce n'était qu'un lapsus! Un stupide lapsus!

-Pensiez-vous au souper du soir ?

-Vous verrez primitif mammifère, je ferais pression sur Mathieu pour qu'il parle à son père! Il sera couronné roi!

Panda commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras le bol de ce débat stérile. *Elle fait chier celle-là... Bon tant pis, laissons-là dans son ignorance, ça ne sert plus à rien de lui parler...*

Elle continuait à rouspéter mais l'ursidé ne l'écoutait plus, il passa à côté et s'éloigna en fredonnant un :

 _« Il était une fois une femme amoureuse..._

 _Peut-être un petit peu trop rêveuse... »_

Panda marchait joyeusement, savourant sa victoire... Certes il s'était retiré, néanmoins il avait une fois de plus remise la statue ambulante à sa place... Et ça c'était cool...

Le soleil déclinait petit à petit, l'ursidé le contempla, ses rayons donnaient un éclat irréel aux quatre imposantes pierres tombales faites de marbre s'alignant majestueusement face à lui...

Le jeune homme soupira. *Cette idiote de Jeanne avait réussi à le détourner pendant quelques minutes de sa triste condition... Ses quatre frères sont six pieds sous terre maintenant...* Il soupira à nouveau... Mais s'arrêta soudainement.

Une mystérieuse femme, vêtue d'une très élégante robe noire mettant en valeur ses courbes harmonieuses, car moulante, venait de déposer un bouquet de roses rouges sur la tombe du Patron. Il ne pouvait l'identifier, cette dernière était en effet coiffée d'un chapeau surmonté de voile noire, dissimulant son visage. Seule ses lèvres pulpeuses, d'un rouge enivrant et aux contours parfaitement dessinés étaient visible. L'homme en kigurumi, sans même la voir sous son vrai jour savait avec certitude qu'il se trouvait en face d'une demoiselle absolument sublime. Elle le regarda silencieusement par- dessus la voile, et finalement, tourna les talons pour partir. C'est donc d'une démarche distinguée et sensuelle qu'elle s'éloigna, s'engouffrant peu à peu dans la forêt de cyprès sous le regard intrigué du prince. Quoiqu'il devait se l'avouer, son air mystérieux et énigmatique avec quelque chose de captivant...

-Prince Panda vous étiez ici! Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il découvrit un Kriss tout essoufflé et haletant.

-ça fait presque un quart d'heure que je vous cherche, vos parents vous demandent,

Il hocha silencieusement la tête et suivit le majordome.

-Te voilà enfin! Le gronda gentiment la reine Seb, le voyant arriver. Je commençais à m'inquiéter!

-Désolé.

Pendant ce temps les deux rois s'entretenaient encore en privé.

-Parlez-moi un peu d'Antoine Précis maintenant. Il se nomme bien ainsi n'est-ce pas?

-C'est cela. Répondit Frédéric quelque peu surpris par l'étrange demande. Il n'y a pas grand- chose à dire vous savez... Nous ne connaissons pas grand- chose sur lui. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il travaillait au Grand hôpital de Geekland en tant que biochimiste et responsable du département d'autopsie... Enfin... avant que je l'embauche pour aider mon fils... D'ailleurs cela me rappelle que je dois m'entretenir avec lui au sujet des recherches du professeur prématurément interrompues!

-Je vois... Dit le roi de WhatTheCutLand. Son visage se détendit momentanément.

-Mais pourquoi donc vous intéressez-vous à lui, Richard?

Le concerné répondit évasivement un: « pour rien... »

Frédéric n'insista pas.

-Allons rejoindre nos femmes maintenant, proposa-t-il.

-L'idée ne m'enchante pas beaucoup... Répondit Richard, réticent.

-Je savais bien que vous alliez dire cela!

-Sacripant! Vous me connaissiez à ce point!

-Il semblerait... Allons, cessez donc de vous disputer... De telles circonstances rapprocheraient pourtant d'autres...

-Qui sait...

Ne souhaitant plus parler de son épouse, il demanda du coq à l'âne, Il vous reste bien trois fils non ? Pourquoi n'en vois-je qu'un seul? Où est Mathieu? Il devait épouser ma fille non? J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là!

-C'est ainsi que les choses devraient se passer en effet, seulement voilà, il est tellement abattu par la mort de ses frères et celle de sa future épouse qu'il a préféré ne pas venir. Son chagrin est immense, pauvre chose, il ne se nourrit plus et ne dort presque plus... Quant au Geek, par égard pour sa sensibilité, nous ne lui avons rien dit au sujet de ses frères. Il est très fragile du cœur, il ne le supporterait pas...

-C'est triste en effet... Ainsi donc Mathieu aimait ma fille...

-Il était tombé sous son charme... Mentit Frédéric. ( XDD ) ... Comme tant d'autres hommes...

-Ce n'est guère étonnant... Ma fille était si belle... Il éclata en sanglot.

Si belle... intelligente, raffinée... Maudit soit la mort... Cette vilaine bête qui l'a emporté si loin de moi! Et... Et cet assassin... Ils me le paieront tous! Il fut soudainement secoué de tremblements.

Son compagnon le consola, lui tapotant doucement le dos.

-Allons ne pleurez pas... Restez digne...*Putainnn je me sens trop coupable...*

-Merci, cher ami... murmura Richard, de nouveau calme.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

A la sortie de Geekland, près des frontières...

\- Encore merci pour tout Panda!

\- Mais de rien...

Panda, Kriss et Fossoyeur avaient tenus à escorter Mathieu jusqu'aux frontières. Pour expliquer la situation, remontons aux évènements de la veille...

Frédéric jugeait que Richard devenait dangereux. Le fait qu'il sache que sa fille n'était pas morte de cause naturelle était déjà en soi alarmant! Surtout qu'il avait un magicien à sa disposition!

Souhaitant sauver son fils d'une éventuelle, non, probable colère du roi de WhatTheCutLand, il lui ordonna donc de s'exiler quelques temps loin... mais alors là, vraiment loin du royaume. L'idée n'enchanta pas beaucoup Mathieu, mais c'était soit ça soit mourir des mains de Richard!

La première option était de loin la plus... sécurisante ?

En plus Seb avait rapporté que la forêt _«Nulpar»_ (grosse paresse scénaristique! :p) , oui, cette immense forêt séparant les deux royaumes était immunisée contre tout usage de magie, de quelque forme que ce soit.

Les idées divergeaient quant à l'origine de ce phénomène. Les anciens parlaient de villageois qui auraient autrefois cultivé cette terre avec la _sainte pelle_ et qui se seraient par la suite transformés en arbre. D'autres par contre, étaient plus enclin à la légende de la _sainte patate_ comme quoi c'était les patates cultivées dans le village qui s'étaient transformées en arbre pour punir les villageois trop gourmands. Et d'autres bêtises du genre... Quoi qu'il en fût, le fait était là! Aucune magie ne semblait y fonctionner. Les sorts jetés s'annulaient, les magiciens faiblissaient et mourraient, les personnes que l'on cherchait à l'aide de magies disparaissaient entièrement de la surface terrestre.

Bref c'était l'endroit idéal pour se planquer...

La nuit même, après un bon diner, il rassembla ses affaires, se préparant au long voyage. Il se fit aider par Kriss et Fossoyeur. Le premier pour tout ce qui est bouffe et provisions, le second pour les divers matériels de camping et ustensiles de cuisine. (Ouais, c'est pas Tarzan aussi hein! è_é).

Le petit châtain partit ensuite se coucher plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé, le départ étant fixé à l'aube.

Le matin, il se lava et prépara rapidement ses affaires. Ils furent entreposés sur le dos de son cheval de voyage qu'il appela _« Truc »_ (No comment...)

Les adieux furent émouvants, entre les larmes de Seb accompagnés de câlins interminables et les nombreuses directives de Frédéric. Il lui avait même offert une carte et une épée pour trancher la gorge des brigands.

Emu, le petit homme les enlaça tendrement.

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

Revenons maintenant du côté des frontières...

-T'en fais une tête, Panda.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour être aussi gai alors que tu es exilé du royaume, en plus pour une durée indéterminée!

-parce qu'on a évité le pire, je suis vivant! Expliqua Mathieu avec pétulance. LIBRE ET VIVANT ! hahaha!

\- Quel optimisme tout de même! Et sinon, tu comptes aller où maintenant ? Je veux dire à part la forêt et tout...

\- Je m'en vais explorer le monde ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça !

\- c'est pour cela que tu as demandé toutes ces provisions ? Quel gourmand!

-La ferme, t'aurais fait de même à ma place.

-Non, je me serais nourri de fruit, d'herbes comestibles, de rhubarbes et d'autres plantes dont regorge la forêt. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

-Tu ne me l'apprends pas mec!

Il sautilla sur place. « je pars en voyage! J'y crois pas! Ça m'excite trop! » (Hey! du calme les perverses ! :p) Tous les endroits que je vais explorer! Hahaha!

\- Dis-donc, jeune aventurier, tu n'as donc peur de rien! Des gens racontent que la forêt grouille de personnes pas très...sympathiques...

Mathieu sortit son épée et la brandit fièrement.

-J'ai ça! Je les découperais avec! Et joignant ses gestes à la parole, il scinda un arbuste en deux.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête! L'apostropha son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Ta gueule Panda, tu manges des bambous!

-Nuance! Je me nourris et laisse pousser la plante, mais toi, tu la détruis sans aucune raison!

-Pas faux... Il baissa la tête, pensif... Je me sens vraiment Navré pour Geek, et dire que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est enfermé dans un centre d'observation.

L'ursidé posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je me charge de tout!

\- Et comment ?

\- Mon couronnement aura lieu dans quelques jours, quand j'accèderai au trône je le ferai sortir de là. Pour l'heure, il est encore en salle de réanimation, il a utilisé trop de pouvoirs et ça l'a beaucoup épuisé. Il dort, si tu veux savoir.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis rassuré…Ah! Et félicitations, tu vas être roi !

\- merci

Mathieu rangea son épée.

\- Bon et bien je dois y aller…

\- Ok…

\- On se reverra sûrement un jour !

\- Oui, probablement. Si tu ne meurs pas attaqué par les sauvages!

\- puahaha ça n'existe que dans les livres que tu lis! Allez, salue Geek de ma part lorsqu'il se réveillera.

\- Je le ferai.

Et se tournant vers Kriss, il lui serra chaleureusement la main.

-Merci, pour tout Kriss, nous servir toutes ces années, être toujours présent dans les bons comme les pires moments... Nous remonter le moral quand ça va pas, nous faire marrer... T'as même tenté de rendre mon séjour en prison plus agréable... T'es un mec formidable... Je te confie ma famille, Bonne chance pour la suite et perds pas la boule pendant mon absence.

Le majordome hocha positivement la tête, ému. Une larme menaçait de couler.

Le petit châtain lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« Fais pas cette tête voyons, c'est pas comme si j'allais plus jamais revenir! »

Il s'adressa ensuite au Fossoyeur.

-François, je sais que ces derniers temps on n'a pas été en très bon terme... Tu m'as espionné puis envoyé en tôle et tout... Pour ça je t'en voulais à mort! Mais cette demi- journée en prison m'a permis de réfléchir... Je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais pas le choix...

Je tenais vraiment à te le dire, merci infiniment pour tout ce que tu as fait. Et encore désolé pour le tunnel. Tu l'as creusé sans boire, ni manger ni dormir pendant toute une journée, pensant qu'on allait m'exécuter. Je me suis trompé sur ton compte, t'es un chic type, en plus tu es fidèle et honnête... Oui, ta loyauté envers mon père est absolue... Merci ! Et lui serrant la main avec effusion : Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta pelle, content pour toi !

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé la retrouver sur le balcon du Patron!

-Ouais c'est bizarre...

Et enfin, il s'approcha de son frère.

-Fais attention à toi, et pas de conneries hein! Même si tu excelles dans ce domaine!

-hahaha tant que ça...

-Non sérieux Mathieu, t'imagines les dangers de la forêt et tout..., les brigands, les animaux, Chewbacca, et ...

Mathieu l'interrompit, le serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Ouais, ouais j'ai compris, t'inquiète, je ferai attention, vieux. Et puis l'histoire du Chewbacca qui viole des gens, c'est qu'une connerie du Patron!

Ils s'esclaffèrent.

Il s'avança enfin vers son cheval blanc. « Allez, viens ' _Truc'_ , nous devons y aller maintenant.

Il était déjà loin lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois et cria :

\- AU REVOIR PANDA, ENCORE MERCI POUR TOUT ! TU VAS ME MANQUER !

\- TOI AUSSI, BON VOYAGE ! répondit son frère, essuyant une larme avec la manche de son kigurumi.

-NOURRIS BIEN MON CHAT S'IL TE PLAIT!

-PAS DE SOUCI !

-AH! ET TROUVE-TOI UNE MEUF!

-TA GUEULE MATHIEU, BARRE-TOI !

Plus de réponse... Le petit châtain s'était engouffré dans la forêt... Disparaissant complètement de leur champ de vision...

O~o~0~o~O~0~0~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~o~ O

 **Fin de l'histoiiiiiiire !**

 **Je déconne ! Au contraire les amis, les choses sérieuses vont commencer...**

 **Alors c'était le chapitre 4 ! Wowowow baissez vos armes, ^^', si vous me tuez tout de suite, il n'y aura pas de suite. Bon, j'avoue c'était carrément l'hécatombe :x . N'empêche qu'on a essayé d'alterner entre joie et tristesse aussi. Et que ça soit BIEN claire, on aime tous les personnages hein! Même si on semble s'acharner sur certains :D** .

 **J'avoue, ce chapitre est trèèèèès long, j'ai bien essayé de poster quelque chose de court la semaine dernière mais c'était tellement nul que j'ai été contrainte de supprimer pour ne pas devenir folle :3 .**

 **Je pense que les petits chapitres c'est pas trop mon style mais pour vous, je vais faire des efforts.**

 **Je tiens également à dire que je suis contente d'avoir pu poster le chapitre 4. J'ai tellement galéré pour l'écrire, entre les exams, le manque de temps, les problèmes de santé, le découragement... Et j'en passe!**

 **Maiiis! Après deux semaines de combat intérieur, le voilà fin prêt ! Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat (contrairement à la première version ^^). Ce qui était super dur c'était de coordonner les évènements, les points de vue (Mathieu, Panda et Précis En l'occurrence) et décrire le sentiment de tous ces personnages! T^T**

 **C'est fou qu'on ait pas vu le Geek de tout le chapitre! Sauf son ombre peut-être... XDDD**

 ** _Ash_** ** _: Bref, je ferme ma gueule maintenant ^-^_**

 ** _Noli_** ** _: ouais il serait peut-être temps. è_é_**

 **J'ignore quand sera posté le chapitre 5, je préfère ne pas donner de date, n'empêche, j'ai déjà un titre en tête ).**

 **Bon, je crois que c'est tout...**

 ** _Noli_** **** ** _: Reviews ? ^-^_**

 ** _Ash_** **** ** _: SINON JE VOUS BUTE ! *sort son révolver*_**

 **Titre du chapitre 5 :** **Chewbacca** **!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pleure pas

**Heeeeeeeeeey ! Oui nous sommes encore vivantes ! Et non, cette fic est loin d'être abandonnée ! Déjà, nous tenons à nous excuser pour ces quatre longs mois d'absence, les études ont été très accaparantes. Maintenant que les résultats des examens sont officiellement sortis, rien de mieux que de fêter cela en postant quelque chose.**

 **Comme nouveauté : rating M pour ce chapitre à cause d'un passage assez…violent, nouvelle couverture pour la fic. (l'ancienne commençait à me faire chier) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je l'ai faite moi-même. Et…Et…Ben voilà.**

 **Sinon, je sais que je vous ai promis le Chewbacca pour ce chapitre mais suite à un problème survenu lors du découpage, nous avons décidé de le mettre dans le prochain chapitre qui ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder à arriver puisque nous avons pris assez d'avance pour le rédiger.**

 **Mille mercis pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de les lire, c'est très motivant. Merci de lire, de suivre, d'ajouter Nos destins sont liés à vos faves. Et… Bon bah… Bonne lecture hein, rendez-vous en bas. :)**

Chapitre 5 : « Pleure pas »

 ** _Précédemment_** :

 ** _... Le petit châtain s'était engouffré dans la forêt... Disparaissant complètement de leur champ de vision..._**

O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~ O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~O

A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il se mit à pleurer sans retenu, livré à lui-même, seul dans son malheur... En bon comédien qu'il était, il avait réussi à leurrer son entourage. Personne ne devait être au courant de sa détresse morale...de cette immense souffrance qui lui déchirait l'âme... Revêtir ce masque de gaieté se révélait une nécessité... Par égard pour sa pauvre mère qui avait déjà assez souffert et pour toutes ces personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Voyager dans le monde ? Peuh! Il était perdu dans cette immense forêt, et jamais avenir n'avait paru aussi terne! Bon sang ! Il aurait tout donné pour rester chez lui, aux côtés des siens, au pire dans le cachot! Après tout il n'avait jamais voulu partir, il aimait tant Geekland... A quoi ça servait de prétendre que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était plus le cas! Cet endroit qui ressemblait tant au néant l'effrayait. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui à présent qu'il était seul face à cette immensité...

O~o~0~o~Oo~0~o~ O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~O

De retour au château, Panda se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Rien de mieux qu'un bon 'livre' pour se changer les idées... A cause de ce maudit Patron, il avait pris goût à ce genre de littérature... Ses livres seraient bien tristes sans lui... Tant il les affectionnait... Maintenant, c'était à lui d'en prendre soin! Il eut un long soupir et pénétra dans la base secrète, mais oh combien grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez sur Frédéric.

-Fils ? S'exclama le Grenier, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à rencontrer l'ursidé dans ce coin de la bibliothèque qui lui était réservé.

-Père? Murmura le jeune homme face à lui tout aussi surpris que son géniteur.

-Que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit Frédéric.

Panda lui adressa un regard malicieux avant de répliquer :

-Je vous retourne la question.

-Je... Eh bien... Je te cherchais justement... C'est cela! Bredouilla le Grenier tout en dissimulant le livre dans son dos. Il s'éclaircit ensuite la gorge, tentant de dissimuler son embarras à son fils.

L'ursidé fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Eh bien me voici. Dit-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Nous devons parler. Déclara le roi. Et, regardant autour de lui, il ajouta J'imagine que l'endroit n'est pas aisé.

-Tout à fait. Admit Panda.

Ils retournèrent donc dans la salle principale et commencèrent à jouer aux échecs.

Deux heures passèrent...

-Père, vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-ECHEC ET MAT! hurla l'homme du Grenier, chose qui agaça davantage le plus jeune.

-Père... Reprit-il, impatient.

Un court silence s'en suivit

-Hum... Effectivement... Finit-il par dire.

Il prit sa barbe dans sa main en signe de réflexion, dévisagea son fils d'un air grave et se décida finalement à parler.

-C'est au sujet de ton couronnement.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il est prévu pour demain.

-Comment ?! S'exclama l'ursidé, sidéré au plus haut point.

D'une voix plus douce, le roi expliqua :

-Je sais très bien ce que tu penses, tes frères viennent à peine d'être enterrés et l'on parle déjà de couronnement.

-Tout à fait ! Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu fermer les yeux sur vos idées fantaisistes, père, mais là! Alors que nous sommes dans le deuil... Ce genre de réjouissance me paraît tout à fait incongru...

-Fort bien, mais apprends cher fils que certaines choses ne peuvent attendre. Répondit le roi d'un ton docte avant de poursuivre : Ces longues années de règnes me l'ont hélas appris. Désormais il faudra que tu adoptes à la fois le raisonnement du lion et du renard : rapide et efficace. Nous avons des urgences putain !

-Comme quoi? Vos vacances? Ironisa l'ursidé.

-Ah, les vacances! Parlons-en justement! Ta mère et moi devons partir le soir même après le couronnement!

-Quoi ?! Alors c'est comme ça ?! Mine de rien, vous vous barrez tous, en plus vous me laissez tout le royaume c'est ça ?! Mais je n'y connais rien, moi, merde!

L'ursidé n'en revenait pas, devenir roi, oui ! Il s'y était fait! Mais il n'était tout simplement pas prêt! Il n'a jamais été question de prendre la relève le jour suivant! Ne devait-il pas au préalable suivre des formations? Et son père, même sournois et à la limite machiavélique, n'était-il pas censé lui apprendre les ficelles du métier, lui insuffler l'art de la bonne gouvernance? Il était tout de même un plutôt bon roi, très mondain certes, éprouvant un penchant assez malsain pour les paris, les jeux de hasard et tout ce qui s'y rapportait néanmoins il pouvait faire preuve de sérieux et d'une extrême diligence lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient. Mais tout cela était nouveau pour l'ursidé, comment allait-il s'en sortir, lui ?

Raisonnement du _lion_ et du _renard_ , mon œil! Je suis un panda, moi, _Monsieur!_

-Pour cela, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Répondit calmement son père. Tu auras à tes côtés un conseiller. De toute façon, nous tenions réellement à ce que ton couronnement soit achevé avant notre départ. Ta mère a réellement besoin de vacances, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour elle, elle est tellement morose, ne mange plus, ne dort plus, pleurant chaque fois que j'ai le dos tourné.

Ne vois-tu donc pas ces horribles cernes sous ces yeux ?

La mine songeuse, le roi se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

La veille, en se réveillant au milieu de la nuit pour grignoter, il entendit des bruits de reniflement, et, relevant la tête, le Grenier vit que son épouse pleurait encore, tenant dans le creux de ses mains une paire de petites chaussettes bleues tricotée par ses soins, avant la venue au monde du Patron.

\- Mais putainnn,Seb, dors! Arrête de pleurer, tu te fais du mal.

Ses pleurs ne cessèrent pas pour autant, ressentant comme une profonde tristesse, elle, s'abandonna intarissablement à de nouveaux débordements de larmes.

A y repenser ce n'était pas la première fois. Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour leurs enfants, en effet, les sanglots étaient devenus son lot quotidien.

Il s'assit à son tour, passant en revue tous les éléments de leur désormais triste existence... Ses fils aînés n'étaient plus de ce monde, qu'allait-il advenir des affaires du Patron qui jadis encore prospéraient grandement... Quant aux recherches du Professeur... Quel gâchis! La mort lui avait joué un bien sale tour! Lui foulant l'herbe sous la cheville au moment où les recherches allaient pour le mieux... Et Fille qu'il espérait marier à un riche prince... Cynique ? Non... Elle même s'était insurgé contre le mariage arrangé de Mathieu, réclamant que l'on examina de près son cas... Souhaitant que l'on prenne en main l'avenir de sa vie sentimentale car trop lasse de fréquenter des bons à rien...

Ses pensées allèrent finalement vers Hippie, la culture de chanvres indiennes à laquelle l'homme de Babylone se livrait depuis déjà plusieurs années dans les vallées surplombant Geekland servaient finalement de nobles causes. Chaque mois des redistributeurs transfrontaliers venaient s'enquérir des produits soigneusement séchés et enroulés par ses soins, moyennant paiement d'une coquette somme. C'était tout dire, son commerce florissait, réagissant en fonction des marchés et du coût. Néanmoins, contrairement à son frère aîné, il investissait dans l'humanitaire. Les fonds recueillis servaient en effet à l'achat de matériels et de denrée alimentaire destinés à nourrir la classe la plus démunie du royaume. Sur ces points, le roi était fier de ses fils... L'un, remplissant les caisses royales quand les contribuables ne le faisaient pas, l'autre, nourrissant le peuple affamé, empêchant les émeutes en véhiculant fraternité et paix...

 _Panda... Va avoir du boulot..._ Avait-il conclu avant de s'emmitoufler sous la couette et se rendormir, suivi à son tour par la reine que les larmes avaient finie par accabler.

-Elle va si mal que ça ? Quelque part c'est compréhensible... Reconnut l'homme en kigurumi...

-Plus mal que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer... Elle est complètement dévastée, je commence même à m'inquiéter pour sa santé...

-Pauvre mère... Souffla le jeune homme, attristé... La lueur d'inquiétude qui se lisait à ce moment-là dans les yeux de son père ne faisait qu'amplifier son chagrin...

Après un long moment de silence, il dit finalement... « Très bien je vais y réfléchir... » Pour Mère... _C'est tout ce que je peux faire après tout..._

-A propos, les invitations ont déjà été envoyées hier, dans la soirée auprès des royaumes voisins. Annonça le Grenier. Nos messagers ont été, fort rapides. Les rois viendront dès demain-même siéger en conseil et honorer de leur présence ton investiture.

-Décidément vous ne changerez jamais... Soupira Panda, affichant un air blasé tout en tenant l'arrête de son nez d'une main fébrile.

Frédéric se contenta d'esquisser un sourire mesquin tout en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du plus jeune avant de se lever et se diriger vers la sortie en fredonnant quelques airs étranges.

 _Une bonne chose de faite!_ pensait-il, satisfait.

Une fois seul, l'homme à la tenue monochrome se prit la tête entre les mains.

« La belle affaire... Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant... »,se lamenta-t-il, un léger bruissement de tissu attira cependant son attention, relevant la tête afin d'en identifier la provenance, il découvrit avec stupeur un Geek émergeant lentement de l'arrière de l'étagère adjacente, le regard vide, le teint maladif et les yeux baignés de larmes.

-Geek... Souffla l'ursidé,

Ni d'un, ni de deux, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, et accouru vers l'enfant qu'il enlaça tendrement une fois arrivé à son niveau.

Le gamer mit du temps avant de répondre à l'étreinte, déposant ses mains frêles sur le dos du plus vieux. Ses yeux sans éclats étaient semblables à deux abysses où ne se lisaient que désolation... Panda en fut tout bouleversé...

-Tu... es enfin réveillé... Murmurait le futur roi, la gorge nouée par le soulagement et le chagrin...Voir son jeune frère dans un tel état le mortifiait tant.

Il posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps « Tu nous écoutais ? »

Une heure plus tôt.

Un enfant pleurait, recroquevillé à même le sol, le torse brisé par moult sanglots, hoquetant seul dans la sombre obscurité de sa chambre, un verre au contenu douteux à ses côtés.

Il l'avait encore fait! Il a laissé ce monstre prendre possession de son corps... Il a été une fois de plus faible... Incapable de le contrôler...

Cette nuit-là, il se rappelait très vaguement avoir ressenti une vive angoisse, redoutant le moment où la chose allait à nouveau se manifester après plusieurs semaines d'inactivités où cette dernière était restée cloîtrée dans une barrière érigée par son subconscient. En effet Frédéric était à cour de vœu et s'était temporairement désintéressé d'eux pour le plus grand soulagement de Geek, abritant cet être infâme en son for intérieur.

Mais Mathieu avait prononcé un vœu, et tout avait déraillé... Il savait qu'il devait exaucer le souhait le soir venu mais ignorait encore comment, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait en choisir les circonstances...

Fort heureusement la fête organisée par le Patron avait retardé l'échéance. Jamais il ne s'était aussi bien diverti, il ne comptait plus les verres de punch qu'il avait vidé durant la fête. L'histoire du vœu avait vite été oublié, il dansait, riait avec ses frères profitait des nombreuses paires de « boobies » que l'homme en noir mettait à sa disposition. Mêmement il s'était endormi durant le long trajet du retour en espérant qu'il pourrait régler le problème de Mathieu à leur arrivée au château. De toute manière, qu'aurait-il pu faire, éméché et épuisé qu'il était. Il parvenait à peine à garder ses lourdes paupières ouvertes. Il ne lutta plus et se laissa choir dans les bras de Morphée.

La créature malveillante attendait justement ce moment de faiblesse pour frapper! L'état d'ébriété du jeune homme l'avait rendu vulnérable, créant une brèche par laquelle le monstre avait pu s'échapper sans difficulté. Asseoir sa domination sur Geek n'était désormais plus qu'un tour de passe-passe. Il commença par s'en prendre au Patron, endormi comme il était et également saoul, ce ne fut pas difficile de le posséder. Son but étant d'empêcher le mariage, il tenta de contrôler l'homme en noir afin que ce dernier envoie son frère à l'hôpital. L'effet escompté ne se produisit qu'à moitié. Effectivement, il n'avait réussi qu'à influencer son humeur, le rendant particulièrement violent et agressif. D'ailleurs le pervers s'était rapidement ressaisi et avait vite fait de quitter les lieux, néanmoins, complètement retourné.

Sa prochaine cible était le Hippie, le plus vulnérable d'entre eux car faible et drogué. Hélas son âme pure n'avait réussi à le protéger... Comme son frère aîné, il avait subi le même sort mais ils étaient une fois de plus parvenus à maîtriser le jeune homme malgré sa soudaine folie furieuse.

L'instant d'après, la créature était parti se réfugier dans un autre corps, en l'occurrence celui de Fille qui giflait son jumeau pour le réveiller. Mais trop tard, Fille l'avait repéré au moment où il traversait le corps de Kriss pour se rapprocher d'elle et l'avait violemment repoussé; l'idiote ne savait pas que son corps était intangible. A la place, ce fut ce pauvre schizophrène qui avait été projeté en arrière. Dans un état de confusion totale, la princesse s'était mise à pleurer...

Furieux, l'esprit malin s'en retourna vers le carrosse, décidé à prendre entièrement possession du corps du Geek. Ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et comptait bien en faire profiter quelques membres de la famille royale. A commencer par l'homme qui s'asseyait en face de lui! Pensant qu'il était le responsable du mariage et qu'il fallait donc l'anéantir. Quoi de plus simple que de rechercher ses failles et les retourner contre lui comme le ferait tout démon qui se respecte. Ce faisant, il braqua sur lui ses immenses pupilles jaunes, se nourrissant par la même occasion de la terreur de l'homme en blanc. Oh il avait vu certaines choses bien moches... Les bribes d'un sombre passé que le scientifique tentait de refouler... Le démon qu'il était avait réussi à le sonder... Comme c'était _vilain, oui quel vilain jeune homme_... Voulant en savoir _plus_ , il tenta de s'immiscer dans son esprit, quitte à le détruire mentalement mais l'enfoiré avait deviné ses noires intentions et avait vite fait de décamper. S'il croyait pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça... Le démon comptait bien l'achever mais il avait fallu que le mioche se réveille! Tant pis! Il finirait le travail _plus tard_...

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le drame... Trois jours durant lesquels l'enfant était resté inconscient. A son réveil, une douleur infernale s'était emparée de son être. Il sentait que sa tête allait exploser.

Devant ses yeux, le gamer voyait défiler les atrocités commis par le démon... Atrocités auxquelles, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait participé.

Une larme roula sur la joue pâle du garçon à casquette tandis qu'une haine véhémente le saisissait...

Esseulé par sa faute, oui c'était la faute de ce monstre ! A cause de lui... A cause d'eux, ils étaient tous morts ! Son démon intérieur le tourmentait beaucoup, l'enfant tentait parfois de mettre fin à ses jours, mais le courage lui faisait défaut, seule une couche superficielle de son épiderme saignait, étant superficiellement taillée à coup de lames.

Dans ces moments-là, démon riait d'un rire gras, se moquant de sa couardise ... Honteux le garçon à casquette éclatait en sanglot... C'était presque la même chose chaque fois qu'il émergeait de son inconscience suite à une possession ... Il se sentait sale, puant la mort, l'âme souillé par la noirceur de la créature. Démon le terrorisait, annihilait son énergie et sa volonté en toute occasion. Chaque fois, le cachot, et le vide... en tous un néant angoissant le gagnait à chaque réveil, rapidement suivi d'une saturation de souvenirs liés aux méfaits perpétrés par l'entité diabolique.

Cette fois n'avait pas été une exception... Il s'en était véritablement pris à ses frères et sa seule sœur. Geek se rappelait à présent de tout et un flot de larmes inonda à nouveau son visage. Seul Panda avait été épargné…

Si seulement Kriss, avait transpercé son cœur! Ceci étant, le démon ne s'en serait pas pris au Patron! Et lui, connaîtrait enfin le repos! Mais non ! Il était encore vivant, et porterait jusqu'à sa mort le poids de la culpabilité. Il ne savait plus qui il détestait le plus dans cette sordide histoire, lui ou le Démon ? Il n'eut pas à y polémiquer longtemps.

Une ombre se planta devant lui, prenant forme et révélant finalement un personnage vêtu d'un costume noir, la chemise blanche déchirée et tachée de sang tandis que sur sa tête trônait un chapeau haut -de- forme. Un bruit de piétinement attira l'attention du gamer et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il _le_ vit. C'était lui ! Le peu de lumière dans la pièce lui permettait de distinguer la pâleur cadavérique de sa peau et le scintillement méchant de ses yeux.

Les poings de l'enfant se serrèrent tandis que son visage se rembrunissait et que ses prunelles, dans lesquels se lisaient d'habitude candeur et gentillesse, étaient devenues glaciales. Le corps tremblant de colère, Geek braquait sur lui un regard haineux, chose qui troubla la créature.

-Toi ! Siffla l'enfant, la mâchoire crispée. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu les a tous tués !

- _On_ les a tués, s'il te plaît. Rétorqua le démon, hilare.

La colère du garçon à casquette ne fit que s'amplifier.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre! Pourquoi tu leur as fait ça ? Hm ? Réponds! Rugit Geek tandis qu'un torrent de larme dévalait sur ses joues.

Se sentant disparaître, le concerné plongea un regard sévère dans les iris bleus de l'enfant. C'était connu que les larmes d'enfant éloignaient les démons. Il ne souhaitait aucunement retourner dans la cage, surtout qu'il s'était donné autant de mal pour s'en échapper.

-Déjà, pleure pas, ça fait chier! L'invectiva la créature malfaisante. Tu voudrais pas que je termine la besogne inachevée de la dernière fois... Ajouta-t-il avec un rictus mauvais. Il manque bien un frère à la liste...

Ni une, ni deux, Geek se jeta rageusement sur lui!

« JE VAIS TE TUER... JE... JE VAIS TE TUER! », Hurlait-il de sa voix brisée par la colère tout en assenant des coups de poings, dans le vide toutefois. Ses mains frêles traversaient effectivement le corps ectoplasmique du sombre personnage. Démon éclata de rire devant ce spectacle pitoyable.

-Ce que tu fais-là ne sert à rien, pauvre mortel! Annonça-t-il finalement... Et, le toisant avec mépris, il ajouta : Hmph, c'est d'un pathétique!

Essoufflé, l'enfant s'arrêta. Sa haine ne s'était pas pour autant dissipée, a contrario, une aura meurtrière flottait à présent autour de lui.

Jamais, au grand jamais, l'homme au chapeau noir ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

-je suis ton hôte, tu dois m'obéir dit Geek d'un ton glacial surprenant malgré lui le démon.

-Tu te crois digne d'être obéi, c'est ça ? Rétorqua le damné avec mépris, un rire affreux s'échappant de sa gorge. Pff, même pas capable de s'ouvrir une veine correctement ! Et, pour encore plus enfoncer, il ajouta :

Tu es bien ingrat d'avoir essayé de te suicider! Moi qui te donne la puissance!

A l'entente de ces mots, l'adolescent trembla. Toutefois il ne répondit rien, se contentant de lancer un regard haineux au revenant.

« Mais je te connais... », Fit le Démon avec venin tout en se rapprochant de son visage pour mieux le narguer. La soudaine proximité qui s'était installé entre les deux antagonistes ne fit que raviver le dégoût du plus jeune. «... Tu n'y arriveras jamais! Pourquoi ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir et continua, comme s'il eut trouvé une réponse quelconque.

« Je vais te dire pourquoi : Tu n'es qu'un faible, un poltron, un lâche, un raté bon qu'à chialer sous la jupe de sa mère! Tu me demandes pourquoi je les ai tous zigouillés ? » Reprit-il. Avant de lancer en haussant indifféremment les épaules : bah j'en sais rien. Peut-être que je voulais des amis...

Geek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rouge de colère, il hurla.

-Ami... AMI ?! Tu les a tous tué espèce d'enculé! QUEL AMI ?!

La rage déformait le visage de l'enfant. Pris d'une fureur aveugle il saisit le verre empli de liquide jaunâtre qui traînait sur le sol et le lança avec force dans la direction de la créature avec l'espoir naïf de le toucher.

Cependant, plutôt que de laisser le récipient traverser son visage, l'être maléfique préféra simplement l'esquiver. Celui-ci se fracassa contre le mur et vola aussitôt en éclat. Le liquide jaunâtre, quant à lui, fit fondre le mur adjacent dans un frétillement étrange.

Et voilà ! Il venait de perdre tout son acide à cause de ce monstre ! Toujours lui ! Encore lui ! Alors qu'il avait eu tant de mal à subtiliser cette substance hautement corrosive du laboratoire du professeur! Il comptait la boire dans son ultime désarroi, mais il avait fallu que l'immonde crapule fasse son apparition! Comme il se haïssait de ne pas l'avoir bu plus tôt! Le corps toujours secoué de tremblement, et les yeux baignés de larmes, il braqua sur lui un regard où se confondaient haine violente et immense chagrin.

-Tu ne fais que détruire, faire souffrir les gens... murmura le gamer d'une voix chevrotante. Tu n'apportes que douleurs, jamais tu n'auras d'amis...jamais…

« JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! » Vociféra-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur.

L'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme écouta silencieusement le Geek qui, face à lui fulminait de rage. Haletant, l'adolescent continua :

« J'aurais aimé que Kriss me tue ! Je préfère mourir, mort je ne pourrais plus voir ton visage affreux ! Toutes ces atrocités que tu as commises me dégoûtent. TU me dégoûtes! »

« Et je vais en finir avec tout ça! » Hurla le gamer en se levant et en courant, semblait-il, vers son lit.

Tout se passa très rapidement, Geek sortit une dague du tiroir de sa table de nuit. Son bras s'éleva dans une courbe parfaite et le couteau plongea profondément dans son avant-bras.

La créature écarquilla ses yeux, dans un état de confusion totale... Im...possible... il ne l'avait pas fait... Il n'avait tout de même pas osé... Les cris de douleur mal étouffée du petit parvinrent à ses oreilles, le chamboulant complètement. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait, tant ses incisives s'y étaient refermées sous l'effet de la douleur poignante. L'enfant ne comptait apparemment pas en rester là! Le voilà qui relevait une fois de plus le couteau, prenant son élan pour mieux l'enfouir dans sa chair .Il élargit la fente, déchirant la peau et ouvrant un torrent de sang jusqu'à mi-chemin du coude. Des jets écarlates avaient éclaboussé le mur... Le drap, le sol...Tout semblait rouge tandis que Démon se tenait debout, au milieu de la pièce, observant l'enfant s'automutiler, complètement impuissant. Le sang continuait à ruisseler le long de son bras, se mêlant à la couleur de son tee-shirt. Geek voulait mourir d'une hémorragie.

Un silence de mort planait dans la pièce, seuls la respiration saccadée du blessé l'interrompait à temps égales jusqu'à devenir de plus en plus faible... Pourquoi il ne mourrait pas! Dieu qu'il avait mal! Pourquoi ça ne venait pas bordel! Soudain tout tourna autour de lui, la douleur atteignait son paroxysme, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. D'un pas rapide, Démon s'approcha de lui et tenta de le rattraper dans sa chute, omettant complètement un détail... Vous vous rappelez ? Allez... Vous vous rappelez! Son corps était immatériel putain!

Le jeune homme s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol froid, fixant le plafond, le regard vide d'éclat.

Il sentit comme un contact froid sur sa plaie béante, le Démon semblait s'être accroupi à son niveau... Geek priait intérieurement pour qu'il l'achève... Qu'attendait-il ? Ce n'était qu'un faible non? Un loser qui méritait de mourir... A la place, le contact fut plutôt doux... La douleur lui lacérant atrocement le bras semblait s'estomper peu à peu, se muant en un agréable et grisant engourdissement. Les paupières de l'enfant se firent lentement lourds... Ca y est, il allait enfin connaître le repos...

Bien que ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il entendit un doux murmure lui soufflant en son creux d'une voix triste et rassurante:

« Tu n'as plus à te suicider...

... je m'en vais »

Ses yeux embués par la fatigue distinguèrent une silhouette se levant et s'éloignant de lui à reculons.

Les iris dorés et mélancoliques l'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité pour le garçon, avant de disparaître entièrement de son champ de vision, comme si la nature l'eut englouti. La pièce devint silencieuse et Geek, se croyant mort perdit connaissance.

Plus tard, combien de temps après? Geek ouvrit lentement les paupières, hébété, cherchant à comprendre où il se trouvait et ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité familière de la pièce. Ce fut avec un soulagement non feint qu'il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur le carreau froid de sa chambre et non en train de rôtir en enfer ou quelque endroit maudit que ce fusse. A bien y repenser le gamer ne voulait pas mourir...

S'asseyant, il parcourut la salle du regard. Du verre brisé jonchait les carreaux tachés de sang par endroit. DU SANG ! Le souvenir de ses blessures lui revint et il fut saisi d'une peur si véhémente qu'il ferma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la peur s'estompa et du coin de l'œil, il se risqua un regard vers son bras meurtri. Un cri strident s'échappa de ses lèvres en s'apercevant que l'entaille qu'il s'était fait quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu! Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il avait réellement tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Le verre brisé... t...toutes les traces de sang salissant les murs et le sol, mais encore et surtout la dague ensanglantée qu'il agrippait encore de sa main fébrile ne pouvaient qu'en témoigner. L'adolescent lâcha l'arme et effleura tout doucement de son indexe tremblotant la peau laiteuse... « Aucune cicatrice ! », constata-t-il avec effroi tandis que son corps entier était saisi d'un tremblement redoutable. Il n'était pas mort sur le coup pas vrai ? Il se sentait faible, très faible certes mais sans souffrance vive...Sans autre trace de blessure que celui que Kriss avait infligé à son bras gauche il y avait de cela trois jours. Mais alors pourquoi ?

Dans tous les cas, son démon paraissait bien silencieux... Serait-il retourné dans son cachot ?

Eh bien, c'était pour le mieux! Après tout, ce monstre passait son temps à lui pourrir la vie. Il secoua la tête. Il était temps de se lever ! Et ce fut pantelant qu'il sortit de sa chambre.

En traversant le couloir, il entendit les juteux commérages de certaines domestiques chargées de nettoyer les vitraux ornant les fenêtres. Eh bien, à ce rythme-là elles en avaient pour toute l'après-midi, d'habitude

Kriss intervenait pour les rappeler à l'ordre, leur sommant de travailler au lieu de perdre leur temps avec ces futilités...

Mais il devait sûrement être fort abattu par le décès de Fille qu'il avait décidé de se terrer quelque temps dans ses appartements.

La salle de couture était des plus silencieuses, comme il regrettait ces moments passés avec Fille, ces horribles tenues, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir les essayer à nouveau. Sentant de nouveaux débordements de larmes affluer, il quitta rapidement la pièce et regagna le couloir.

« Tu m'as l'air bien morose, Eloïse ! » fit une charmante domestique à une autre. « Hein, Rose, qu'elle est malheureuse ! Quelle triste tête ! » Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son autre collègue.

Ladite Eloïse, une ravissante servante aux cheveux blonds vénitiens attachés en deux belles nattes, ne répondit pas. L'air absent, elle essuyait machinalement la vitre face à elle, s'arrêtant par moment et soupirant de langueur. Une troisième jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante se mêla à la conversation.

« Laisse-la Amélie » fit-elle en secouant la tête, « elle est ainsi depuis le départ du prince Mathieu... »

Les yeux du gamer s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de ces mots.

-Vous dites que Mathieu est parti... Reprit-il tout en s'avançant d'une démarche chancelante vers les trois jeunes femmes.

Les servantes sursautèrent et se confondirent en de nombreuses révérences.

-Prince Geek, vous allez mieux ?! Fit la rousse, se permettant de le câliner. Nous vous croyions mourant !

-Où est Mathieu ? Murmura tout simplement l'enfant.

Geek semblait si abattu, les servantes ne purent que s'en émouvoir.

-Ecoutez fit Eloïse, revenue de sa torpeur à l'entente du nom du prince exilé. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose, seuls les vivres transportés dans de grands sacs et le cheval mis en scelle le matin-même nous ont éclairé sur cette nouvelle pour le moins inattendue... Pff, et ce Fossoyeur qui ne nous raconte jamais rien ! Se désola-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied sur l'éponge qui traînait par terre.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander au prince Panda ? suggéra Amélie.

-Exactement ce que j'allais dire ! Renchérit Rose avec un sourire aimable, il vient d'arriver, vous le trouverez dans son lieu habituel !

Il leur adressa un léger sourire et s'en alla retrouver son seul frère de présent. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la bibliothèque. Contournant les nombreuses étagères de livres surplombant la salle, il se stoppa net et se sentit comme électrocuté en entendant la voix retentissante de son père.

Ses jambes faillirent céder sous la panique. D'une démarche vacillante, il courut immédiatement se cacher derrière l'une des dites étagères qu'il avait longé plus tôt. Il était cuit si son père le trouvait ! Et ce traitre de Mathieu qui avait osé fuir sans lui... Il aurait quand même pu le réveiller! Ils s'étaient embarqués ensemble dans ce merdier, non ? Ça aurait été la moindre des choses. Quel égoïste, s'apitoya Geek au bord des larmes. Et lui ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver. Il ravala sa salive. Si père ne lui avait encore rien fait c'était tout bonnement parce qu'il était encore inconscient. Mais là ce n'était plus le cas, et forcément il allait y passer!

« Comment ?! » fit soudain une voix. La reconnaissant, il écarta quelques livres et se risqua un regard vers son propriétaire. Panda, face à leur géniteur affichait un air des plus ahuris.

*Que se passait-il ?* se demandait l'enfant, inquiet. Quoi qu'il en fût, il tendit l'oreille pour mieux connaître les tenants et aboutissants de la conversation. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une dispute... Non... Ils jouaient aux échecs... Chose qui étonna d'ailleurs le gamer. Panda semblait assez proche du vieux... Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se tramer durant son sommeil ? Apparemment il avait raté bien des choses... Mathieu qui partait en cavale le matin même, et maintenant l'ursidé qui jouait aux échecs avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus sur terre... Geek était persuadé qu'il obtiendrait les réponses aux questions qui le taraudaient depuis le début, en écoutant leur échange singulier.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu penses, tes frères viennent à peine d'être enterrés et l'on parle déjà de couronnement. »

L'enfant sursauta... Panda allait donc être couronné ?!

De cet entretien il apprit également que ses parents partaient en vacances et que leur mère était dans un état critique. La dernière révélation bouleversa profondément l'adolescent... Sa mère était malade... à cause de lui... C'était un fratricide, un monstre qui ne savait que faire souffrir toute personne amenée à le côtoyer. Il avait décimé la quasi moitié des enfants de cette femme. Des larmes amères dévalèrent sur les joues livides de l'enfant tandis qu'il se retenait tant bien que mal d'éclater en sanglot. Si ça se trouvait, pensait-il complètement abattu, sa mère allait elle aussi mourir... mais de chagrin ! En songeant à cette funeste éventualité, ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son père avait quitté la salle, il sortit tout doucement de sa cachette, cherchant du réconfort auprès de son frère et appréhendant parallèlement un rejet de sa part. Mais l'étreinte de ce dernier avait réussi à dissiper ses doutes.

O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~ O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0

Retour dans le présent :

Tu as tout entendu ? Lui avait demandé l'ursidé. Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune hocha faiblement la tête.

-E...Elle va mourir, dis ? Fit l'enfant d'une voix chevrotante.

-Qui ? Demanda l'ursidé.

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

-Dis est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle va mourir ? M...maman !

L'enfant fut secoué de spasme, s'abandonnant à une douloureuse crise de larme. L'ursidé, en face de lui tentait de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

*Pauvre enfant* soufflait-il très affligé par l'état de son benjamin.

D'une voix rassurante, il lui murmura en le dorlotant.

-Là, arrête de pleurer, elle ne va pas mourir, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste un peu triste, ça va lui passer, tu verras, chut, ne pleure plus maintenant.

L'homme en kigurumi lui frictionna doucement la tête pour calmer ses sanglots...

-Et... Et Mathieu, est-ce qu'il est vraiment Parti ? S'enquit l'enfant entre deux hoquets.

-Oui, lui répondit l'ursidé d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Il lui narra leur étrange rencontre avec le roi Richard et le sort funeste qu'il réservait à ce pauvre Sommet.

Geek hocha doucement la tête, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas été abandonné mais eut un nouveau débordement de larme en songeant qu'à cause de lui, son frère était en danger.

La mort dans l'âme, il articula :

« Si seulement Kriss avait réussi à me tuer, au moins Patron serait encore là... »

A l'entente de ces mots les yeux du Panda s'écarquillèrent.

« Qu'on me plante un poignard! Tuez-moi...Je suis un monstre! Je ne mérite plus de vivre…Poursuivit l'enfant asphyxié par de moult pleurs.

Prof... Hippie... F... Fille... P ... Patron ! Pardonnez-moi... j'ai été f...Faible... Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher... Je v... Je... »

L'ursidé commençait nettement à s'impatienter... Levant les yeux aux ciels, il rompit l'étreinte et posa ses mains fermes sur les épaules du plus jeune, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Bon, maintenant tu vas arrêter de chialer ! Lui ordonna-t-il, le visage sévère. C'est dur pour tout le monde mais on essaie tous de tenir le coup! Oui, ils sont tous morts, et on ne peut rien y faire putain ! Tu veux quoi, qu'on les rejoigne?

Il lâcha l'enfant et fit les cents pas dans la salle.

Mais oui ! Qu'attendons-nous pour les rejoindre ! Ironisa-t-il, levant les bras au ciel comme pour attendre qu'une divinité à laquelle il ne croyait point vienne l'emporter loin de ce bas monde et les lots de malheurs qui y étaient légions.

L'enfant l'écouta, sans mot dire, la mine hagarde.

-ET GEEKLAND DANS TOUT CA ! Hurla le Panda. Ces gens par milliers qui tomberont sous les mains des ennemis en l'absence de souverain pour les protéger. Qui les nourrira dis-moi ? Dis-moi, QUI LES NOURRIRA ? ET les vieux qui partent en plus en vacances dans un moment critique! Nous sommes dans la merde, Geek, tu comprends ? Nous n'avons plus le temps de nous morfondre ! De toute façon qui t'a blâmé, hein ?! Frédéric ? Mère ? Mathieu ? Précis ? Fossoyeur ? Kriss ? Moi ? Richard peut-être?! Même lui ne t'a pas accusé ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ces conneries!

Pris d'une quinte de toux, il s'interrompit, recherchant son souffle, sa corde vocale n'était décidément pas habituée à ces longues tirades. Lui qui avait toujours été d'un naturel taciturne.

La crise se calma et ce fut d'une voix plus douce et plus posée qu'il poursuivit :

-Maintenant tu vas arrêter de chialer, et partir changer tes pansements chez Précis. Compris ? Je ne veux plus voir de larmes, tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Imagine un peu qu'à force de pleurer comme ça tu tombes malade, mère serait encore plus malheureuse!

Pendant le long serment, le gamer était resté immobile, les larmes séchées, observant son frère vider une grande partie de sa frustration sur lui. Quelque part il l'avait bien cherché... C'était tout de même assez drôle, il était venu rechercher du réconfort et à la place, voilà ce qu'il récoltait!

Panda se dirigeait quant à lui vers la sortie.

-Allez, Je t'accompagne. Proposa l'homme en noir et blanc.

-Non, ça va, je peux y aller seul. Je suis un grand garçon après tout. Refusa le geek avec un sourire triste.

Sur ces mots il quitta la salle et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il devait se faire soigner à présent...

O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~ O~o~0~o~0~o

Précis lisait la dernière revue « science infuse » du Professeur lorsqu'il entendit deux coups indécis marteler doucement la porte du local.

-C'est ouvert ! déclara-t-il sans lever la tête du bouquin mais la faible voix de l'enfant, le saluant le fit tressaillir.

-B...Bonjour... Dit timidement le Geek en s'avançant vers lui.

Le scientifique recula légèrement, le visage blême. Nullement conscient que son geste avait profondément blessé le plus jeune dont le sourire timide s'était évanoui pour ne laisser que mélancolies et regrets sur son visage d'enfant. Secouant la tête, Précis le salua à son tour, tentant d'arborer un sourire amical malgré la crainte religieuse que lui inspirait la vue du garçon. Le souvenir des horribles flammes jumelles cherchant à le détruire hantait hélas encore l'esprit du pauvre assistant. Et la présence du gamer dans la pièce ne faisait rien pour améliorer son état.

-Tu es venu pour les pansements, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il souhaitant rompre le silence gênant.

-O...Oui, bredouilla l'enfant.

-Bien, voyons cela.

Ce faisant, il s'approcha et défit lentement le bandage...

-Tiens ? Fit soudain le brun, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Qu...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea Geek, inquiet.

L'assistant n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Par la sainte pelle... La blessure n'est plus là... murmura-t-il. C'était tout bonnement impossible, une blessure d'une telle profondeur n'aurait pu cicatriser en l'espace de trois jours! Au lendemain du drame, on lui avait présenté un Geek faible et inconscient, le bras saignant abondamment. L'ampleur des dégâts ne prévoyait en rien un tel résultat !

Voyant la stupeur du plus vieux, l'enfant jeta un regard inquiet sur le bandage fraîchement défait. Une peur véhémente le saisit aussitôt. Aucune trace de meurtrissure... Comme sur son autre bras! Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se croyant victime d'un mirage quelconque... Ah bah non, il était guéri. Il défit complètement le tissu pour mieux admirer la peau lisse et exempte d'écorchures. Et, relevant la tête, il aperçut un Précis au regard perdu, la figure aussi pâle que la blouse dont il était habillé.

\- Précis, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse. Quelque part sa réaction ne surprenait pas vraiment le gamer, il était en face d'un scientifique, et ce qui lui arrivait défiait singulièrement les lois biologiques de la régénération.

L'assistant sursauta légèrement et reprenant ses esprits, il se leva, traversa la salle en quelques enjambées et revint avec un stéthoscope auprès du Geek.

Voyant son regard interrogatif, le brun s'expliqua.

-Je vais tout de même t'examiner. Après tout tu es resté inconscient pendant trois jours.

Le garçon à casquette se laissa faire et au bout de quelques examens, Précis déposa enfin son stéthoscope.

-Bon, apparemment, rien de grave, juste une méchante carence en vitamine et en fer. Il sortit deux cachets de sa blouse et les tendit au plus jeune. Tu dois en prendre après chaque repas.

Le concerné hochait doucement la tête, écoutant attentivement les consignes de l'assistant.

-Tu as encore besoin de quelques jours de repos pour être entièrement rétabli, n'oublie pas de manger sainement et de boire régulièrement de l'eau. Si tu suis ces directives, je te garantis que la convalescence sera des plus rapides.

-D'accord... Murmura le châtain.

Après de brefs remerciement, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée mais s'arrêta au palier de la porte. L'assistant, debout et immobile s'étonnait du geste. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsque Geek tourna soudainement vers lui des yeux remplis de larmes...

-Geek... souffla l'assistant.

Le susnommé secoua négativement la tête, le visage triste.

-Ce n'était pas moi... Réussit-il à dire au prix d'un effort surhumain... La gorge nouée, et d'une voix à peine audible, il reprit : ce n'était pas moi... Je ne voulais pas...

Soudain, le médecin le prit dans ses bras.

« Non... C'était pas toi. »... Murmura l'assistant, attendri.

L'enfant sanglota, soulagé de regagner la confiance de son seul ami. Il regrettait tant ce qui était arrivé... Dire que Précis aurait pu mourir. De son côté, l'assistant culpabilisait pour son comportement à l'égard du Geek. L'enfant n'y était pour rien, il avait été possédé...De tout le monde, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus. Le grand brun comprenait parfaitement. Après tout, des prunelles semblables, il en avait déjà vu, enfant et cela l'avait marqué à vie. Dans ses bras, les spasmes du plus jeune s'estompaient peu à peu.

-Je vais t'aider... Dit-il au petit châtain.

Geek eut un sourire triste.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, j'ai supporté ça toute ma vie, alors je supporterais encore...

-Si, il y a bien une solution, et nous la trouverons ensemble ! Insista le scientifique tout en le regardant avec détermination. Geek, on est amis, tu as oublié ? Bon oui, j'ai eu très peur, je dois l'avouer et je m'en excuse, n'empêche que je veux vraiment t'aider.

Les mots du brun touchèrent beaucoup l'enfant, des larmes de joies coulèrent et il vint se réfugier dans ses bras. Au moins un, qui le comprenait !

-Hey, calme-toi, je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu pleures. Riait doucement l'assistant.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit chercher un paquet de mouchoir qu'il lui tendit par la suite.

-merci... bredouilla le gamer avant de se moucher bruyamment sous le regard amusé du plus vieux.

-Maintenant... Proposa le scientifique, que dirais-tu rejoindre le roi et la reine, il serait peut-être temps de les informer de ton réveil, tu ne penses pas ?

Il vit le visage du châtain pâlir et il eut un rire léger.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, va, je serais là.

-Père va me punir... j'ai peur... répondit Geek d'une voix fébrile.

Précis se tut un moment, l'air de réfléchir, il eut une illumination et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille du plus jeune. Ce dernier acquiesça doucement. Ils quittèrent par la suite le laboratoire en échangeant un sourire complice.

O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~

-Maman, je suis repu...

-Reprends donc un peu de ce sanglier, tu as à peine touché deux plats.

La reine découpa soigneusement quelques morceaux pour son fils.

-Ou ce canard, tu verras, tu auras meilleur mine ! fit l'homme du Grenier hilare tout en avançant vers lui un plateau déjà entamé.

-Mais...

-Et cette salade, elle est absolument exquise. Seb en déposa sur l'assiette de l'enfant.

-Nannn, c'est de viande dont il a besoin, rétorqua Frédéric, d'un ton entendu. Il choisit le meilleur morceau de canard au vin et le déposa à son tour sur l'assiette déjà rempli.

-Voulez-vous du jus de pamplemousse, Prince Geek ? Demandait une servante, une carafe à la main.

-Pomme peut-être ? Demandait une autre tout en se rapprochant de lui.

-Que souhaiteriez-vous en dessert ? Gâteaux ? Crème glacée ? Tiramisu ?

-Suffit, il n'a pas encore touché à son canard !

-Ni à la perdrix aux choux. Ajouta la mère.

-Mange, mon fils, mange !

-Amenez-moi davantage de sauce à l'armagnac !

L'enfant émit un couinement plaintif tout en les observant s'agiter devant lui, parlementant sur des plats que lui, ne voulait pourtant plus déguster. Son ventre était déjà tout rond et il ne tarderait pas à rendre tout le contenu de son estomac.

De sa place, Précis n'avait achevé que la moitié de son plat. Un sourire espiègle ornait son visage depuis le début du déjeuner. Voir le Geek se faire choyer de la sorte l'amusait beaucoup. Tout s'était finalement bien déroulé, ils étaient partis voir le roi et la reine. Seb, apercevant son fils de loin, accourut vers lui et l'étreignit fortement en sanglotant.

-Mon bébé, tu te réveilles enfin...

-Je suis là maintenant... murmura l'enfant entre deux reniflements.

-Maman a eu si peur...

Elle se détacha et l'examina minutieusement.

-Tu as maigri... Constata-t-elle, le visage triste.

Soudain, une voix grave retentit.

-Geek ?

L'interpelé tressauta en se tournant doucement vers son géniteur. Il allait se cacher derrière sa mère mais se rappelant les insultes du Démon, il se ravisa et ne bougea plus, appréhendant sa sentence. Non, il n'était pas un lâche bon à se cacher sous la jupe de sa mère ! Il valait plus que cela. Et il allait le prouver en supportant stoïquement les conséquences de ses actes! Néanmoins, il rechercha le regard de son ami pour se donner du courage. Ce dernier, comprenant son inquiétude leva discrètement son pousse, l'air de dire que tout irait bien et qu'il mettrait le plan en exécution si nécessaire. Pour éviter à Geek une sanction sévère, le médecin avait en effet prévu un faux diagnostique, faisant montre d'un état de santé très précaire. Et toujours dans la foulée, il insisterait pour que Geek reste en « observation » au labo. D'autant plus qu'il voulait passer beaucoup de temps avec lui tant il adorait cet enfant.

La détermination du garçon à casquette s'évaporait à mesure que son géniteur avançait vers lui.

« Geek. » Reprit le roi. Il se planta devant lui, le regard sévère puis finit par le prendre dans ses bras sous les yeux soulagés du biochimiste.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça petit con, le morigéna-t-il. Quand on te dit de ne pas exaucer un vœu, tu ne le fais pas ! Compris ?

-o... Oui père ! répondit l'enfant d'une voix chevrotante, les larmes aux yeux tout en répondant à l'étreinte.

Le père se dégagea par la suite et le réprimanda.

-Tu aurais pu y passer ! Vous êtes vraiment de véritables têtes de mule toi et Mathieu ! Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

-aïe geignit le châtain

Ils rirent aux éclats. L'enfant, encore éberlué regarda autour de lui. Et, voyant que ça tournait à la plaisanterie, il essuya rapidement ses larmes et rit à son tour.

...

Pour en revenir au déjeuner, Geek envoyait un regard empli de détresse au médecin. Chose qui fit d'ailleurs rire ce dernier. Fred et Seb tenaient réellement à ce que le gamer rattrape les trois jours de jeûnes provoqués par son état comateux. Il finit par réagir lorsque le teint de Geek avait viré au vert.

 _Oh merde, il va tomber malade!_

Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des parents trop prévenants.

« Hum ! »

Tous deux se retournèrent.

-Tu veux du canard, toi aussi, mon garçon ? Demanda le roi avec un sourire quelque peu inquiétant. Précis en eut des frissons.

-Ce n'est point cela votre majesté, je ne saurais que trop vous remercier pour ce copieux repas auquel vous m'avez si aimablement convié.

Seulement, permettez que j'administre ses médicaments au Geek. Ensuite, il lui faut dormir, il est encore très faible.

-Oh si ce n'est que ça... Fit l'homme du Grenier tout en déposant le plateau sur la table... Bah faites donc comme vous le sentez, c'est vous le médecin. Hahaha. Mais revenez me voir plus tard, j'aurais à m'entretenir avec vous en privé.

La dernière phrase du roi intriguait beaucoup le scientifique. Néanmoins il acquiesça, et s'inclina poliment.

Frédéric ordonna par la suite que l'on apportât le dessert tandis que Précis prenait congé du couple royal, le Geek sur les talons. Le pauvre adolescent se déplaçait lourdement mais remerciait intérieurement le chimiste de l'avoir sorti de cette situation peu commode.

O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~ 0~o~0~

Précis ouvrit la chambre du Geek et grimaça de dégoût. La pièce sentait la merde à plein nez.

\- J'hallucine... murmura-t-il tout en s'avançant vers le milieu de la pièce.

Le sol et les murs étaient maculés de sang, une brèche s'était quant à elle formée dans le mur qui communiquait avec la chambre du Hippie.

Il s'en approcha et recueillit un échantillon du liquide jaunâtre qui s'égouttait sur le sol. _De l'acide ?! Qui a bien pu s'en procurer ? Mais c'est dangereux !_ Oui, cette substance était plus que dangereuse, le Professeur n'avait pas encore achevé de la parfaire. Il souhaitait créer l'acide le plus puissant que la terre ait jamais connu... Allez d'ailleurs savoir pourquoi.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas d'où venait ce relent de déjection. Nonobstant l'obscurité de la chambre, il put distinguer une masse informe et toute tremblante vautrée au pied du lit.

-Qu...qu'est-qui ce se passe ? Demanda le Geek d'une voix inquiète tout en se rapprochant du grand brun...

Soudain, il s'arrêta et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-Pouah ! C'est quoi cette odeur ?

-C'est ce que je me demandais aussi... Répondit le chimiste, les sourcils froncés... Il regarda l'enfant du coin de l'œil. Heu... T'aurais pas...

-NON ! Pas du tout ! Le coupa le Geek, comprenant tout à fait où il voulait en venir. NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TETE ?

L'assistant éclata de rire.

-Tu sais... ce genre d'incident est assez fréquent chez les gens dans le coma, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Pour toute réponse le gamer lui donna pleins de petits coups de poings.

-T'es méchant ! Puisque je te dis que c'est pas moi !

-Hahahaha

-Préciiiiiiis !

L'enfant affichait une moue boudeuse. Ses sourcils froncés et ses joues gonflées attendrirent beaucoup le scientifique si bien qu'il arrêta de le charrier.

-Viens voir, lui intima-t-il tout en se rapprochant du pied du lit.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'enfant et lui dit à voix basse : je crois que j'ai trouvé le responsable...

Le Geek commença à déglutir et suivit l'index du plus vieux, pointant la masse informe couché sur le sol et tremblant toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Hm ? Demanda Précis tout en caressant la tête de la créature.

Des couinements plaintifs lui répondirent.

Geek ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il reconnut à qui ils appartenaient.

-Capsule de Bière ?! C'était donc toi ?

Un autre couinement lui répondit.

-Il a pas l'air bien... Constata l'enfant, inquiet.

Précis examina l'animal de près, palpant son ventre, vérifiant les réflexes de ses pupilles, ouvrant sa gueule sous le regard anxieux du châtain. Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, le scientifique finit par comprendre le problème.

-Il a ingéré des substances toxiques. Expliqua-t-il au Geek

-Ouah parce que t'es vétérinaire en plus! S'étonna le plus jeune.

-Pas vraiment, non mais oh ! T'as senti cette odeur ! Ça n'a rien de normal !

Son locuteur pouffa de rire et commença à l'embêter à ce sujet.

-T'as l'air de t'y connaître en merde de chien... Lui dit-il avec son sourire le plus canaille.

-Eh ben ! J'aurais cru entendre le Patr... Précis se mordit la langue, il était à deux doigt de dire une bêtise mais trop tard, de grosses gouttes de larmes roulaient déjà sur les joues de l'enfant... _Merde_

-Hey, non, non, non ... Dé… Désolé je voulais pas... S'excusa-t-il mais le benjamin ne l'écoutait plus.

-Patronnnn... snif, snif... Mais pourquoi... Renifla le Geek entre deux sanglots.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit hors de la chambre, l'odeur étant devenue intenable.

Arrivé dans le couloir, Geek pleura encore longtemps dans les bras de l'homme en blanc. Lorsque Précis jugea qu'il était redevenu calme, il chercha une chambre où il pourrait le coucher. Vu l'état de la sienne, il ne pouvait sciemment pas le laisse y dormir. Puis, songeant aux domestiques qui allaient nettoyer les appartements de l'enfant, il fut pris d'un élan de compassion... _paix à leur âme_ Souffla-il pour lui-même.

...

Il resta indécis sur le choix de la chambre à prendre, celle de Fille? Non, ça risquerait encore de soulever de gros chagrin, mêmement pour les autres ... Il fut donc décidé qu'il dormirait dans celle de Mathieu. De toute manière, ce dernier ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps...

Il lui donna ses médicaments puis attendit qu'il s'endorme pour quitter la chambre, promettant à un Geek somnolent que plus tard, il viendrait le voir.

Il courut ensuite voir le roi. On lui avait indiqué que ce dernier l'attendait à la salle à manger.

-Ah ! Vous tombez à pic pour le café! Asseyez-vous. L'invita Frédéric.

Une servante vint lui servir une tasse bien fumante. Précis la remercia d'un sourire aimable qui fit rougir cette dernière.

Il but son café avec un certain empressement, prit congé de la reine Seb et suivit finalement le roi Frédéric vers la salle de réunion.

La reine mangea volontiers d'autres portions de gâteaux.

-Mmm...quel somptueux mélange... s'extasia-t-elle. Ma foi, je préfère ceux à la vanille.

Elle trouvait dommage qu'aucun de ses fils n'y aient goûté.

-Mais j'y pense... Songea-t-elle, où est Panda ? Il n'a pas pointé le bout de son museau de tout le repas...

O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~O

Pendant ce temps...

« Votre... Majesté... Non... Trop banale... » « Roi... Panda ? ... Pfff ringard... »

Voilà déjà des heures que l'homme en kigurumi se pavanait tout seul devant l'immense miroir de sa chambre, se donnant de grands airs, ajustant son costume, passant un coup de peigne sur les cheveux.

Il admirait ensuite le résultat.

« Hum...non... Pas encore... »

Il fit quelques démarches solennelles.

«Son excellence... Non... toujours pas... Il s'arrêta une seconde pour mirer son reflet et en fut tout émerveillé... Quelle charmante créature que voilà ! hohoho...

Le monologue se poursuivit...

« Son altesse ? » Il grimaça... « Son éminence ... Non plus... »

L'ursidé commençait à se décourager. Son couronnement était prévu pour le lendemain et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de titre honorifique qui soit à sa hauteur... C'était grave !

«Hum... Le-tout-puissant Panda... Argh! Trop long! »S'agaçait-il, « et puis ça n'a rien de classe ! N'importe qui pourrait s'appeler ainsi ! »

Il renifla de mépris et se consulta à nouveau... Il l'avait au bout de la langue.

« Le Seigneur Panda ? ... Non... »

Un sourire maléflique naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis, telle une évidence il dit : « MAITRE PANDA ! MUAHAHAHAHAHA. »

Son rire se prolongea longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge gêné l'eût interrompu.

-Heu... Prince Panda ?

Il sursauta et se tourna brusquement pour faire face à l'intrus. Il eut affaire à une jeune femme en uniforme bleue et au visage crispé.

-Hum... Non mais frappez à la porte ! Gronda-t-il rouge de honte et de colère.

-T...T...Toute mes excuses! bredouillait la domestique de sa petite voix, se retenant tant bien que mal de rire.

L'ursidé fronçait les sourcils, de plus en plus irrité.

 _Pfff je suis tombé sur la plus commère en plus! Bordel, ça va faire dix fois le tour du château..._ Râla le prince. Un demi-sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. _Mais_ _je sais gérer ça_...

Tel un prédateur, il s'avança dangereusement vers sa locutrice, contraignant cette dernière à reculer à mesure qu'il s'approchait elle. Il la piégea contre le mur dos à elle, ses bras placés de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune femme.

Son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, il lui murmura avec un sourire narquois :

«Un seul mot sur cette affaire et vous vous retrouverez à la rue... Me suis-je _bien_ fait comprendre ? »

-O...Oui ! Répondit la servante, le teint cramoisi et les yeux obstinément clos. _Pourvu qu'il m'embrasse, pourvu qu'il m'embrasse!_ Suppliait-elle intérieurement. Elle était complètement envoutée par cette voix aussi sensuelle que mélodieuse. Mais le prince n'en fit rien, s'éloignant, il croisa les bras et lui demanda avec un sourire moqueur :

-Sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici...

-Je... Bégailla-t-elle, encore chamboulée... Hum... Le tailleur est arrivé...

Il afficha un sourire des plus charmeurs.

-Je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas venu uniquement pour m'espionner comme vous le faites de coutume.

La servante manqua de s'évanouir. Sa réaction fit beaucoup rire le futur roi.

-Eh oui, j'étais au courant de tout, au début cela me gênait un peu d'être épié de la sorte durant mes séances de lecture à la bibliothèque mais j'avais fini par oublier votre présence.

La jeune femme se sentait tellement honteuse qu'elle n'osa plus le regarder. L'ursidé, ne souhaitant pas l'embarrasser davantage la congédia.

-Vous serez aimable de partir prévenir le tailleur, Amélie. Dites-lui, que j'arrive dans un instant.

L'homme en kigurumi se retenait encore de rire.

-Tout de suite Maître Panda! Répondit-elle avant de partir sans demander son reste.

Décidément c'était de mieux en mieux ! Constata le concerné très satisfait. Oui, dorénavant, on l'appellerait le Maître, le seul et unique!

O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~O

Précis ramena le chien dans le laboratoire et l'examina de plus près. Apparemment ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, son organisme avait réussi à « évacuer » la gêne. Tout de même, pauvre animal, ivre de chagrin, il avait consommé de l'herbe sèche en grande quantité. Un petit tour dans la chambre du Hippie après l'entrevue avec le roi avait permis au biochimiste de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Capsule avait découvert où le Prince Hippie planquait sa came. Il avait sorti le sac de sous le lit. Les marques de crocs implantés dessus ne pouvaient qu'en témoigner surtout que l'ouverture était un peu humide à cause de la bave. Si l'homme de Babylone avait coutume de les enrouler dans du papier pour les fumer, le chien, lui, mangea directement les feuilles séchées. Et la suite, vous la connaissez, il a commencé à faire une overdose, courant dans tous les sens pour trouver la porte de sortie. La chambre du camé n'avait jamais été aussi désordonnée, le chien y avait semé une telle pagaille! Il avait pour habitude de se rendre dans un coin du jardin pour faire ses besoins mais le fait de se retrouver coincé dans cette pièce le rendait fou! Il découvrit finalement la brèche créée par l'acide du Prof et s'y engouffra pour atterrir dans la chambre du Geek. N'y tenant plus, il s'y soulagea.

Précis songea qu'il fallait surveiller l'animal pour éviter qu'il recommence... Pauvre chien, son maitre devait beaucoup lui manquer... Il se dit que Kriss pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'apaiser.

O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~O

Kriss marchait tranquillement dans le jardin, l'air complètement absent. Il venait de se réveiller, ses yeux clairs étaient légèrement rougis et dessous on pouvait aisément voir d'horribles cernes dues à la fatigue ** _._** Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit... Avait-il réussi à dormir ? Si oui, pourquoi était-il aussi épuisé... Il se rappelait distinctement avoir abandonné son dîner. Le cœur gros, il s'était levé de sa table et était retourné dans sa chambre où il larmoya longtemps, vautré sur son lit.

Puis, plus rien...

En son for intérieur, la douleur était encore vive, les souvenirs de l'enterrement le tourmentaient sans relâche.

Un majordome devait garder son calme en toute occasion mais il avait eu grande peine à se contenir ce jour-là. Fille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chère et de plus estimable à ses yeux. Sa disparition avait déchiré son âme... Ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltant aux grés du vent lorsqu'elle faisait sa promenade du matin... Sa peau d'une extrême douceur, son petit nez gracieux, ses yeux d'un bleu envoûtant ombragés par de longs cils recourbés... ses lèvres aussi belles que les roses qu'elle cueillait...Son parfum exquis...Tant de facettes d'elle que Kriss ne parviendrait jamais à oublier. Fille avait un mauvais caractère, mais il s'en était fort bien accommodé... Il était tombé sous le charme de cette charmante créature dont les caprices n'avaient d'égales que son immense beauté. C'était une jeune femme fort coquette, passionnée et épanouie dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle aimait tant la couture... Et lui, aimait tant la princesse... Peu lui importait que cette dernière ne le sache pas, son visage rayonnant de bonheur valait toutes les souffrances du monde. Entendre son rire cristallin, consoler ses peines, l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait... C'était ce, à quoi il aspirait chaque jour... Il exécutait ses ordres, se pliait volontiers à ses caprices sans rechigner une seule fois. Il n'existait que pour la servir et cela le rendait heureux...

Elle était sa raison de vivre... Hélas elle n'était plus... Qu'allait-il advenir du schizophrène ? Que lui restait-il si ce n'étaient moult regrets. Le désespoir plainait dorénavant sur sa plate vie peuplée de souvenirs d'une blonde aux regards bleus et au sourire éclatant.

Il ne put réprimer un grognement de frustration en repensant à ces sombres idiots qui se battaient pendant la cérémonie... Comment avaient-ils pu profaner ainsi les obsèques de SA princesse ?

Flashback...

Kriss voulait s'approcher du cercueil pour mieux admirer le portrait de Fille. L'image était d'une rare beauté, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser...Néanmoins, sa beauté était fade à côté de celle de la jeune femme qu'elle représentait. La princesse lui manquait horriblement... jamais plus il ne la servirait... Jamais plus il n'entendrait sa voix mélodieuse. Sa chaire fusionnerait avec le sol, se transformant en humus, sur lequel pousseraient les plus belles fleurs du pays... Et voilà, il se déversait une fois de plus dans ces grotesques élucubrations! Il n'était guère étonnant que Fille le considérât de son vivant comme un fou à lier, sans plus... Jamais elle ne s'en serait énamouré! Qu'était-il si ce n'était son servant, son fou de servant! Objet de dérision, objet de la plus haute condescendance! Il fut interrompu dans ses divagations par un coup de coude sur les côtes.

Il se tordit de douleur, prêt à lancer un regard noir au malotru qui l'avait si violemment bousculé.

« Excusez-moi » fit ledit malappris, « c'est que vous barriez la route et je ne vous ai pas vu... »

Kriss ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fusiller du regard. Ses côtes lui faisaient horriblement mal. Ne connaîtrait-il donc jamais que la souffrance dans la vie ?

Le responsable était un jeune homme à la musculature imposante. Massif et sans cervelle... Ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer le schizophrène. Apparemment il venait pour jouer quelques aires avec son trombone.

Ses rivaux le regardaient d'un œil mauvais, l'idée que Fille ait pu s'enticher d'un amateur comme lui ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

« Pour vous, Princesse ! » hurlait-il avant de s'exécuter. Trop concentré sur sa musique, il ne fit pas attention aux expressions horrifiées l'entourant. Les uns se bouchaient les oreilles, les autres grimaçaient soit de colère soit de dégoût. D'autres encore riaient ouvertement de lui.

« Médiocre » Entendait-on dans la foule.

« C'est d'la merde, dégage! » Cracha un prétendant, la mine furibonde.

« Cet homme aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui. »

Et du poète de s'indigner : « Infliger un tel supplice à Princesse Fille…Non mais quelle honte! »

Le maître d'école à ses côtés hocha la tête, confus.

« Ma princesse s'en retournerait dans sa tombe… »

Les retardataires arrivèrent.

« Non de Dieu, qui joue ainsi ? » Interrogea un pianiste que Kriss reconnaissait comme étant le trentième copain de Fille.

« Heureusement que les morts n'ont plus d'oreille » Renchérit un autre, riant jusqu'aux larmes. Le plus stupide demanda :

« Où ça plus d'oreille ? »

« Hahaha mais c'est ce cher Rémi qui joue comme ça! »

« Mais c'est un vrai massacre ! Que quelqu'un lui confisque cet instrument! » Hurlait Gaston, le boulanger du village.

« On dirait bien que la musique ne vous réussit pas, cher ami! »

A ces mots, le dénommés Rémi se sentit profondément offensé.

-Vous êtes juste jaloux... se défendit-il. Ma princesse adorait ma musique. De tous les prétendants, j'étais de loin, son préféré, si j'ose dire. Fanfaronna-t-il.

Les réactions ne se firent pas entendre.

-Que dites-vous ? Entendait-on

-répète-voir, connard, où ça que tu es son préféré ? Hm où ça ?

-Allons, tout le monde sait que j'étais son préféré ! Se vanta un autre.

-Est-ce qu'on t'a demandé d'ouvrir ta gueule le peintre, tu dessines comme une bite !

-ciel...

Kriss resta à l'écart, scandalisé par tant de trivialités. La colère montait d'un cran au sein du groupe, les voix s'élevaient, les insultes se faisaient de plus en plus vulgaires. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains.

-Dégage avec ton saxo !

-C'est un trombone, connard!

-J'étais son préféré! Insistait le peintre.

-Ouais, comme tu le dis si bien tu ETAIS son préféré, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que tu ne dessines que d'la merde grosse comme ça! Comme pour illustrer, le plus vulgaire du groupe fit de grands gestes.

Il fut arrêté par un crochet du droit en pleine face.

-S...Salopard... Siffla-t-il, tentant de se relever. Kriss vit ses yeux virer au rouge tandis qu'il grognait comme un bouledogue. Le spectacle le désola beaucoup. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, plus qu'épuisé.

 _Bête...Immature... Vulgaire...rustre... Voilà le genre d'homme que vous fréquentiez, ma Princesse! Ils ne vous méritent pas... Pas plus que moi d'ailleurs!_ Il secoua tristement la tête et partit prévenir les gardes.

Lorsque Kriss arriva accompagné des figures d'autorité, le poète du groupe, un ex de Fille, était en train d'étrangler le musicien avec son trombone. Il s'en servit par la suite pour le molester de toutes ses forces. Pitoyable scène...

A côté, le Peintre se livrait dans un combat de boxe avec un autre ex que Kriss ne connaissait pas. Bientôt les autres Prétendants s'en mêlèrent, espérant naïvement qu'il fallait un gagnant pour mettre fin au litige. Ce gagnant serait reconnu au juste titre comme étant le préféré de Fille. Il serait le plus beau, le plus fort, et le plus intelligent! Quelle bêtise ! Songea le majordome. Il communiqua du regard avec les gardes. Il était temps d'intervenir, il ne fallait pas que les invités hauts placés voient tout ce grabuge.

A cinq, ils étaient parvenus à maîtriser les fauteurs de trouble.

-Sortez d'ici ! Vous faites honte à Geekland! Ordonna le général, rouge de colère.

Ils quittèrent les lieux de mauvaise grâce.

-C'était moi son préféré… Murmurait encore l'un d'entre eux.

Pour le plus grand soulagement de Kriss, le reste de la cérémonie s'était déroulé sans aucun autre fait notoire.

Au présent...

Apercevant un banc de marbre, le majordome finit par s'assoir. Il soupira pour la énième fois, las de constater que chaque endroit où il se rendait lui rappelait la princesse. La souffrance consumait à chaque instant son âme, la nostalgie l'accablait au point de se demander si la mort n'était pas la seule échappatoire qu'il lui restait.

Il vit Précis arriver et prendre silencieusement place à ses côtés. Ils restèrent là sans mot dire, perdus dans leur propre chagrin jusqu'à ce que le chimiste eût décidé de mettre fin au silence.

-vous allez bien ? Commença-t-il.

Il ne reçut comme réponse que le regard blasé de son vis-à-vis. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait ri, seulement en cet instant il avait plus le cœur à pleurer. Nonobstant, il dit avec un léger sourire :

-Ce n'était qu'une phrase d'accroche pour introduire une potentielle discussion, voyons.

Kriss se contentait de secouer négativement la tête, un micro sourire ornant sa bouche livide. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Kriss se perdait une fois de plus dans ses sombres élucubrations, se posant des questions sur le sens de la vie, sur le néant que représentait la mort…L'assistant le décortiquait discrètement du regard. Les traits du majordome étaient tirés par la fatigue, dans ses yeux rouges et bouffis se lisait une profonde mélancolie. Il avait également maigri constatait le médecin. Rien d'étonnant, il ne mangeait plus du tout mêmement il ne dormait point durant la nuit. Pauvre homme, il était anéanti, et si on le laissait faire, il allait succomber lui aussi… Il mourait déjà à petit feu.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi, Précis, vu l'état de vos yeux…

Le concerné s'étonnait de cette soudaine prise de parole. Apparemment la phrase d'accroche avait marché…

-Les vôtres ne sont pas dans un meilleur état, répondit l'homme en blanc avec un sourire pathétique.

Le schizophrène émit un long soupire avant de déclarer :

-Que voulez-vous…elle… Princesse Fille…était tout pour moi…

Ses yeux luisaient de larmes à mesure qu'il parlait de la défunte jeune femme. Mais il fallait qu'il en parle. Pensa l'homme en blanc. Il n'était guère bon pour sa santé de ruminer sa souffrance tout seul. Précis eut à son tour envie de pleurer... Revoyant le regard bleu du Professeur. Cet homme avait tant fait pour lui… il avait bouleversé son existence entière. Il soupira à son tour et reporta son attention sur son collègue.

-Vous l'aimiez n'est-ce pas...

Le majordome ne répondit rien, seules des océans de larmes dévalèrent silencieusement ses joues. Le brun ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la compassion à son égard.

-Je suis navré… Murmura Précis en posant une main réconfortante sur son dos.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha doucement la tête avec un sourire triste.

Un ange passa…

-Et vous ? Demanda à son tour l'amoureux transit. Mais face à l'étonnement de l'homme à lunette, il s'empressa de rajouter:

Vous tenez le coup ? Vous étiez très proche du Professeur non?

Précis hocha la tête, malheureux.

-Je comptais lui avouer durant la cérémonie de mariage de son frère que je l'aimais…

-Je suis désolé… Souffla le majordome.

Précis leva un sourcil.

-Vous ne semblez pas étonné…

-Oh moi, vous savez, je n'accorde pas d'importance à ces choses-là, seul l'amour compte, et je savais depuis longtemps que vous en nourrissiez à son égard. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent sous de gêne. Ainsi donc on l'avait démasqué depuis longtemps…

Kriss ricana doucement.

-Tout le monde le savait. Sauf bien sûr le Professeur… Lui qui avait pourtant la science infuse… Regretta Kriss.

-Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pensé… Vous savez, hormis la science, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui l'intéressait dans la vie… Déclara l'ex assistant d'un ton résigné.

-Si, vous !

-Pardon ? Articula Précis, les yeux écarquillés.

Kriss n'en dit pas davantage, préférant le laisser méditer là-dessus. Il esquissait un sourire énigmatique avant d'admirer le magnifique paysage printanier qui s'offrait à lui. Ils se mirent à discuter du temps qu'il faisait, discutèrent d'autres choses et le sujet finit par dériver sur leur carrières respectives.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, Kriss ? Demanda Précis. Vous ne songez tout de même pas à quitter le château…

Le susmentionné semblait fixer un point invisible au loin… La question était fort intéressante… Qu'allait-il advenir de lui à présent… Se sentait-il encore de cœur à demeurer à Geekland? Cet endroit où jadis habitait le centre de son univers, sa raison de vivre… Sa raison d'exister…

-J'y pense à chaque instant… Répondit sincèrement Kriss. Depuis la mort de Fille, le temps s'égrenait très lentement pour lui... Il était las de se noyer dans le brouillard de la solitude.

Et vous ? S'enquit-il, qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je viens de m'entretenir avec le roi, expliqua son vis-à-vis. Frédéric m'a nommé responsable du laboratoire scientifique. A partir de maintenant j'assumerai les fonctions que jadis occupait le professeur.

-Vraiment ? C'est… C'est bien. Le félicita Kriss avec un sourire léger.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit du biochimiste. Il se tourna vers son ami et tout en déposant ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier, il dit :

-Justement le roi m'a demandé de me trouver une assistant, ça vous intéresserait de travailler avec moi ?

Le majordome hoqueta de surprise. Avait-il bien entendu?

-Alors, vous acceptez ? Reprit le brun, visiblement conquis par l'idée. Mais oui, ça résolvait beaucoup de problèmes, Kriss aurait enfin de quoi s'occuper l'esprit et dissiper sa souffrance tandis que lui n'aurait pas à travailler avec un inconnu. C'était tout simplement parfait...

-Vous semblez oublier que je ne suis qu'un modeste majordome murmura le jeune homme, sceptique. Que pourrais-je faire si ce n'est vous ralentir dans vos recherches… De science, je ne connais fichtrement rien.

A ces mots Précis s'esclaffa.

-Eh bien, je vous enseignerai, ça va de soi ! Vous allez voir, ce n'est pas sorcier.

Kriss resta un moment pensif puis finit par accepter la proposition.

-Très bien, quand commençons-nous ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjoué.

-Tout de suite! Répondit le scientifique tout aussi enthousiaste.

Ceci étant, ils se rendirent vers l'ancien lieu de travail du professeur.

Précis présenta quelques manuels que Kriss pourrait consulter à tout moment, lui parla des activités de recherches du défunt et commença à lui enseigner les fondamentaux de la biologie.

O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~O

-Moi, Maîtr…hum… Moi, Panda, fils aîné du roi Frédéric Du Grenier ici présent et de la reine Seb jure allégeance au statut de roi, je jure d'agir uniquement pour l'intérêt ultime de l'alliance Absol à laquelle Geekland a accepté d'adhérer sans contrainte, d'effectuer loyalement les fonctions qui me seront assignées, de veiller à la consolidation des relations entre royaumes, de trancher les litiges avec autant d'objectivités que possible, de maintenir la paix et- pff,

Un long soupir d'ennui s'échappa des lèvres de l'ursidé. Après pratiquement une séance de deux heures avec le tailleur où il était resté debout, immobile telle une statue tandis qu'on confectionnait son habillement, le voilà à présent contraint de lire et relire son serment sous les yeux sévères de sa mère qui ne tolérait aucun écart de conduite de sa part et ceux excédés du chef de protocole face à son flagrant manque de volonté.

\- Panda, soit un peu dynamique pour l'amour du ciel ! S'écria la reine.

\- Raah, mais c'est d'un ennui… Se défendit son fils. Ne pouvait-on tout simplement pas lui remettre sa couronne et son sceptre et lui céder le trône là dans l'immédiat? Pourquoi tant de formalités alors que la situation à Geekland était plus qu'alarmante ? Les adultes aimaient vraiment se compliquer la vie… Persiffla-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Et bien mon poussin, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire la même chose demain N'oublie pas que quatre personnalités très importantes seront présentes lors de ton investiture ! Ne nous fais pas honte ! Et surtout écoute bien les consignes de ce monsieur qui est face à toi, l'avertit la reine en désignant le chef de protocole de la main. C'est le responsable du protocole, il est là pour t'enseigner la conduite à adopter durant la cérémonie et vérifier que tu aies bien mémorisé ton texte !

-Quoi ! Parce que je dois l'apprendre par cœur en plus ! S'emporta le jeune homme.

-Naturellement. Répondit le vieux monsieur.

-Bordel, c'est trois pages votre truc! Vous voulez me tuer ?

La reine s'indigna à nouveau.

-Panda ! hurlait-elle. Ton langage, grand Dieu! Et voyant que son fils s'était renfrogné, elle dit d'une voix plus douce :

Les quatre royaumes auront les yeux tournés vers toi, tu ne dois surtout pas te laisser intimider! Tu sais, si ton père ne jouait pas autant, nous serions à la première place, les plus puissants de tous!

\- Mère, je ne vous savais pas si ambitieuse… Souffla le jeune homme.

\- Allez, on reprend !

O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~O

La pendule murale du sous-sol indiquait 17h. Précis avait libéré son nouvel assistant quelques heures plus tôt, jugeant que 7h de travaux intellectuels étaient déjà de trop pour le majordome dément. Il songeait sérieusement à réduire le volume horaire de travail de ce dernier. Il décida donc qu'il ne travaillerait au laboratoire que pour la matinée, soit de 8h à midi. De cette manière, Kriss pourrait passer le reste de la journée à se reposer, lire ou servir la famille royale comme il aimait tant le faire. Précis, lui était déjà habitué à travailler à des heures déraisonnables. Ex assistant de savant fou oblige. Quoique une petite promenade dans le jardin lui permettrait de s'aérer l'esprit. Il était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée et longeait à présent calmement le corridor où il entendait quelques domestiques glousser. Il roulait des yeux. Ces pauvres filles n'avaient-elles donc rien de plus intéressant à faire de leur journée si ce n'était de flâner dans les couloirs et cancaner à tout va.. . L'homme en blouse blanche ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qu'il y avait de si passionnant à colporter des ragots, occupation inutile pensait-il, chacun devrait songer au meilleur moyen d'améliorer sa vie au lieu de perdre son temps à critiquer celle des autres. Qui était la cible des rumeurs aujourd'hui… Tentait déjà de deviner le scientifique. Le prince Mathieu qui était parti dans la matinée ? Le Geek réveillé de sa torpeur ? Le Prince Panda dont le couronnement était proche ?

« Hihihi, à ce qu'il paraît, le Fossoyeur serait convaincu que sa pelle parle » commençait Amélie

« Comment il l'appelait déjà ? » demanda Eloïse, intriguée.

« Cela n'a aucune importance » déclara Rose. Le scientifique hocha la tête, satisfait. La servante à la chevelure flamboyante était de loin la plus raisonnable et la plus intelligente du lot. Mais il fut rapidement déçu lorsqu'elle continua :

« Moi j'ai une meilleure, êtes-vous au courant ? »

L'homme en blanc se facepalma mentalement tandis que les deux autres domestiques demandèrent en chœur : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, raconte, raconte ! »

Elles trépignaient d'impatience face à une Rose les toisant fièrement.

« Eh bien accrochez-vous… Vous n'allez pas y croire mais… »

« Mais ? » reprirent Amélie et Eloïse, suspendues à ses lèvres.

« Apparemment… » Elle étira un sourire mauvais « …Kriss serait devenu l'assistant de Mr. Précis!»

Amélie éclata d'un rire franc très rapidement suivi par la fille aux nattes blondes.

« Ouais, et les singes ont des ailes ! » ricanait la première, incrédule avant de se plier en deux. Elle cessa cependant de rire en voyant la mine sérieuse de sa collègue. « Attends… Tu étais sérieuse ? »

« Puisque je vous le dis ! » se défendit la rousse.

Eloïse arbora une mine songeuse.  
«C'est vrai qu'on ne le voit plus trop… »

« Et c'est tant mieux ! On va enfin avoir la paix ! »

« Amélie ! » S'indignèrent les deux autres. « N'as-tu donc pas de la peine pour lui ? Il est tout le temps triste en ce moment… »

« Bah c'est rose qui a commencé à parler de lui ! »

Un silence s'en suivit avant qu'elles n'éclatent simultanément de rire.

Précis avait choisi ce moment pour se racler gorge. Elles sursautèrent tout en se retournant lentement vers lui, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

-B…Bonjour Mr Précis… saluèrent-elles en chœur.

Le scientifique se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, ne comprenant pas en quoi le fait d'avoir engagé Kriss en tant qu'assistant suscitait l'hilarité générale. Las de voir ces sales commères cancaner à longueur de journée, il chercha bien vite un moyen pour les congédier.

-Je vois que vous n'avez plus de corvées à faire… Commença-t-il… Et ça tombe bien parce que la chambre du Prince Geek aurait besoin de… Hum… Quelques coups de serpillère.

-Tout de suite! Répondirent-elles, pressées de s'éloigner du scientifique qui, visiblement avait depuis le début écouté leur commérage. Et d'ailleurs, comment avaient-elles fait pour ne pas remarquer sa présence…

« Et vous feriez mieux de vous grouiller ! » Criait le brun d'une voix amusée, les voyant partir et il ajouta en ricanant «…Avant que la reine ne s'en aperçoive »

« S'aperçoive de quoi ? » chuchota Amélie à ses amies alors qu'elles ouvraient la porte menant aux appartements de l'enfant.

-…

Précis était déjà dehors lorsqu'il entendit les domestiques crier.

Il devina qu'elles étaient à cet instant à l'intérieur de la chambre et pouffa de rire en imaginant la tête qu'elles devaient tirer. C'était cruel de sa part il devait se l'avouer mais elles l'avaient quand même bien cherché…au moins elles se rendraient utiles…

O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~O

Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, la reine Seb buvait tranquillement son thé sur une table à proximité de la fontaine. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire à son entourage. En vérité, la mère était en proie à de nouveaux sanglots, étant plus que tourmenté par la disparition de ses enfants et le départ de Mathieu. Elle craignait qu'il ne périsse dans cette immonde forêt. Elle n'avait jamais adhéré à l'idée de le laisser partir. Son bébé était seul au monde… Sans personne pour le rassurer, lui venir en aide… Lui préparer à manger s'il aurait faim. Seb ne voulait qu'une chose, retrouver son fils et le serrer fort contre elle pour apaiser ses chagrins. Elle soupira, Impuissante. Relevant la tête, elle vit un homme en blouse blanche marcher vers elle. La reine sursauta tandis que son cœur palpitait d'espoir mais se ravisa aussitôt alors qu'au même moment, le jeune homme arrivait à proximité. Ce n'était que le petit Précis… L'assistant de son défunt fils…

-Votre majesté, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il, le regard inquiet.

Seb en fut toute émue. Une boule immense s'était formée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler, néanmoins pour rassurer le jeune homme, elle hocha doucement la tête et l'invita à se joindre à elle pour le thé.

L'assistant prit place face à elle et fut étonné de voir qu'une autre tasse était présente. Il interrogea la dame Grenier à ce sujet.

-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais attendiez-vous quelqu'un ?

La mère de famille secoua négativement la tête, un sourire triste ornant ses lèvres.

-Fille adorait le thé. Dit-elle avec nostalgie. C'est un charmant petit rituel auquel elle prenait quotidiennement part à la fin de la journée, au crépuscule…

Et j'aimais à partager ces moments avec elle… Ces moments de purs délices et de complicité entre mère et fille. Je revois encore son sourire épanoui, ses yeux d'amendes, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, qui, illuminés par le soleil couchant se doraient à merveille et la rendait angélique. Ma fille était sublime… Elle était ma fierté, ma seule fille, mon bébé, mon petit ange…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme. Et, constatant cela, le brun se saisit des mains de la mère malheureuse qu'il serra doucement contre les siennes pour apaiser sa tristesse. La reine les resserra un peu plus pour témoigner sa reconnaissance.

-Merci murmura-t-elle.

Précis lui adressa un petit sourire. Il se sentait tant affligé pour la reine qu'il considérait comme sa mère. Il se désolait de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus pour alléger sa souffrance. En face de lui se trouvait une femme détruite… Une mère dévastée par la disparition de ses enfants… La disparition du Patron, de Fille, de Hippie et de son bien aimé Professeur. Une douleur vive lui déchira les entrailles en repensant au détenteur de la science infuse. Et pourtant c'était de lui dont la reine avait décidé de parler…

-Lors que je vous ai vu arriver, avoua-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse, je pensais voir le professeur...Mais ce n'était qu'un mirage… Une illusion créée par l'esprit d'une mère malade…

-Votre majesté, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, vous pensiez à vos enfants et lorsque vous m'aviez vu avec ma blouse blanche, vos souvenir avaient pris vie. C'est fréquent chez les individus dans le deuil… vous n'êtes point malade, n'ayez crainte. Croyez-moi, je m'attends toujours à voir le Professeur surgir par l'entrée du laboratoire… Tant mes yeux étaient habitués à le voir…

Seb hocha la tête avant de verser du thé dans la tasse de son convive.

-Buvez donc, mon petit Précis, vous me tiendrez compagnie aujourd'hui… Dit-elle avec un sourire léger. Grâce à vous je me sens un peu, mieux…

Il la gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent un moment sans mot dire avant que la reine rompe le silence. Le regard empli de nostalgie, elle lui dit :

-Vous me rappelez beaucoup le Professeur…

Précis manqua de s'étouffer. Lui, ressembler au Prof? Mais en quoi ? C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle remarque.

-Enfant, Prof était un garçon doux et aimant … Il s'inquiétait souvent de ma santé, me parlait de ses découvertes… M'offrait des cadeaux…

Seb lui montra les rosiers de couleur céladons, ornant le jardin. « Ils sont magnifiques » songea le scientifique. Ainsi donc, ils venaient du Professeur…

-Il a croisé différentes espèces pour obtenir ce chef d'œuvre… Expliqua la reine. Je m'en rappelle encore comme si c'était hier…Un jour que je revenais de mes vacances à WhatTheCutland, il m'attendait au portail pour me montrer l'aboutissements de son dur labeur… Ses yeux clairs étaient remplis d'étoiles.

La mère avait un sourire attendri en évoquant ces doux moments. Le petit châtain lui avait tenu la main pour la guider vers le jardin. Tel un enfant nanti d'un jouet neuf, il tenait absolument à montrer à sa mère la surprise qu'il avait préparé. « Dépêche-toi, Maman, il faut que tu le vois »

Disait-il, plus qu'enthousiaste. Ils arrivèrent à destination et la reine ne put retenir un petit cri de stupeur. La surprise passée, des larmes tracèrent leur route sur ses joues. Elle sentit les petites mains de l'enfant tenir les siennes et, baissant le regard, elle vit deux orbes bleus la fixant avec tristesse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman, tu n'aimes pas ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Prise d'un élan de tendresse, elle s'accroupit et le serra fort contre elle.

-Ce n'est pas cela mon ange, maman est heureuse, c'est tellement beau, je ne m'y attendais pas… Tu entends, je t'interdis de penser que je ne les aime pas! Ces roses sont tellement belles… Elle s'essuya furtivement les larmes et mira son fils. Regarde, je ne pleure plus fit-elle tandis qu'un sourire radieux avait éclos sur son visage.

-Tu en es sûr… Demanda le petit Prof en plissant des yeux, méfiant. Il posa par la suite une main sur le front de sa mère.

« Tout va bien. » constata-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Ce jour-là, ils avaient achevé la journée devant une bonne tasse de thé tout en admirant la belle vue qu'ils avaient sur les magnifiques rosiers du petit garçon.

…

Précis était resté pantois, se demandant comment un être aussi gentil était devenu amer en grandissant…

-Incroyable hein… Avait murmuré Seb.

-Tout à fait…

Elle déclara d'une voix mélancolique.

-C'était la dernière fois qu'il m'appelait «Maman… » J'ai commis une erreur qui a été fatale à notre relation… Jamais plus je ne regagnerais son amour… ni sa confiance… Il s'était senti tellement blessé qu'il a préféré quitter le château et intégrer l'académie des sciences à l'âge de 9ans. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le retenir… A ses yeux je n'étais rien de plus qu'une étrangère, une maudite traitresse… Je pensais qu'il oublierait sa rancœur après 16 longues années passées loin des siens. Mais à son retour, il était pire, plus froid et cruel que jamais… Il m'aura haï jusqu'à sa mort…

Précis la regarda s'essuyer les larmes… Il n'avait pas osé la questionner au sujet de l'origine de la rancœur du professeur. Et c'était pour le mieux, ça ne lui regardait pas après tout…

A défaut de pouvoir contenter sa curiosité, il s'en tiendrait aux informations données par la reine. Il avait toujours éprouvé un vif intérêt pour tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin le professeur.

La main de la reine se posant sur les siennes sortit le brun de ses rêveries.

-Vous avez changé mon fils. Dit-elle avec un sourire serein. Il n'a pas dû être tendre avec vous non plus… Mais je ne sais par quel miracle, sa forteresse de glace avait fondu. Vous l'aviez fait sourire et il était devenu moins infecte envers son entourage… Il n'ignorait plus ses frères… Et même s'il me détestait toujours, il faisait des efforts pour me regarder quand je lui parlais… En fait, le miracle c'était vous Précis…

Cette déclaration laissa le jeune homme sans voix.

-Si un jour, l'envie vous venait de partir, sachez que nos portes vous seront à tout jamais ouverts… Frédéric et moi vous considérons comme notre huitième enfant…

Le concerné hocha doucement la tête, trop ému pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit …

Ils conversèrent encore longtemps tandis que le soleil disparaissait sous le feuillage des peupliers jouxtant le domaine.

Seb faisait part de son inquiétude concernant le couronnement de son fils. Elle craignait que Panda fasse des bêtises durant la cérémonie. Il avait fait preuve d'un tel laxisme pendant la répétition que le risque était gros.

-On aurait dit son père… se désola-t-elle.

Le brun s'esclaffa doucement et lui assura que tout se passerait bien.

O~o~0~o~O~o~0~o~O

Et pendant ce temps dans la forêt…

Mathieu s'était vautré sur le sol, complètement harassé.

Avec son cheval Truc, il avait échappé de justesse à une mort certaine. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'ils voyageaient dans la forêt _Nulpar_ et le carnage commençait déjà. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait eu le malheur de passer par une clairière aux allures paisibles. Les fleurs y poussaient allègrement, les papillons folâtraient ici et là. Puis tout se passa rapidement, une horde de vauriens s'était rué sur lui, tentant de lui arracher ses beaux habits, ses provisions et tout ce qu'il y avait de précieux à dérober. Il réussit tant que mal à s'extirper de l'emprise de ses assaillants, les frappant avec le fourreau de son épée qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer. _Truc_ , de son côté, se défendait on ne peut mieux, envoyant des coups de sabot aux plus téméraires et mordant à pleine dents les ennemis de son maître. Ils étaient à la merci des bandits et seule la fuite restait envisageable. Au prix d'un ultime effort, le petit châtain parvint à se frayer un chemin au milieu de cette tourbe de crapule. Il avait dû abandonner un sac empli de provision pour pouvoir gagner en rapidité et faire diversion. Et pendant qu'on se bousculait pour ouvrir le sac remplis de viandes fumées et de fromages, il était déjà loin.

…

Cela ne faisait qu'une journée et Mathieu voulait déjà rentrer. Il était las de se battre contre les fauves, las d'être la cible des bandits, las de galoper sans repos, craignant d'autres embuscades, las d'être seul…

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une araignée velue venait se promener sur son cou alors qu'il se remettait encore de sa mésaventure avec les pillards. Horrifié, il se leva d'un bond et délogea la bête avant qu'elle le morde cruellement. Il le broya par la suite avec une grosse pierre qu'il ne savait pas couverte de mousses et de punaises mais dont il se débarrassa lestement lorsqu'il sentit les larves fourmiller sur ses mains délicates.

« Bordel de merde, ces insupportables insectes vont me rendre fou! » Hurlait-il en secouant les mains dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de faire partir les vermines qui s'y agglutinaient complaisamment.

Quelques mètres plus loin, son cheval, complètement indifférent au spectacle, broutait tranquillement de l'herbe tendre dans son coin.

Bordel, il voulait rentrer !

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui nous a d'ailleurs sacrément donné du fil à retordre.**

 **-** ** _Noli-chan_** **: Je sais pas pour vous mais corriger un chapitre de plus de 15OOO mots c'est vraiment la tarte ! T-T**

 **-** ** _Ash_** **: la ferme, je t'ai déjà payé.**

 **-** ** _Noli_** **: T-T**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit nous nous sommes beaucoup amusées en écrivant le passage du démon, vous savez, sa confrontation avec le Geek. J'espère que notre version du Démon ne vous a pas trop paru OOC, c'est notre façon à nous d'interpréter la chanson « pleure pas » de l'épisode 84 de SLG, un genre de revers de la médaille. Non mais vous avez entendu sa voix ? C'était pas très rassurant hein ! Moi j'aurais pleuré à la seconde même où il était apparu.**

 **A part cela, je me suis permis de glisser Capsule de Bière quelque part. Je trouve ça injuste que Wifi soit la seule vedette. :p**

 **Bref nous avons beaucoup aimé rédiger ce chapitre.**

 **Alors, dites-moi quel a été votre ou vos moments préférés ? (sans vouloir imiter une certaine gamine voyageant avec son insupportable singe à bottes rouges.)**

 **-** ** _Ash_** **: *avec des yeux de merlans frits* : Et…Et mes reviews ? :3**

 **-** ** _Noli_** **: Tiens, tu ne les menace plus!**

 **-** ** _Ash_** **: Louée soit la sainte pelle ! /Sbaff !** **\**

 **-** ** _Noli_** **: Ciao, ciao ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6: Chewbacca: 1ère partie

Chapitre 6 : Chewbacca (1ère partie)

O~o~O~o~O~o~0~o~ O~o~O

/!\ _Alerte note de l'auteur chiante et très longue contenant des mises aux points et quelques informations techniques concernant la fanfiction Nos destins sont liés (-Ah bon ? :o –oui, oui cette fic-là, pas une autre) Pour ceux qui veulent zapper, je vous souhaite déjà une bonne lecture. ^_^_ /!\

 **Heu… Bonjour ? Nous voilà revenus d'entre les morts… Enfin, mort c'est vite dit… Mais… heu… ça m'a trop manqué tout ça ! T^T . Bon, reprenons les choses plus calmement.**

 **Nos plus sincères excuses pour la longue absence. IRL on a dû faire face à pas mal de problèmes, nous éloignant pendant quelques temps du fandom. Mais tout va bien maintenant, enfin à peu près…**

 **Heu, pour ce qui est de la review de** _ **chucori,**_ **attention, ça va être directe.** __

 **Déjà nous te remercions infiniment de t'être donné autant de mal. Wow de là à prendre des notes… Ne t'en fais pas, tes requêtes ne resteront pas lettre morte, du moins en partie. En effet, nous veillerons à ce que le mot « Nonobstant » ne devienne pas trop récurrent. Quant aux flashbacks, désolé mais il y en aura toujours que cela te plaise ou non. ^_^ Ils sont nécessaires à l'intrigue et sont là où ils devraient être. En vérité rien n'a été laissé au hasard. Et je te le dis en toute sincérité, tu peux créer ton comité anti-je-ne-sais-quoi si tu veux mais cela n'impactera en rien notre manière de faire. Au point où nous en sommes, ce que nous pouvons en revanche te promettre c'est que sans pour autant supprimer les flashbacks, nous éviterons les mots « début » et « fin de flashback » et les remplacerons par quelque chose de disons, plus subtile pour faire joli, joli. Et si ça ne te convient toujours pas, bah je sais plus ein…:/ Quant au choix artistique pour la présentation du début _car OUI, c'en est un_, trois mots pour te l'expliquer : APPROCHE-PAR-DEDUCTION. Voilà ! Pas de paresse d'écriture qui tienne. On est d'accord ? ^_^ . (Bah remarque si on était si paresseuse que ça on ne s'embêterait pas à rédiger de si longs chapitres). Le truc chucori c'est que nous voulions importer ce style que nous avons lu dans certains mangas ici. Et puis un roi qui présente ses enfants quoi, désolé mais je ne marche pas là-dedans, c'est pas un peu/ très ennuyeux ? Enfin, c'est mon avis. Je cherche en réalité quelque chose de plus amusant et de vérifiable à travers tous les chapitres postés après la présentation. Mais merci de m'avoir soufflé l'idée, elle sera la bienvenue pour d'autres fics pourquoi pas… :3 . Ensuite pour Antoinette, je n'ai rien à dire si ce n'est de t'inviter à lire pour comprendre. Ah et pour les 15000 mots, nous y voilà! Mon 'problème' comme tu le dis si bien c'est que j'aime, non : en fait j'aDOre les longs chapitres, mais comme il y a des personnes qui se sont plaint POLIMENT que c'était trop long, on a raccourci du mieux qu'on pouvait de manière à par exemple avoir 15000 mots pour le chapitre 5 au lieu de 22000. C'était d'ailleurs odieux de ta part de nous le formuler de cette manière. Je sais : liberté d'expression. Mais tout est dans la formulation, absolument tout. C'est ça qui nous a dérangé dans ta review. Comme quoi déjà? Ah oui, cette phrase-là : « Tu avais eu une chance que j'apprécie le début » Non, non, non, faut pas dire ça, juste ça se fait pas! C'est comme si tu disais « Estime-toi heureuse que j'ai continué à lire ta merde » . Encore une fois, ça ne se dit pas dans une review, que ce soit pour notre fic (bon, pour nous c'est trop tard vu que ça a déjà été fait) ou celle d'autres auteurs, eux surtout. (faut pas, non) Genre encore : « Sincèrement, j'ai failli ne pas continuer ma lecture… » (Bon ça, ça passe encore, mais la 1** **ère** **… :o) . On a TOUS sûrement déjà pensé ça un jour face à une fanfic donnée, soyons honnête, mais de là à le cracher carrément en review. Alors là chapeau ! :o Ça nous consterne. Non mais… Non mais…**

 **-Grosse ?**

 **-Oui Hippie?**

 **-Peace grosse.**

 **-Oui, Hippie, tu as tout à fait raison ! T^T**

 ***Lui fait un câlin et le remercie***

 _ **Conclusion de l'histoire pour ne pas dire moral**_ **: les critiques négatives sont indispensables pour le progrès. Elles permettent de s'améliorer continuellement, de se remettre en question mais elles peuvent parfois devenir très destructrices lorsqu'elles sont utilisées à mauvais escient. Et, chucori, c'était pas contre toi ein, sans rancune, juste qu'on voulait te signifier que le mot « tact » existait. :) Nous te souhaitons de bon cœur bonne chance, et si ça te branche toujours de lire la suite alors libre à toi. Et encore merci pour tout. ^_^ .**

 _ **Nous arrivons au terme de cette lonnnngue mise au point. Toutes nos excuses. Fallait que ça sorte. (no blague sur la constipation). Merci à tout le monde d'avoir lu, commenté, suivi, apporté des suggestions, encouragé à travers ces 5 chapitres déjà sortis. C'est vraiment sympa, ça nous fond le cœur. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture ! ^_^**_ **.**

O~o~O~o~O~o~0~o~ O~o~O

 **Chapitre 6 : « Chewbacca : 1** **ère** **partie »**

 _ **Précédemment**_ : _« Bordel je veux partir d'ici ! »_

Une forêt. Oui une forêt aux allures sinistres. C'était l'endroit où se trouvait Précis. La nuit était sombre et glacée. Son esprit flottait, dérivait, vagabondait en cette terre inconnue sans réellement savoir où il se rendait. Mais en fait, il avait quand même une petite idée là-dessus. Il souhaitait probablement l'atteindre. Oui, cet-homme-là, ce petit châtain en blouse blanche qu'il apercevait au loin. Petit châtain qui soit dit en passant, marchait sans un regard pour lui.

« _ Attendez-moi !» Appelait désespérément le grand brun tout en pressant le pas. Brusquement, il s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés, le regard hostile. Aux côtés de son professeur était apparue une silhouette féminine, lui tenant la main. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés retombaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Le jeune assistant ne la voyait que de dos, néanmoins, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait-là d'une demoiselle d'une grande beauté. Mais tout cela était sans importance. « Qui était cette femme ?» Il n'en savait foutre rien ! Tout ce qui importait en cet instant c'était que cette personne était en train de tenir la main du professeur… de SON professeur ! Pris d'un soudain élan de jalousie, Précis se lança à leur poursuite.

« Alors… c'est comme ça !» Vociféra-t-il, « Vous m'abandonnez, m'ignorez, et partez avec cette…cette… ET … Vos expériences… nos expériences… Qu'est-ce que vous en faites ? Je croyais que c'était important pour vous… » Non, vraiment il ne comprenait pas, Kriss et Panda lui avaient pourtant assuré sans l'ombre d'un doute que le Professeur tenait beaucoup à lui. Une douleur incommensurable lui traversa les entrailles… Alors ça y est, c'était fini ? murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Pourquoi Professeur ? je… Je vous aime ! Revenez ! S'époumona-t-il.

Brusquement, la brune se retourna, dans son regard, une fureur inconnue. Précis eut à peine le temps de la reconnaître qu'elle lui assena une gifle très sonore.

« ENFOIRE !» Rugit-elle, le visage déformée par une rage farouche. La violence du coup projeta le pauvre assistant deux mètres plus loin sous l'œil indifférent du professeur. Tandis que le grand brun agonisait sur le sol, la mâchoire ensanglantée, le « couple» s'éloigna, le laissant seul dans la pénombre…

Précis se réveilla en sursaut.

« What…» Murmurait-il en se massant la mâchoire. Il avait une fois de plus rêvé de son supérieur. Ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait également vu cette mystérieuse jeune femme. Enfin…mystérieuse… _Pas tant que ça_ …Précis l'avait reconnue. En effet il avait eu le temps de voir son visage lorsqu'elle s'était retournée pour le gifler pour Dieu sait quelle raison.

 _Pour Dieu sait quelle raison dis-tu ? Haha comme tu es Drôle! Tu la connais très bien la raison, 'Précis'…C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que le « démon» voulait te tuer la dernière fois, tu t'en rappelles ? tu…_

« NON ! » Hurla soudainement le jeune homme pris d'un violent soubresaut avant de masser nerveusement ses tempes endolories par la fatigue. « Ce n'était pas de ma faute… » Murmurait-il d'une voix tremblante.

 _Mais si, Précis… Ou devrais-je dire…Da…_

« _Non ! Ne le prononce pas ! Ne le prononce pas !

 _Tu peux être fier de toi…_

« …Non…ce n'était pas de ma faute…ce- ce n'était pas de ma faute…je n'y suis pour rien…je…NON VOUS DIS-JE ! » Vociféra tout à coup le scientifique tout en lançant un tube à essai à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de partir dans un fou rire. Il s'était littéralement plié en deux et s'était roulé par terre. « Hahahaha Daniel ! Hahahaha »,

Précis reprit difficilement son calme, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elles s'écoulèrent lentement sur ses joues sans qu'il ne pût les retenir. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il foutait…Avait-il fini par perdre la tête ? Il avait décidément besoin de sommeil…

Ainsi, le brun se redressa sur ses deux jambes et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fut étonné d'entendre quelques bruits de pas s'éloignant à grande vitesse dans les couloirs. Merde. Quelqu'un avait-il été témoin de sa… « Petite crise » ?!

Le biochimiste lâcha un profond soupir avant de quitter le labo. En passant par le sous-sol, il entendit des murmures que le vent glacial de la nuit avait amplifiés de manière à les faire parvenir jusqu' à ses oreilles sensibles. Mû par une curiosité incoercible, il se dirigea vers le cachot d'où semblait venir les plaintes. _Se pourrait-il que Mathieu soit revenu ?_

«_ Cet homme est malade ! Il faut le faire soigner !»

« _Je sais Pupuce !»

L'homme en blouse blanche avança prudemment cherchant à savoir qui parlait ainsi puis s'arrêta.

«_ Fossoyeur ? Que faites-vous ici ?» S'exclama-t-il.

Il observa avec stupeur un François aux yeux couverts de cernes et aux traits tirés par la fatigue. L'homme était assis sur le matelas moelleux du prince Mathieu, les genoux couverts d'une couverture bleue. Il était sur le point de se coucher.

« _Les crises de Kriss deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes, je n'en peux plus… » Expliqua le pelleteur, se passant une main sur son visage blême. C'était tout simplement incroyable! Quelques heures de sommeils était-ce trop demandé, lui qui n'avait pas pu se reposer depuis le drame. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés, il n'avait eu de cesse de creuser, que ce soit pour le plan d'évasion ou les funérailles. Sans parler d'autres travaux plus pénibles les uns que les autres dans lesquels le garde avait été entraîné par la force des choses. Et pourtant Kriss ne faisait rien pour l'aider… La voix de l'assistant l'arracha de ses sombres pensées.

« _Oh je vois…C'est curieux…j'ai cru entendre une voix de femme… »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Le Fossoyeur, une main sur son menton semblait en proie à une réflexion intense.

« _J'ignore si je peux vous en parler mais c'est ma femme, Pupuce, croyez-le ou non, elle me parle. » lui avoua le pelleteur d'une voix sinistre, son regard perçant ancré dans le sien.

Cette déclaration plongea Précis dans un état de stupeur sans précédent.

« _C…comment ça se fait ? » Murmura-t-il, la gorge asséchée. Le Fossoyeur l'invita à s'asseoir sur un bout du matelas.

«_ Et bien c'est une longue histoire, en fait l'âme de ma femme est emprisonnée dans cette pelle…de son vivant, Layla m'avait juré qu'elle resterait à jamais à mes côtés, qu'elle m'accompagnerait où que je sois…elle m'aimait beaucoup et c'était loin de me déplaire, j'aimais la savoir auprès de moi… »

Le visage du Pelleteur s'assombrit et d'une voix lugubre il poursuivit :

« Un jour, elle a succombée suite à une forte fièvre, elle pleurait beaucoup, et s'excusait. C'était stupide de s'excuser parce que l'on tombait malade. Ce jour-là, je l'avais enterré…Je suis fossoyeur après tout. Mais quelle agréable surprise de l'entendre quelques heures après me parler à travers la pelle, me rappelant sa promesse de rester à mes côtés pour l'éternité. »

« _ Ce qui justifie le choix de la pelle…» Conclut Précis.

François hocha la tête dans un signe d'approbation. Son expression s'était adouci tandis qu'un sourire doux avait vu le jour sur ses lèvres, à l'évocation de sa chère et tendre.

« _ Je suis fossoyeur effectivement, et ma pelle est logiquement l'instrument dont je me sers le plus.» confirma-t-il.

« _ De cette manière elle tient sa promesse…voilà une histoire passionnante!» Souffla l'assistant.

« _ Je me fiche pas mal de ce que l'on dira de la chose, je suis bien décidé à rester avec elle moi aussi…» Ajouta François en regardant sa pelle avec tendresse.

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas.» Le rassura Précis en posant une main sur l'épaule du garde « Avec moi, votre secret sera bien gardé.»

Le pelleteur hocha la tête, le regard reconnaissant.

«_ Et bien je vous en remercie.»

Il y eut un moment de silence auquel Précis mit rapidement fin.

« _ Bon et bien je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…Layla, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, et François, passez une excellente nuit ! » Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

« _ Vous aussi !»répondit le garde avant de remonter sa couverture et se laisser choir sur son oreiller. Enfin ! Un peu de repos !

« _Ça y est ? Il est parti ? » Fit une voix féminine des plus douces.

« _ Oui Pupuce… »

Précis sourit face à la manifestation, en se tournant une dernière fois, il avait aperçu la dite épouse du fossoyeur, assise à ses côtés, l'écoutant attentivement. Sa peau était diaphane, ses longs cheveux de couleur bronze s'ondulaient joyeusement jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Elle portait une robe d'un blanc éclatant. Ses yeux émeraude étaient emplis de tendresse alors qu'elle regardait son bien-aimé dormir… Par moment elle lui caressait délicatement les cheveux en chantonnant une douce mélodie des temps anciens.

Le brun à lunettes monta l'escalier de pierre et referma derrière lui. _Layla_ hein…Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir l'esprit du professeur à ses côtés, lui…

 _Il pourrait se réincarner en…je sais pas, une fiole ? Un scalpel? C'est con…_

Il laissa échapper un soupire désespéré et se dirigea vers l'aile réservé au personnel, espérant pouvoir dormir un peu, une rude journée l'attendait. En marchant dans les couloirs menant à sa chambre, il entendit des cris hystériques, lui rappelant la raison pour laquelle Fossoyeur avait préféré dormir au cachot. Précis s'approcha doucement de la porte de la chambre de son nouvel assistant. Celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Piqué par la curiosité, le jeune homme l'entrouvrit légèrement. Et ce qu'il y vit le laissa…hum…quelque peu troublé.

« HIHIHI…LA SOCIETE MODERNE…»

Le jeune homme referma tout doucement la porte et rebroussa chemin, tentant tant bien que mal de sortir ces quelques images choquantes de sa tête.

«_ …retourner au labo… Retourner au labo...»

Personne ne saura ce que Précis avait vu dans cette pièce mais cela le marquera à vie.

O~o~O~o~O~o~0~o~ O~o~O

Et pendant ce temps dans une autre aile du château...

« -Hé les filles, vous dormez ? »

« Hihihihi »

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la salle en réponse à cette soudaine interrogation.

Amélie descendit de son lit et d'un seul coup d'allumette, ralluma la bougie avant de s'installer sur le lit de Rose. Eloïse y était déjà assise. Son oreiller dans les bras, elle trépignait d'impatience.

« -Quoi de neuf ? » S'écria presque la jolie blonde.

Elle entendit des « chut » de protestation venant des trente autres domestiques entassées dans le dortoir et qui souhaitaient dormir après une longue journée de dur labeur.

« -Tais-toi Eloïse! Ne commence pas hein! » Fit la voix épuisée de la cuisinière.

La jeune fille, en guise de réponse lui tira la langue et ne fit plus attention à elle. Si elle ne voulait pas écouter, elle n'avait qu'à sortir !

« -Je sais pas pour vous mais j'arrive pas à dormir... » Déclara Amélie, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« -Et pourtant on devrait toutes dormir en fait, avec le couronnement de demain et tout…on va avoir du boulot… C'est dire! » Plaida Eloïse.

Ses amies hochèrent la tête de concert.

« - Vous savez ... » Commença Rose, jouant avec ses boucles rousses, « j'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce gosse va vraiment se faire couronner ! »

« - Le Maître Panda n'est pas un gosse ! » S'insurgea la servante à la chevelure d'ébène.

La plus mature haussa un sourcil.

« -Ah oui ? »

Et d'Eloïse de s'étonner :

« -'Maître Panda ?' Depuis quand tu l'appelle comme ça, toi ? »

La brune se contenta de ricaner. Les joues en feu, elle répondit :

« - Haha, longue histoire… »

Et, revenant à la précédente discussion, elle soutint que son 'Maître Panda' n'était pas un gosse et qu'il ferait un très bon monarque. Affirmation que la rousse accueillit par un rire cynique qui en disait long sur son profond mépris pour le cadet des Sommet.

« - Mais regarde donc comment il est habillé ! Comment veux-tu qu'on le prenne au sérieux ! » Dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Eloïse éclata d'un rire franc.

« Touché ! »

« -Et puis je ne vois pas trop ce que ce... Ce chanteur du dimanche pourrait accomplir pour ce pays ! » Poursuivit la rousse en fronçant le nez.

Amélie hoqueta d'indignation et ne trouvant rien à dire fulmina dans son coin.

« -Mais j'y pense, normalement ça aurait dû être le Patron non ? » Fit la blonde, songeuse.

« -Ha ! J'imagine même pas la pagaille que serait devenu ce Pays s'il avait été nommé roi… » Rit Amélie, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« - Hé ho…un peu de respect pour les défunts quand même… » La calma la douce servante.

« - Pff, moi je trouve qu'il aurait fait un plutôt bon roi. Un meilleur roi que Panda en tout cas. » Insista Rose.

« -Rose ? »

« -Oui, Amélie? »

« -Tais-toi. »

Et d'Eloïse de murmurer d'un ton rêveur.

« -Moi…je pense que Mathieu ferait un très bon roi… »

Les deux servantes regardèrent la jeune fille un moment avec une expression d'incrédulité horrifiée avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

« - Mathieu ?! HAHAHAH la bonne blague ! » S'écroula la brune. « Oh mon Dieu, cette fille va me tuer ! »

« -Eloïse, Ce mec est complètement immature ! » la raisonna la rousse, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que personne ne parle.

Mais Amélie, ne souhaitant pas en rester là, relança la conversation.

« -Attendez, attendez, et Prof alors? » Dit-elle en fronçant le nez.

Elles explosèrent de rire. Réveillant les autres.

« Chuuuut ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses-là! Il est quelle heure! »

Et s'en suivit une pluie d'insultes adressée aux trois insomniaques.

« -Tais-toi Eloïse sinon je te jure que je te le ferai payer demain ! » La menaça la jardinière.

« -Non, toi, tais-toi ! S'emporta la concernée. »

« -S'il vous plaît, mettez-la un peu en veilleuse, tout ce qu'on veut c'est dormir. » Fit la cuisinière en baillant.

Mais la discussion repartit de plus belle.

A présent elle dérivait sur le couple royal.

« -Eh, les filles vous ne trouvez cela étrange que le roi Frédéric et la Reine Seb partagent la même chambre ? » Demanda Amélie, satisfaite de relancer ce nouveau sujet de conversation.

« -Bah, ils s'aiment. » Dit Eloïse, naïve

« -Ha ! Et on s'étonne après qu'on ait sept enfants! » Ricana la noiraude.

« hahahaha »

« -Bah remarque c'est utile d'en avoir plusieurs. Regarde cette tragédie, sérieusement qui l'a vu venir ? » Fit la rousse.

« -Ils y en p'tet pensé hihi. » Hasarda la blonde.

« -ouais triste. » Murmura Rose.

« -hahaha ! Et elle sourit en plus ! Quelle hypocrite! » Cria sa collègue brune en la pointant du doigt.

« -hunn, depuis que Patron est parti, il n'y a plus d'homme intéressant dans ce maudit palais ! » Se désola la plus intelligente du groupe. « Ça c'était un homme! »

Amélie lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« -Le fait que tu t'éclipsait la nuit, ta soudaine hausse de salaire... Et... » Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Oh mon dieu ! Mais tout est lié ! »

« -Chuuuut tout le monde pourrait t'entendre ! » Fit sa locutrice.

Ignorant royalement les remontrances de sa comparse, la commère poursuivit :

« -Je vois, c'était donc pour cela que tu mettais souvent du temps lorsque tu nettoyais la chambre du prince... »

« -Motus ! » La coupa une fois de plus la rousse, excédée.

« -C'est vrai qu'il est mort en tombant du balcon? » Demanda Eloïse de but en blanc, souhaitant accessoirement soustraire sa collègue rousse des interrogations de la jeune femme.

« -Ah bah putain, il était si bourré que ça ? » S'étonna Amélie.

Il semblerait que le plan ait marché...

« -Déprimé je dirais. » La rectifia la rousse tout en glissant un regard reconnaissant vers la blonde avant de soupirer, dégoûtée par la tournure des évènements.

« Je devais toucher mon 'augmentation' le soir venu ! » se désola-t-elle.

« -Bien fait ! » Cracha Amélie, satisfaite, « au moins y aura plus de traitement de faveurs, surtout que je travaillais dix fois plus que toi ! »

Rose semblait réellement affectée. Voyant cela, Eloïse lui dit :

« -Bah au moins il reste Fossoyeur, il est le mieux payé de tous, en plus il est pas mal du tout, enfin pas plus beau que son Altesse Mathieu... »

Les filles roulèrent des yeux.

« - François, t'es sérieuse là ! Ce mec est complètement obsédé par sa pelle. Je serais même pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il se l'enfile là où je pense ... »

« -Bon Dieu Rose, non mais tu t'entends parler ! »

« -Bah il aime creuser après tout... »

« -Ein ? Creuser quoi, de quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda naïvement Eloïse, ne comprenant rien.

Rose inspira profondément avant de répondre :

« Traduction : il aime... ~ »

« -Non, non, non ! Je veux plus entendre ces horreurs! J'ai eu mon lot de choses répugnantes pour la journée! » Chouina Amélie en se massant douloureusement la tempe comme pour chasser de mauvais souvenirs.

Lilou (coucou \^o^/ ), la lingère du château, ne trouvant plus le sommeil vint se joindre à la conversation.

« -Ah bon ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« -Pff, cet enfoiré de Précis va me le payer cher. » Marmonna Amélie tandis qu'Eloïse se poussait légèrement pour faire de la place à la nouvelle arrivante.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? »

« -Figure-toi qu'il nous a envoyé nettoyer sa merde! » Cracha la jeune femme, rouge de colère.

« -Heu...Techniquement, ce n'était pas SA merde… » La corrigea la rousse.

« -Je dois avouer que ça m'a quelque peu choqué, le Prince Geek était-il si malade que ça? » Murmura Eloïse, pensive.

« -Les toilettes n'étaient pas si loin pourtant... » Renchérit la brune.

Rose secoua la tête.

« -Les filles, ne soyez pas aussi stupides voyons! Ça me paraît évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas de déjection humaine! »

« -Tu en es sûre ? » Dirent les concernées en chœur.

Rose hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« -Mais il y avait bien cette histoire de possessions après tout... » Murmura Eloïse

Elles rirent de bon cœur.

« -Bref déjection humaine ou pas, ce Précis ne paie rien pour attendre. Il va voir demain! Ah le malheureux ! » Promit-elle avant d'ajouter la mine renfrognée. « Je savais que quelque chose clochait avec ce mec! Je le savais ! »

« -De quoi tu nous parles Amélie? »

« -Et puis d'où il sort d'abord? » S'irrita de plus belle la jeune femme.

« -Bon, d'abord calme-toi, » la raisonna la plus sérieuse. « Lilou a raison, de quoi tu nous parles? »

« - Il est entouré de mystère. » s'expliqua la noiraude. Avant d'ajouter, les sourcils froncés: « Je sais pas ... il y a un truc chez lui qui rassure pas du tout… »

Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux d'un geste agacé.

« -Raah je crois que c'est pas un type bien! Vous comprenez ? »

Eloïse se fâcha :

« -Mais pas du tout ! J'ai jamais rencontré un mec aussi, sympa, il est très beau et... Et il me rappelle vraiment Prince Mathieu. » Murmura la jeune femme d'une traite, le visage devenu rouge écrevisse.

« -Ragh, tu me gonfles avec ton Prince Mathieu !» S'agaça Rose.

« -Ouais, Je vois pas la foutue ressemblance… »

« -Mais si, vous dis-je! » Se défendit, la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

La rousse secoua négativement la tête sceptique.

« -Non. »

« -Puisque je vous dit que c'est un sale type! »

« -Moi, je l'aime bien… » fit Rose d'un air rêveur: « Beau...intelligent ...Bien payé... Oui, tout à fait mon genre... Dommage qu'il ait refusé mes avances. »

« -Non... Il t'as repoussé ?! » S'exclama Lilou.

« -C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé... »

« -C'est qu'elle voulait quadrupler ses rétributions, la garce! C'est qui le prochain, Fred ? »

« -Pfff… »

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute? » Cria Amélie en agitant exagérément les bras en dessus d'elle pour attirer l'attention de ses comparses.

« -QUOI ? » Firent les autres filles en chœur d'une voix agacée.

« -Je disais donc que Précis était un sale type. » Fit-elle avec un large sourire.

« -Ralalà... Bon oui, j'avoue que c'était pas trop sympa de sa part de nous faire nettoyer tout ce bazar, mas de là à le traiter de sale type Amélie... »

« -D'autant plus que c'est notre travail... » Renchérit la blonde.

« -Je ne vous parlais pas de ça, en fait ça remonte à son arrivée ici au Palais. »

« - Hein? »

Amélie devint tout à coup sérieuse.

« -Je ne le voyais que de dos, » Expliqua-t-elle, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour se remémorer les évènements singuliers d'i mois... « Il observait les tableaux sur le mur et avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées... Je l'ai salué, il s'est tourné vers moi... Et soudain, il s'est mis à me fixer d'une manière... »

« - Oh ! J'y crois pas, il t'a reluqué ? Il... Il t'a fait des avances ? » S'enquit Eloïse curieuse.

« -C'est pas juste ! » Chouina Rose. « Qu'est-ce que cette sotte d'Amélie a de plus que moi ? »

« -Tu penses haut, Rose.» Lui fit remarquer la 'sotte', vexée.

La rouquine la gratifia d'un sourire crispé avant de lâcher un «désolé » à peine audible tandis qu'Eloïse lui demandait de poursuivre sa narration. Ce que la brune fit presque aussitôt.

« -Bref c'est là que vous vous trompez toutes! » Dit-elle, en les regardant une à une avec un air énigmatique. Ses collègues étaient suspendues à ses lèvres. Et Dieu qu'elle aimait être au centre de l'attention. Et ce fut avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle continua : « Moi-même j'étais choquée, voilà ce qui s'est passé. Quand il s'est aperçu que c'était moi qui le saluais, il m'a adressé un de ses regards noir des mauvais jours! »

« -Regard noir ? T'es bien sûre qu'on parle de la même personne ? » S'étonna la jeune fille aux nattes blondes, ouvrant de grand yeux.

« -Hmmmm, pt'et que t'as été impolie…ben comme d'hab' quoi. » Fit la rousse.

« -Non! Je vous le jure! » S'écria la pauvre Amélie. « Ce regard, je l'oublierai jamais, ça m'a complètement glacé le sang! J'ai eu des frissons pas possibles sur le coup! »

« -Rahh mais il était comment ce regard, accouche ! » S'exaspéra Rose.

« -C'était un regard chargé de haine, un mélange chaotique de... de je sais pas... de colère, de mépris, de froideur, de reproches et... Et et… Un je ne sais quoi de rancune? Du moins c'était l'impression qui s'en dégageait... Bref de quoi te faire décamper ! »

« -Mm... Bizarre... » Admit la jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante.

« -Pourquoi il t'aurait regardé comme ça ? » Se demanda Eloïse.

« -Moi aussi, ça m'a étonné... Vraiment, je ne comprends pas, » avoua la concernée d'un air absent. « Je suis plutôt jolie fille non? Avec mes longs cheveux d'un noir de jais resplendissant. Voyez comme ils sont longs et si soyeux! » Comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle les parcourut de ses doigts fins, « Ceux de Princesse Fille ne valent rien à côté. Et.. Et mes yeux d'amendes de couleur onyx! Ne m'avait-on pas dit qu'ils étaient les plus beaux du pays? De véritables puits sans fond et qui hypnotisent les hommes! »

Rose roula des yeux.

« -Sans parler de ma peau douce et parfaite, blanche comme la neige... Je suis belle putain! »

« -Dis donc, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi hein... Si ça se trouve c'est ça qui l'a irrité. » Se moqua la rousse, affichant un sourire en coin.

« -Vous croyez ? Mais... Mais je n'ai fait que le saluer ! » Se défendit Amélie. « Je ne m'attendais pas à susciter autant d'aversion... Je parie que si à ce moment-là, il avait un couteau sur lui... » La jeune fille déglutit, rien que le fait d'y penser faisait courir des frissons sur son corps. « Bref ce mec est un psychopathe... »

Les filles opinèrent de la tête.

« -Je sais pas, on dirait qu'il avait une dent contre moi. Mais vous savez le plus incroyable? »

« -Hm ? »

« -L'instant d'après son regard a changé du tout au tout, il m'a gratifié d'un sourire très chaleureux et m'a répondu à son tour fort poliment. »

« -Hein ? Normalement c'est pas le moment où il t'égorge et traîne ton cadavre vers le labo du prof? » Hasarda Rose.

« -Ah ben non, c'était comme s'il s'était ressaisi. On a même échangé des banalités... du genre 'vous travaillez ici ?' 'Quel est votre nom ?' C'étaient entre autre les questions qu'il me posait... Il me disait que j'avais un joli nom. Mais je me méfiais encore de lui, j'avais peur qu'il me teste dans le labo ou un truc du genre... »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un magnifique brun rouge s'approcha timidement du groupe. Elles ne la remarquèrent que lorsqu'elle leva la main pour signifier sa présence.

« -Heu... Sans vouloir jouer les mauvaises langues, » commença-t-elle en tirant une chaise près du lit, « je confirme, ce mec n'est pas normal... Je dirais pas qu'il est cruel, personnellement j'ai jamais eu affaire à lui... Mais pas plus tard que toute à l'heure, alors que je nettoyais à coup de serpillère les dalles du sous-sol, j'ai entendu des pleurs... ou c'était des rires... Moi-même je sais plus... »

« -Haha bah on est tous un peu dans le deuil hein ! » S'esclaffa Amélie ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de choquant dans l'histoire.

« -Mais il riait putain! »

« -Et ça t'étonne, c'est un disciple du prof. » Lui rappela Rose.

« -Mais de là à carrément se rouler par terre dans le couloir. Il était comme fou! Fou dans tous les sens du terme! » Insista Marie, car c'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait (coucou Brook :p ). « Vous auriez dû voir ça, ha ! C'était vraiment un cas! »

Cette fois c'était l'hilarité générale. Amélie était au bord de l'hyperventilation...

« - Hahah…J'en peux plus... Hahaha, j'en... à l'aide… ! »

« -hahaha ! »

« -C'est une impression ou ils sont tous barges ces mecs-là ? » Dit Lilou en essuyant une larme.

« -Je sais que c'est une hypothèse de ouf les filles… » Commença Amélie « mais... Et si c'était lui qui les avait tués ? »

« -Non,non,non, ça tient pas debout, ils sont tous morts des suites d'un suicide!»

« -Et puis Précis était endormi quand tout ça se passait. Vous vous rappelez après la fête, il était vraiment mal en point, j'ai vu le prof le raccompagner dans sa chambre.» Renchérit Marie.

« -Hum, c'est un bon alibi ça.. » constata la brune. « Mais- attend, t'as dit quoi… Dans SA chambre? »

« -Oui, il en est ressorti tout content... »

« -Héhé, il a dû s'en tramer des choses à l'intérieur... » Gloussa Lilou.

« -Entièrement d'accord, vous l'aurez vu à l'enterrement, haha ! Malheureux comme les pierres! On se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi. » Fit Rose en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« -N'importe quoi ! Précis, n'est pas comme ça! Il est pur. Heu… Comme Mathieu! »

Gros silence...

Amélie s'énerva pour de bon.

« -Ah non! Je me tue à vous dire que c'est un psychopathe depuis toute à l'heure! »

« -Et puis... Mathieu... » Rose s'esclaffa,... « Pur… ? »

Les autres filles rirent aux éclats.

« -Ouais, racontez d'autres anecdotes, ça devient sympa. »

« -D'où elle sort celle-là ? »

« -Ah c'est toi Tess' (XD), installe-toi, faites-lui d'la place ! » dit la rousse. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier.

« - Moi c'est son nom qui m'étonne… » Dit-elle, en s'asseyant à côté de Lilou.

« -Ouais, 'Précis'... C'est quoi ce nom ?» (Même si on vit dans un monde ou des gens s'appellent Patron, Prof ou Fille... u.u)

« -Vous savez, en fait à bien y regarder on ne sait rien de ce type ! D'ailleurs à ce qui paraît c'est un faux nom... » Murmura la brune.

« -Ouais, mais quitte à changer de Prénom, pourquoi ne pas choisir un qui sonne bien comme... »

« -Comme Mathieu c'est ça ? » La coupa Amélie énervée.

« -Oui, oui, j'allais le dire... »

« -Ké ! Pas possible celle-là !»

La nouvelle arrivante se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« -Vous êtes drôles les filles! »

Et de Rose d'ajouter à l'intention de la blonde:

« -Toi j'imagine même pas la tête que tu ferais si Mathieu mourrait dans la forêt…»

« -Ou plutôt s'il avait péri comme ses frères durant cette atroce nuit... »

« -Hahahahaha ! »

« -Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle… »

« -Il s'est quand même fait molester devant tout le personnel.» Répliqua Amélie en essuyant une larme.

« -Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! »

« -Oh, ne m'en parlez pas j'en avais les larmes aux yeux... Je... Je le croyais mort! »

« -T'exagères pas un peu ? » Se moqua Lilou.

« -Merde, j'ai raté ça… j'étais en train de préparer des petits gâteaux pour les funérailles…» se désola Marie.

« -Aïe, aïe, aïe... Faut croire qu'elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. » Admit la rouquine. « D'ailleurs quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas mort cette nuit-là ? »

« -Maintenant que tu le dis... »

« -Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler! » Dit Tess' « C'était pas une princesse déjà ? »

« - _Eloïse_ ~, j'ai vu ton sourire~… » La taquina Amélie.

Démasquée, la concernée piqua un fard.

« -Je…je suis pas méchante mais...c'est Mathieu…» bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix fluette « ... et puis il l'aimait pas...et… »

« -Mais...oui, mais oui... » Fit sa collègue avec un sourire en coin, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« -En tout cas c'était vraiment une bombe cette Antoinette ! »

« -Tu... Tu crois? »

« - Nein, plus maintenant ! Imaginez son joli minois maintenant rongé par les vers de terres haha... »

« -Bon Dieu, si son père t'avais entendu... »

« -Attention Amélie, toi et ta langue de vipère... T'as intérêt à ne pas le contrarier demain lors du couronnement.»

« -Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

« -J'ai entendu de drôles de choses sur son père. »

« -Le Roi Richard déjà ? »

« -Oui, oui, cet homme-là, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté...C'est un vrai... »

« -Ah ! Et est-ce que je vous ai déjà raconté la fois où Précis~ »

« DORMEZ! »

Les servantes se retournèrent vers la source de la voix. Oh non, elles avaient fini par réveiller Camille (:p), leur vieille monitrice. Elle se tenait là, droite comme un piquet, les mains sur la hanche, les toisant avec hauteur. Elle n'avait pas l'air franchement joyeuse...

« Je vous préviens, la dernière qui parle, je l'enferme dans la chambre de Kriss ! Il sera plus que ravi de partager sa nuit avec l'une d'entre vous ! »

-...

~Silence de mort~

Puis bruit de course vers leur lit respectif

O~o~O~o~O~o~0~o~ O~o~O

 **Voili voilou, c'était le chapitre 6 . Nous nous excusons pour les pitis clins d'œil, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé :3 .**

 **Ce chapitre est relativement court comparé aux autres, 6000 mots quand même mais bon…**

 **Laissez-nous juste un peu de temps pour corriger le chapitre 7 et nous vous la postons. :) On sait, c'est loin d'être parfait tout ça mais on fait ce qu'on peut et on apprend au fur et à mesure. :3**

 **Parallèlement nous ne sommes pas restés complètement inertes durant ces longs mois, des petits et grands projets par-ci par-là pour ce fandom que nous chérissons tant. Pour l'instant nous avons pu sortir un mini OS : « La revanche du petit geek » :3 mais dans l'avenir nous espérons pouvoir avoir plus de courage et davantage de temps pour tous ces brouillons de nouvelles fanfics à transformer en quelque chose de lisible. ^-^**

 **Merci, vraiment merci à vous tous pour cette merveilleuse année 2016, ce fandom nous a permis de grandir, évoluer, voir la vie autrement et surtout de rencontrer des gens absolument géniaux. C'était très fun.**

 **-** **Noli-chan** **:** _ **Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël un peu en retard et une excellente fête de fin d'année. Cœur sur vous. :***_

 **-** **Ash:** _ **A bientôt ! ^_^**_

 **-** **Noli** **:** _ **Tiens, tu ne demandes pas de reviews cette fois ? :D**_

 **-** **Ash :** _ **La ferme, tu fous la honte**_ **.**

 **-** **Noli** **:** _ **keh ! è_é**_

 **-** **Ash** **:** _ **Quoique… Hum, bon, à la prochaine !**_ **^o^/**

P.S : Même si SLG et WTC sont en quelque sorte finis, pour nous, la fête continue. Ils resteront à jamais dans nos cœurs. T^T .


End file.
